Childhood Love
by Jacob's Nessie
Summary: An all human story about Renesmee and Jacob. The title says it all.Its a childhood love that developes many years later after Renesmee and the family move back to Forks from Denver.lemons.Injoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**All human story about Jacob and Renesmee. I noticed that there werent that many all human Jake and nessie storied so i made this one. All rights go to Stephenie Meyers.**_

**Beginnings**

**Nessie's POV**

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. My parents wedded right out of high school and had me a year afterward. I was born into an adoring family on September 10 in Forks Washington. My parents would always say that they loved me more then their own which was obvious by how much they spoiled me. I spent a wonderful beginning of a childhood in forks. I was very spoiled. I still remember my aunts taking me on shopping sprees and dressing me in numerous outfits. I also loved spending time with my grandpa Charlie. But I have to be honest. I also like spending time with him because that was when I would spend my time with Jacob.

Jacob was my best friend when I was in forks. My mom used to baby-sit him before she got married. He was five years older then me but it didn't really matter. He was like my big brother, I grew up with him. Charlie would usually baby-sit both of us after school, Jacob would swing by my first grade class room and we'd both wait for Charlie. Jacob's class mates usually teased him whenever they saw me with him. He never really cared and to show how much he didn't care about there teasing he would hold my hand. I really loved Jacob. He was always very protective of me. I remember one time when Charlie took us to the park. I was swinging on one of the swings. Jacob was playing catch with a friend from school. I was minding my own business when a boy that was much bigger then me came up to me and demanded my swing. When I wouldn't give my swing up he pushed me off sending me a good two feed down to the ground. I started to cry from the shock of the fall. I look to my side and the first thing I saw was Jacob tackling the boy to the ground. He beet him senselessly. Once the boy could get away from Jacob he ran away like a coward. Jacob then came to me. He lifted me to my feet and made sure I was okay before we made our way back to Charlie. That's how everything was, it was always me and Jacob. When my family decided to move to Denver Colorado I was devastated. But what could I do. I would miss Jacob but I had to go.

I spent thirteen years in Denver. I matured into a young lady and had every kind of experience a teenager could have. I was graduating this year and would be attending Washington State University. My family was planning on moving back to Forks. I was extremely happy when I heard this. I haven't been in Forks for so long, I couldn't wait to finally go back.

_**Yes i know its really short...but its only an intro to the actual story.....so please please please review....you have no idea how much your reviews help me write....tell me if you hate or like the idea....or give me some ideas about anything that you'd like to see in the the story in the near futeure. ...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. An all human Jack and Nessie story.

**Graduation day**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was graduating from high school today, with honors if I might add. My parents were so proud, mom couldn't stop crying. I myself was just happy to be done with high school. I couldn't wait to start collage, to finally be able to choose what classes I wanted to take instead of classes I had to take. At the moment I'm in line ready to receive my diploma

from the principal.

"Renesmee Cullen" the principal announced.

Thunderous applause began and I could hear my amazingly loud uncle Emmett cheering me on. I approached the principal.

"Congratulations" he said while shaking my hand.

"Thank you sir." I replied while grabbing my diploma from his other hand.

I walked off stage and went back to my seat. Once they announce everyone's name he gave a small speech.

"And now I give you the class of 2010." He announced.

Everyone throw there caps in the air. Everyone was ecstatic scattering around hugging there friends. I didn't have to wait long for my best friend to find me.

"Ren!" she screamed once we found each other.

"Brenda" I replied as we hugged.

Brenda has been my best friend since middle school. She's always been there for me.

"Oh Ren, today's been great. I'm just bummed that we won't be spending the summer together." She said with a pout.

"I know Brenda, but at least well be going to the same collage." I told her.

"Yeah I guess so." She replied cheering up a bit.

My family then appeared from the crowd. Brenda excused herself and started searching for her family.

"Congratulations sweet heart." Both my parents said while hugging me.

My grandparents were next in congratulating me. Then both my aunts and uncles.

While all the hugs and kissed form my family were going on my ex-boyfriend Anthony approached me.

"Hay Renesmee, could we talk?" he asked me.

Dad rolled his eyes, he never really liked him. Jasper had an annoyed look on his face. Emmett looked like he was ready to kick some ass.

"Sure I guess." I said with a sigh. I turned to my family.

"I'll meet you guys by the car." I told them.

"Are you positive?" dad asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied. He nodded and with that my whole family started to walk away. Leaving me alone with Anthony.

I broke up with Anthony about a week ago and he still hasn't gotten it to his head. Dad was so relived when I told him. Anthony was my boyfriend for about a year. He was really sweet at first but then started getting on my nerves. He was always so negative which would always make me feed depressed. He was also kind of a bully. I had to end it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you back." He told me. I sighed in frustration, this would be the third time he tries this.

"For the fourth time this week, No." I told him.

"But…" she said before I cut him off.

"No buts, you're a jerk. You're a selfish depressing person that only knows how to put people down. Plus I'm not having a long distance relationship with someone that doesn't give a damn about me." I said before I walked away.

While walking Brenda came up put her arm throw mine.

"So glad you dumped him." she said with relief coloring her tone.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

We walked off into the parking lot. We said our goodbyes and walked off to our families. Once I reached my family we drove back home and had a wonderful dinner complements of grandma Esme. Once dinner was over the family gave me a few small gifts. My grandparents gave me a beautiful jewelry set. Alice promised me a shopping spree once we moved back to Washington. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie said that I'd receive my gift in Forks, who know what there giving me. My parents of course already gave me my graduation gift, my collage tuition.

"Thank you guys really, for everything." I thanked them.

"Your welcome sweet heart." They replied.

"Well I better get to bed, I'm pretty tired and we have a big day tomorrow." I said referring to the move.

"Yes, you should get some rest dear. We still have a lot to do before we begin our drive to Forks." My mother said.

"Well night everyone." I said making my way to the stairs.

"Goodnight." They replied.

I made my way to my room. I walked in and collapse on my bed. My room was bare at the moment. Everything was pack in boxes all around the room. After a brief moment of just laying there I decided to get up and change into my PJ's. Once they where on I crawled into bed and snuggled into the sheets as I drifted off to sleep.

_**I'm sorry its so short...I promise the next chapter will be way longer and Jacob will make his appearance...so please review... I would love to hear any comments you might have...Im also open for suggestions...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Back in Forks**

**Renesmees POV**

We have been loading the moving truck since 8:30 this morning; it's now almost 3:00 in the afternoon and I'm exhausted. Emmett and Rosalie left about ten minutes ago. The rest of us would join them shortly. Once we were on the road I had nothing to do but listen to my ipod and read my countless number of books.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

24 hours later we were finally entering Forks. It was about 3:30 when we finally got to the Cullen mansion. It was just as I remember. Rosalie and Emmett had already unloaded the moving truck with some help from a couple hired movers. All I really had to do was unload the things in my room. I walked into my new room. My bed frame and mattress were already there along with my desk and several boxes. I started unpacking my clothes into my amazingly large closet. Once that was done I unpacked my books, music and everything else in its place. When everything was in its place I started making my bed. Then I decided it was tim for a shower. After I was done and dressed I collapsed onto my bed. It was only 5:00 in the afternoon. I got off my bed and went down stairs. Everything was in its place. Of course it wasn't properly decorated but grandma would take care of that later. I sat down on the couch. Mom and Grandma were in the kitchen unpacking and placing everything in its place. Daddy was sitting at the dinning table making a phone call. I really wanted to get out of hear and go visit Grandpa Charlie but everyone was so busy, I didn't want to be a bother.

Daddy then sat up from the dinning table.

"I'm heading out to the hospital; they said they want to speak with me in person." He told my mother.

"I'll be back soon." He said kissing both my mother and grand mothers cheeks.

"Okay sweetheart." My mother replied.

He walked over to me, now was my chance.

"Could you drop me off at the police station, I want to surprise grandpa Charlie." I asked him.

"Of course angel." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and jumped off the couch.

"Daddy's going to drop me off with Grandpa Charlie." I told my mother.

"Alright honey, send him my love." She told me.

"I will." I replied as I walked out the front door with Dad.

We got into the car and dad began to drive. It was silent until we got onto the main high way.

"So, happy to be back?" he asked me.

"Ecstatic" I said with enthusiasm. He grinned.

"I can't wait to see Grandpa Charlie, it's been forever." I told him.

"I'm sure he'll be happy as can be when he sees you." He told me. I nodded.

The rest of the drive was quiet. We got to the station in about 10 minutes.

"Have a good time. Call if you need anything and tell Charlie I said hi." Daddy said as I got out of the car.

"I will dad, bye." I said closing the car door.

I walked to the front door as dad drove off. I walked throw the double doors. I walked up to the front counter where an officer was faced away from me. He was really tall and built; he was pinning papers to the wall.

"Forks Police Station how can I help you?" he asked me.

"I'm here to see Chief Swan." I replied.

"He's off duty right now," he said as he began to turn around to face me.

"You could…" he stopped talking once he saw me.

"Renesmee?" he asked me in a surprised tone.

I looked at him closely, he was amazingly gorgeous, dark skin, Indian I'm guessing and then I recognized him.

"Jacob?" I asked him equally surprised. He nodded still in awe.

"Oh my god, Jacob." I said leaning over the counter to give him a huge. He hugged me back but pulled away to quick.

"Wait a minute," he said as he walked to the other side of the counter to properly huge me.

"It's been forever Renesmee." He said while he gave me a bone crushing huge.

"Thirteen years to be exact." I replied as he let me go.

"Yeah, so how long you staying?" he asked.

"We actually moved back today." I answered him.

"That's great, Charlie's going to be thrilled." He replied.

"I'm hoping, so how long you been a cop?" I asked him.

"A good, two years now." He answered.

"That's awesome." I replied.

"So is Charlie here or not?" I asked.

"For you, yes." He replied with a smile that was so breathtaking it made me weak to the knees.

What was wrong with me, its Jacob for goodness sakes. He walked me to a back office the read Chief Swan.

"Charlie, you have a visitor." He said in a goofy voice.

"Jake, I'm off duty and we're due for dinner." He told Jacob.

"I know but I really think you should see this person." Jacob said.

"Alright send them in." he said defeated.

Jacob moved aside. I made my way into the room.

"Hi Grandpa!" I screamed. He was so surprised he literally jolted out of his seat.

"Renesmee." He said as he made his way to me.

"I can't believe you're here, I haven't seen you since your last birthday." He said hugging me.

"I know grandpa, I've missed you." I told him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be at your graduation." He said sadly and he pulled away.

"It's alright grandpa, you can always go to my collage graduation." I suggested.

"You bet I will." He replied.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"There wonderful, mom and dad send there love." I told him. He smiled.

He looked over to Jacob.

"Guess you reintroduced yourself to your old best friend." He said to me.

"Yeah we did." I said smiling at Jacob. He nodded.

"We were about to go to the diner for some dinner, you should come with us." Jacob suggested.

"That would be great." I replied.

"Let's get going then, I'm starving." Charlie said walking to the door.

We walked out of the police station and into the parking lot.

"I'll meet you guy at the diner I need to go pick something up for Sue." Charlie said walking to his cruiser.

"Alright Charlie." Replied Jacob.

Charlie got into his cruiser and drove off. Jacob and I were walking to his cruiser. He came over to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. I was really surprised no one ever really did that for me.

"Thank you." I said while sliding into my seat.

"No problem Nessie." He replied while closing my door.

I smiled at the nick name; he was the only one that ever called me that and I haven't heard it in thirteen yours. He walked over to the drivers side, opened the door, slid in and turned on the engine. We drove six blocks down the street to the diner. Once there just like before he got out of his seat and walked over to my side to open my door.

"Thanks again." I told him.

"You don't like me opening you door do you?" he asked me.

"No it's not that, I'm just not used to it." I answered.

"Well get used to it." He told me.

"Okay." I said with a laugh.

We walked into the diner.

"Table for two Jake?" the waitress asked.

"Three, Charlie should be here soon." He replied.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

She walked us to a table and gave us our menus.  
"And who may I ask is this young lady." She asked Jacob.

"Clair this is Renesmee Charlie's granddaughter, Renesmee Clair." He introduces us.

"Oh, so nice to finally meet you." She said shaking my hand.

"Likewise." I replied with a smile.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have an Ice tea." Jacob said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." I replied.

"Okay, be right back." She said walking off.

I looked my menu over. I decided on the lasagna. I closed my menu and looked at Jacob. He was still looking over the menu. He was biting his bottom lip, concentrating on what he should order. It was adorable. Looking at him now I can't really picture the ten year old boy I once know. All I could see now was this incredibly hansom man. He looked up catching me staring at him. I blushed but didn't look away, what was the point.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a smile.

"You've just changed so much." I told him.

"So have you." He said with a laugh.

"What happened to the cute little girl I'd always take care of?" he asked with a smile.

"She grew up, and I'm still cute." I protested.

"That's true." He replied with a laugh.

I want sure if he meant that I was grown up or if he was saying that I was cute but I didn't want to ask.

"Here you go." Clair said as she placed our drinks in front of us.

"Thanks Clair." Jacob said.

"No problem, so you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll have the steak and potatoes." He told her. She then turned to me.

"I'll have the lasagna." I told her.

"Okay." She said taking our menus and walking away.

"Wonder what's keeping Charlie." Said Jacob. Right when he said that Charlie came throw the doors. He talked to Clair at the main counter and then walked over to out table.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"No problem." I replied.

"So you two catching up." he asked.

"Yeah a little." I said smiling at Jacob.

"That's great, So baby girls going to collage?" Charlie asked. I nodded

"What you majoring in?" Jacob asked.

"Art and Literature." I replied.

"You want to be a writer?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, I just like being creative." I replied.

Clair then appeared with our order.

"Okay, here you go and your order should be up next Charlie." She told Charlie.

"Thank you Clair." Charlie said.

Jacob and I began to eat and Charlie joined us shortly it was quiet while we ate. We all finished eating about 30 minutes later but we kept on talking for a good two hours. We were ready to go around 8:30. I walked with Jacob to the counter to pay for our meals while Charlie used the restroom. I handed Jacob a ten dollar bill to pay for my part but he refused to take it. We walked to the parking lot and waited for Charlie. About two minutes later he came out.

"Okay lets get you home baby girl." He said to me.

"I could take her Charlie." Jacob suggested.

"You sure?" He asked Jacob.

"Yeah, you look pretty tired and you have to wake up early for your fishing trip tomorrow." He told Charlie.

"That's true, you wouldn't mind if Jake took you home do you honey?" he asked me.

"Not at all." I answered.

"Alright well, I'll see you and the family soon." He said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I replied.

"Jake take good care of her." he told Jacob.

"When haven't I not?" he challenged him.

"True." Charlie said as he walked to his cruiser and drove off.

"Shall we?" he asked me. I nodded. We walked to the cruiser and he opened my door for me again. We drove to my house.

"So you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked me.

"No not really, why?" I asked.

"Maybe we could go some where, catch up a little more." he suggested.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Great." He said with a smile.

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Can I see it for a sec?" I asked. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed me his phone. I dialed my number, saved it to his phone and then called myself so I could have his number.

"There, now we have each others number." I said while placing his phone back in his pocket.

We made it back to the Cullen mansion in ten minutes. He parked in the drive way. We both got out of the car and he walked me to the front door. Once there I turned to him and gave him a tight huge.

"It was so great to see you Jacob." I told him. He hugged me back.

"I know Nessie, I missed you to." He said pulling away.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes, my heart started racing. He leaned down and packed my cheek. My mind went blank.

"I'll call you early tomorrow." He told me.

"Okay." I replied a little late.

He walked back to his cruiser and I watched every move he made. Before he pulled out of the driveway he waved good bye. I waved back then turned around to go inside.

Once inside I found aunt Alice sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine, with a big smirk on her face.

"Hay Alice." I greeted her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Jacob." I answered.

"No way." She replied shocked. She looked throw the blinds.

"He's long gone Alice." I said while sitting next to her.

"That was Jacob?" she asked

"Yes." I replied with a laugh

"Little Jacob?" she asked again.

"Yes" I said again.

"Wow" She said returning to her reading.

"Yeah I know I was surprised to." I told her as I made my way to the stairs.

"You meeting up with him tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in reply.

"No reason." She answered with a devilish grin.

I could care less what was going through her mind so I just headed to my room. I flicked on the light once I entered and went straight to my closet to change. I striped off my jeans and sweater leaving me in only my boy shorts and bra. I opened my drawer to take out a tee shirt. I pulled it on and left my closet. I went to the restroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I came back into my room and turned on my lap top. Once it was alive I checked my E-mail. There was an message from Brenda that had to me replied to. I clicked on it.

**_-Hay Ren, miss you so much. It's so boring here with out you. How are you? How did the move go? -Brenda_**

**_-I miss you too Brenda. The move was alright, boring but alright. Today was pretty freaking good. I went to visit Charlie and ran into my old best friend Jacob._**

**_-Ren_**

I sent the message and she replied right away.

**_-That's good to hear. Jacob? Was he hot? Lol ;)-Brenda_**

**_-Lol Umm…yeah he's pretty cute, as cute as a police officer can get. –Ren_**

**_-(Squeal) No way, ugh then he's smoking hot, get your paws into him before someone else does, lol. –Bernda_**

**_-No, it's not like that Brenda. He's my oldest friend. That's it. –Ren_**

**_-Sure, that's how it starts out. –Brenda_**

**_-Yeah Yeah, well enough about me. How's your summer going? -Ren_**

We chatted until it was almost midnight. Brenda had to log off, her and the family were headed out in the morning for a family outing and she needed to get some sleep. I decided to turning to. I lay in bed trying to sleep but find myself thinking of Jacob. I though about how much he had changed and how much he was still the same. I though about how careful and protective he was with me. Then I though about how my heart started to overlap itself when ever I'd gaze into his dark brown eyes, how my knees shacked whenever he would smile or how he could make me forget about everything with just a kiss to my cheek. Oh my god, I have feeling for Jacob. Not the ones I had before but more intense and romantic feelings. Now how am I going to face him tomorrow?

_**-Okay i stuck to my promise... This thapter is way longer and Jacob made his appearance...So come on people...I need your reviews... Comment however you like...Be judgemental, tell me you love or heat it...give some suggestion, ideas on future chapters...Please Please Pleas REVIEW!...Much love to you all...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing but the one character (Brenda) who is named after my BFF, Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Proclaimed Love**

**Nessie's POV**

The next morning I awoke to the ring tone coming from my cell phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello" I said a little groggy as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hay Nessie, did I wake you." Jacob asked with a laugh.

"Yeah you did." I replied with a giggle.

"Sorry." He replied sweetly.

"No, it's alright." I told him.

"Well I just wanted to know if you still wanted to spend the day together." He asked me.

"Of course I do." I replied getting out of bed.

"Great, so what time you want me to pick you up?" he asked me.

"Umm, "I said looking at the clock that was flashing 10:30.

"How about 12:00?" I asked.

"Perfect." He replied. I giggled.

"Okay, well I better start getting ready." I told him.

"Okay I'll see you soon Nessie, bye." He told me.

"Bye Jacob." I replied before I hung up the phone.

I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water journey all over my body. I started thinking about my last thoughts about Jacob last night. Would I feel the same way today? I asked myself. I pushed it out of my mind. I washed my hair and body, rinsed and got out of the shower. I walked to my closet. I dried off my body and pulled on a navy blue pair of bra and panties. I swirled my towel around my wet hair and began to look for an outfit for today. I decided on a pair of light blue jeans and a purple tee shirt. I dried my hair and made my way down stairs. Grandma was in the kitchen cooking and everyone was scattered around.

"Morning." I said to them all.

"Morning." They all replied individually.

"Why have you been up so early?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm spending the day with Jacob." I answered.

"Jacob Black?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I ran into him yesterday and had dinner with him and grandpa." I told her.

"Oh that's right, dad did say he started working with him a few years ago." She said.

"So where are you going?" asked Alice.

"I don't know exactly but he's picking me up at 12:00." I replied.

I sat down at the kitchen table as grandma set a plate pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you grandma." I told her.

"Of course sweet heart." She replied.

I ate my two pancakes in not time flat. I excused myself and made my way back to my room. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then began blow drying my hair. I brushed throw my curls and applied some product into my hair to make my curls look better. I put on my usual make up and walked into my closet once again to put my shoes on. I went back to my room and checked the time, it was 11:55. He would be here any minute. I walked down the stairs. Right when I reached the last step the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said as I made my way to the door.

I opened it and found Jacob leaning against the door frame. Wearing some blue jeans, a tight black tee that showed off his muscles and some sneakers.

"Hay." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I replied. He came closer and gave me a quick huge. He then let go of me and someone caught his eyes behind me.

"Hello Bella, Edward." He said speaking to my parents.

"Oh Jacob, It's so good to see you." My mom said as she approached us and gave him a huge.

"Good to see you too Bells." He replied.

"Jacob" my father said with a smile as he shook hands with him.

"Edward." He replied.

"So where will you two be going?" dad asked.

"Well I'm not sure exactly, nowhere too far of course. Just around town maybe. Have a coffee, lunch later perhaps. Just catch up with each other." Jacob explained.

"Alright well, have fun." My mother said.

"We will." I said walking out the door.

"It was nice seeing you guys." Jacob called out as he started walking behind me.

We walked to his truck. He walked with me to the passengers' side. He opened the door for me and held my hand as I jumped up into the seat. He walked to the drivers' side and jumped in. He turned on the truck and started driving.

"How your day going?" he asked me.

"Great now that you're here." I told him. He smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Hum, well that coffee you mentioned sounds good right about now." I told him.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He replied.

He drove us to a near by Starbucks. We ordered our coffees and sat at one of the cables outside.

"So you miss Denver?' he asked me.

"No not that much." I replied.

"You don't miss your friends." He asked.

"Well yeah, but I have you now dummy. Plus my best friend Brenda is going to Washington State too so I'll see her by the time summer is over." I told him.

"That's true." He replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"What about you, don't you have something else to do then spend your time with little old me?' I asked. He laughed.

"Not really." He answered.

"No girlfriend?" I asked. He looked at me a little surprised.

"No. I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 19." He replied.

"Really why?" I asked.

"I don't know I just never really wanted anyone." He told me.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"No, I broke up with my ex a couple weeks ago." I answered.

"Couldn't take the long distance thing?" he asked.

"No, he was a total jerk." I told him.

"Oh." He simply replied.

We kept talking like that for a good while we drank our coffees. We got bored just sitting at the Starbucks and decided to walk were still talking when my phone rang, blasting out "Cherry Pie" by Warrant. Which mention it was Alice. I picked up.

Hello" I answered.

"Hay Ren, how's it going?" she asked a little to excited.

"It's going great where having a great time." I replied while smiling at Jacob.

"That's good, well I just called to let you know that we all went to Seattle for the day, well be back tonight." she explained to me.

"Oh okay thanks for the heads up." I replied.

"No prob. See you later." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" he asked

"Alice" I answered.

"What she say?" he asked

"She just called to tell me that they were going to Seattle." I replied.

"Oh, so you like hard rock music?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I love it. Especially songs from back in the day." I answered.

"So do I, what's you favorite song?" he asked me.

"Hum," I pondered.

"I have to say Cherry Bomb, The Runaways." I replied.

"I like that one to but I really love I believe in a thing called love, The Darkness." he told me.

"Oh I love that's song too, we should mash up our playlists." I suggested.

"Sounds good." he replied.

We kept walking and while walking he took my hand in his. I looked upto meet his gaze, I blushed scarlet.

"Just like old times." he told me. I nodded.

We kept walking until we hit the park. Jacob wanted to start headingback but I dragged him to one of the benches to sit down. Once there we  
continued talking, this about Brenda and my old fiends from he was talking my attention was suddenly taken by a cute little  
girl on the swing. It made me remember about that time when I wasbullied and Jacob came to my defense. I set out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked me. I pointed to the little girl and he immediately understood it's significance.

"I still remember that day." he told me.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well yeah how can I forget that was my first fight ever." he told me.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"For what" he asked me.

"For defending me that day, I never properly thanked you." I replied.

"You don't have to thank me for that, it was my job to protect my girl." he said as he griped my hand.

"So I was your girl." I asked leaned in close and kissed my cheek and again everything went blank.

"You've always been my girl Nessie, you still are." he answered still lingering by my cheek.

He kissed me one more time but this time more closer to my mouth. I turned and starred into his eyes. They were so intense, filed with love and adoration. I looked down to his lips as he cupped my face in his hand. I moved closer to him leaving us inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Then he's lips were finally on mine. It was an amazing feeling. His lips were so soft and warm. He was so caring. He would caress my cheek as we kissed. He then pulled way leaving me breathless. He looked a bit confused.

"Oh god, I'm, I'm sorry Ness I..." I didn't let him finish. I griped his shirt and pulled him back for another kiss that I desperately needed.

"Don't be." I replied once I pulled way.

"How can I not, I feel like I'm robbing the cradle." he said with a laugh.

"I'm not a child anymore Jacob, I'm a big girl who can decide who she wants." I told him.

"I know, it, it's just feels weird, having feeling for someone you've know since a childhood. I mean you were like my little sister and now, I don't even know how to explain it" he tried explaining to me.

"I know how you feel." I told him.

"Do you really?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure what you feel, but I know that when I'm with you I feel safe, I always blush whenever you look at me, and when you kiss me I can barley remember my name and my heart over laps itself." I confessed to him. He smiled and took my small hand in his, playing with my fingers.

"When I'm with you, it's hard to breath, it feels like my hearts about to explode, I want to be the one to hold you when you need someone." he confessed to me.

"I would probably race throw a speeding highway if it meant that you would be waiting on the other side for Me." he said with a laugh as he turned to me.

"Sounds like were on the same page then." I replied.

"Sure does." he told me.

"So umm, would you umm...be my umm..." he tried to say.

I knew this was hard for him. He hasn't been in a relationship for almost five years of course he would be acting nervous. I leaned in and kissed his jaw line to calm him down.

"Yes, I'd love to." I answered his unspoken question. He gave me a gleaming smile that made my heart flutter.

We sat there for a while longer just enjoying each others company. We soon decided to start heading back to his truck and head back to my house to have something to eat. We continued talking once again only this time Jacob was being cuddlier and I loved it. Once we go to his truck he helped me in like before, jumped in to the drivers seat  
and he drove us back to my house. As we sat there I couldn't help but notice the big gap between us. I slide closer to him as I did so he lifted his arm so I could snuggle into his side.

"Perfect fit don't you think?" he asked with a smile.

"Very." I answered.

It was true we fit so comfortably together, like a puzzle. I laid my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head to the side and kissed my hair. We were pulling up my houses driveway about 10 minutes later. He parked his truck, got out and came over to my side. Once there he opened my door and helped me out. We walked to the front door hand in hand. I took my key out of my pocket and opened the door. I walked in with him right behind me. I dropped my key on the counter. I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging throw the fridge. Jacob walked around the living room, looking at old family pictures.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want Nessie, I could eat anything right now." he told me with a laugh. I giggled and kept looking. I was in the mood for grilled cheese sandwiches.

"You want a grilled cheese sandwiches?" I asked him.

"Sounds good, two please." he told me.

"No problem." I replied.

While I was making the grilled cheeses sandwiches he came over to the kitchen and jumped onto the counter and watched me finished cooking. I set his two sandwiches on a plat and handed them to him after he jumped off the counter.

"Thank you." he said before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome." I said a little shaky.

He grinned and walked to the kitchen table. I placed my sandwich on a plat for myself and placed it on the table next to him.

"You want something to drink?" I asked. He nodded.

I went to the fridge and grabbed two cokes. I walked back and sat them on the table. I was about to sit down but Jacob grabbed my waist and made me sit on his lap. He grinned at my surprised face. I giggled and sat myself more comfortably. We ate in a comfortable silence. We finished at the same time and he helped me wash the dishes. I washed while he dried. I handed him the last plat to dry and I hoped onto the counter. Once he was done he turned to me.

"Thanks for lunch." he said as he stood in between my legs.

"Anytime." I replied. He smile reached up and twirled one of my curls around his finger. He looked up into my eyes.

"Your beautiful." he told me.

I looked away I wasn't used to someone other then my family telling me I was beautiful, and even then I  
didn't believe it. I always saw myself as a plain Jane.

"Sure" I replied. He looked shocked when I said that.

"Has no one told you that before of something?" he asked.

"My family has of course, but that's about it." I answered.

"Not even your Ex?" he asked. I shook my head no. He looked pissed.

"He didn't disserve you." he said while caressing my cheek.

"I'm not even worthy enough to stand in your presence." he said with a laugh.

"Come on stop being so dramatic." I said while fiddling with my fingers.

"I'm not being dramatic Ness, you have no idea how amazingly beautiful you are." he told me.

I looked back up to be met by his eyes. He stepped in closer between my legs. His hands made there way to my hips. My heart was going crazy. I moved my shacking hands to his shoulders and slid them over his shoulders so my arms were draped over them. He kissed me softly, lovingly but I wanted more. I slid closer to him, to the edge of the counter. I ran my hands throw his hair. He caught onto my mood and gripped both my legs, hinging then on his hips. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him. The kiss was so intense and passionate. He ran his hands up my legs and around my hips to my ass where he gently squeezed, making me moan, which was embarrassing. He then went up to my lower back where he started rubbing at my exposed skin. I had to pull away for air at this point but even then he'd continue to kiss anywhere he could. He then stopped and turned serious.

"As long as I'm around, you are going to know everyday how amazing,beautiful, kind and perfect you are." he told me.

"And how long would that be?" I asked.

"As long as you want me." he answered.

"I guess I'll be hearing it for a long time then." I told him.

"I'm hoping." he replied.

"Come on, why don't we watch a movie or something." I suggested to him.

"Alright" he said helping me off the counter, and when I say help I actually mean he picked me up off the counter and set me on the floor. We walked to the living room.

I walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote as he sat on the couch. I walked back towards the couch and sat next to him. He put his arm around me as I turned on the TV and flipped throw the channels. I settled for Scrubs, I love that show. It's freaking hilarious. After about two episodes Jacob got bored and used the arm that was draped around me to play with my hair. Then he started playing with me, he started tickling me.

"Jacob no, I'm really ticklish." I told him between laughs.

"Oh really?" he asked with an evil grin and began tickling me again.

I let out a roar of laughter. He was laughing to but at my expense. I tried to stop him but he was way to strong for me. I then used all my strength to grab his hands but the only way I could totally grip his hands were to intertwine my fingers throw his. I ended up straddling his waist.

"Please stop" I asked breathless from all the laughter.

"All right" he sighed. I let go of his hands and he moved them to my hips. I moved mine to rest on his shoulders.

"So do you think we should tell the family about us?" he asked me.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't say anything until a couple of might think were moving to fast." I told him.

"Hum that's true. Who knows how they might react to it." he told me.

"Yeah." I replyed. His phone then vibrated. I moved my leg so he could reach take it out of his pocket. He looked at it.

"Text message." he told me.

"From who? I asked sweetly.

"Seth" he replied.

"Oh, my unofficial uncle." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah." He replied also laughing.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Just letting me know that there having a bonfire tomorrow down at First Beach, you want to go?" he asked me.

"Hells yeah I do." I replied.

"Good because I want the guys to meet my gorgeous girlfriend." he told me. I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed him. He griped my waist tighter crushing me to him. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck. We kisses for what seamed like forever, we didn't even hear the door open.

"I know it." squealed Alice. I leaped off of Jacobs lap.

"How, how long have you been there?" I asked her.

"Not too long, but long enough." she said with a laugh.

"Hi Jacob." She greeted him while fluttering her fingers. Jacob waved back with en embarrassed look on his face.

"Alice please don't tell anyone yet." I begged while walking to her.

"Don't worry Ren, its safe with me. But I don't see the point in keeping it from them." she told me.

"It's not for long." I told her.

"Well start hiding your affection, they should be here soon." she told me and just like clock work I could hear cars pull into the drive way. I went back to Jacob and gave him one last quick kiss. I pulled back and sat down next to him in a more appropriate manor. The rest of the  
family then came in.

"Whose truck is that in the driveway?" asked Emmett.

"I'm guessing Jacob's because he's sitting on the couch." Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jacob, what are you still doing here?" daddy asked as he came throw the door.

"Oh, just keeping Nessie company will you guys were out." He replied as he stood up.

"How kind of you Jacob." Grandma Esme said as she walked towards us.

"It's go good to see you." She said as she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Mama Cullen." He replied.

"Oh Jacob, you can call me Esme." She told him.

"I would if I could but I can't, I've called you that since I was a kid, I can't change it now." He told her.

"I guess you can't." She replied.

"Hello sweetheart." She told me while kissing my forehead.

We all started chatting around the living room. Everyone talked about there day. Well Jacob and I kept out some key parts of our day.

"I better get going, got to get up early tomorrow." Jacob informed us as he lifted off the couch.

"I'll walk you to your truck." I suggested lifting myself up to join him.

I could feel all their eyes on us as we walked out the door. We walked to his truck.

"You think they suspect anything?" he asked me.

"Hope not, at least not yet." I answered.

"So when you want to pick me up tomorrow?" I asked him.

"How about the same time as today?" he asked me.

"That would work." I answered.

"Alright well, I better get going." He told me.

"Okay." I replied as he gave me a hug.

"I'd give you a kiss but I know for a fact that Edward is watching us." He whispered in my ear. I looked to the side to face the house and found daddy looking out the window.

"You called it." I said with a laugh. He pulled away with a smile. He opened his door and got in. He turned on the truck. I stepped way. He started pulling out.

"See you tomorrow Ness." He called out once he pulled out of the drive way.

"Okay Jacob." I shouted back as I started making my way back to the house.

I walked in and dad was at the door waiting for me.

"Gosh dad, some space please." I told him.

"Sorry angle" he said kissing my forehead.

"It's a dad thing." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ren we have a surprise for you." Emmett told me with a big clown grin on his face.

"And what would that be Uncle Em." I asked with a laugh.

"Come on everyone, let's give our little princes her late graduation present." He told everyone.

Mom and Rosalie came over to me. Rosalie covered my eyes and mom led the way for me. From what I could tell they were leading me to the garage.

"Okay Ren, you ready?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes Rosie." I told her.

"Okay," she began moving her hands way from my eyes.

"Surprise!" they all cheered.

I found myself standing in front of a Surf blue pearl colored Jeep Wrangler. I screamed at the top of my lung. I had asked for a Jeep last year when I finally got my drivers license but I didn't think I would actually get it. I knew this was Emmett and Rosalie's handy work. Emmett was the only one that knew exactly what color I wanted it.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said while hugging them both.

"It was the least we could do, since your parents wouldn't let us pitch in on helping with your tuition." Emmett told me.

"You like it sweet heart?" Rosalie asked me.

"Of course I do." I replied.

"Want to go for a test run?" Emmett asked.

"Hells Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Lets go!" said Emmett as we got into my knew Jeep and I took her for a drive.

We got back around 11:30. I want straight to my room and got ready for the following day. I took a quick shower to refresh myself and changed into my underwear and tee. I was so happy I could barley contain myself. Not only did I get my Jeep but I had the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever have. Jacob was sweet, funny, protective, and he was an unbelievable kisser. I sat on my bed Indian style roaming throw my ipod when my mom came in.

"Hay honey." She greeted me.

"Hay Mama." I replied. She sat down on my bed she had a bag in her hand.

"I got you a few things." She told me while placing the bag in front of me. I looked inside and saw a couple of jeans, band tee's, some blouses, a few accessories and the new "Neon Angels" book I had yet to get.

"Thanks mom, you didn't really have to do that." I told her.

"I know but I wanted to." She told me.

I stood up from the bed and pulled out the clothes from the bag. I examined each one carefully. I then grabbed the book and began skimming throw it.

"So you and Jake?" she asked me. I was shocked, I literally dropped the book in my hand.

"I… umm… well… urge did Alice tell you?" I asked her.

"No," she asked with a laugh.

"Then how…" I said in a confused tone.

"I could tell, they way you two looked at each other said it all." She told me.

"So you don't have a problem with us being together?" I asked her.

"Of course not, I had in mind that this could have happened." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you and Jake have always been inseparable. I'm still traumatized from the time we moved away." She said to me.

"I'm not following." I told her confused.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well you were kind of young I guess your mind blocked it out." She suggested.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The day we moved, you didn't want to go. You were throwing tantrums, screaming at me. We eventually dragged you too the car but you were constantly crying and calling out "My Jacob"." She told me.

"Really?" I asked again.

"I can't remember any of that." I told her.

"You were young sweet heart." She said stroking my hair.

"You think daddy knows." I asked her.

"He's suspicious." She replied.

"You think he'd be mad?" I asked.

"No, just overly protective." She told me.

"Its getting late you should go to bed." She said while kissing my hair.

"Night Mama." I said as she walked to the door.

"Night sweet heart." She replied before she left.

I placed all the clothes my mom bought me back into the bag and placed it in my closet. I placed my new book on my book shelf. I walked back into my room and got ready for bed. I got into my covers and started to sink into the sheets when my phone vibrated. I reached for it, the name Jacob flashed on the screen. I got filled with excitement. I opened the text message.

- Hay Nessie, I just wanted to tell the most beautiful girl in the world, Good Night and Sweet Dreams. I'm counting the seconds until I get to hold you in my arms again, I'll see you tomorrow. –Jacob.

I clutched the phone in my hand and suppressed a squeal. I clicked reply.

- Jacob I can't wait till tomorrow, I already miss you and all I want to do right now is be in your arms. Sweet Dreams Jacob, till tomorrow.-Nessie.

I sent the message and place my phone back on my night stand. Sleep eventually found me and all I dreamed of was Jacob.

**~~~ Okay well I know its been a while since I'veupdated and I'm sorry about that...but i had some major writers block and people just dont seem to want to help me out with any ideas...I really hoped you guys like this chapter...**_**Please Please Please Review Review Review**_**...I really love what you all have to say, Positive or negative...I would love it even more if you guys would give me some suggestions...Give me some suggestion on some conflicts you want Jake and Nessie to have in the future...Or maybe just give me some details you want me to throw in or and event you would like me to put in...so come on guys help me out and**_** Review**_**...Well good day to you all, cant wait to hear your comments...sending all my love to you guys...~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, i own nothing.**

**La Push**

**Nessies POV**

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when my pixy of an aunt came in.

"Renesmee" she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said in a sleepy, whiny tone.

"Everyone is leaving the house. Are you going out with Jacob today?" she asked me.

"Yeah I am, he's picking me up around 12:00 again." I replied.

"Well better start getting up missy, its already 11:25." She told me,

Jolted out of bed and looked at the clock to be sure she wasn't pulling my leg. She was right, I over slept.

"Oh man I over slept, I got to get in the shower and get ready." I said to Alice while getting out of bed.

"Alright well, will be back later. Have fun with Jake." She told me while winking at me.

"Okay Alice." I replied while walking into my bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got out in about 15 minutes. By the time I finally got dressed it was 11:40. I was working on my hair when I heard the door bell ring. Oh god he's early. I ran down stairs to open the door. I was a little self conscious, I hadn't put on my makeup yet and I didn't know how Jacob would react to it.

I opened the door. Jacob stood there in a pair of dark pants and a muscle shirt.

"Hay." I said a little shyly.

"Hi gorgeous." He said coming closer to me.

He enclosed me in a tight hug lifting me off the ground. I giggled when he started twirling me around. He set me back down on the ground and grabbed my face to pull me into a kiss. He kissed me so passionately I had to grip his forearms for support.

"I wanted to do that last night, but your dad was on patrol." He said with a laugh.

"Me too." I said as I moved my hands around his neck.

"So I'm guessing your running a little late?" he asked me.

"How you guess?" I asked with a giggle.

"Well the fact that your hair is still wet and I can actually see your natural pretty face gave you away." He explained.

"Very absorbent." I told him.

"I just woke up an hour ago; I was hoping to be ready by the time you got hear." I told him.

"Hum, well go finish up I'll wait here." She told me.

"You'll be all alone down here, come on." I said while gripping his hand and leading him to my room.

"Make yourself at home." I said when we entered my room.

"No problem." He said as he fell on top of my bed.

I walked to my vanity mirror and continued to dry my hair. Once I was done with that I started applying my make-up. Then when I was done with that I went back over to Jacob who was now sitting in a up right position and looking at me.

When I got to him I crawled into his lap.

"So guess what?" I asked him. He laughed at my excitement.

"What?" he asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie got me the Jeep Wrangler I wanted." I announced to him.

"No way, surf blue pearl color like you wanted?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

"That's great baby." He replied with as much excitement as I had.

"So can we take my Jeep to La Push and leave your Truck here?" I asked him.

"Sure honey, your wish is my command." He told me. I giggled, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"And guess what else?" I asked him.

"I don't know what?" he asked me.

"My mom found out about us." I told him.

"Let me guess, Alice." He replied.

"No, that was what I guessed." I responded.

"Then how…" he began to ask.

"She said it was the way we were looking at each other." I answered.

"Were that obvious?" he asked with a laugh.

"Guess so." I replied kissing his cheek.

"We should get going." He told me.

"Okay just let me get my things and we can go." I said getting off his lap.

I walked to my closet with him following. I walked in and grabbed on of my beach bags. Jacob watched me from the door. I went through my bathing suite drawer. I decided to tease Jacob a little.

"Jakey?" I asked for his attention.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What do you think, one piece or two?" I asked referring to my bathing suite.

"Oh umm, well maybe a… two piece." He said a little unsure.

"Okay." I said with a laugh.

I packed my suite, some flip flops and a change of clothes in my bag. I walked out of the closet. I grabbed my ipod, cell phone and I was ready.

"Kay lets go." I told Jacob.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out. I grabbed my keys before we lift the house. We walked outside and it was pretty sunny for a normal Forks day.

"Looks like you guys picked a good day for the beach." I told Jacob.

"Yeah I know, it's perfect." He said looking up at the sky.

We finally got to the garage. I opened the garaged door exposing my new Jeep. Jacob whistled when he saw it.

"It looks good," he commented while walking around it.

"Yeah." I replied while placing my bag in the back seat.

He made his way to the hood of the car.

"Pop the top let me give it a quick check to see if it's safe enough for my girl." He said putting his hands under the hood.

I opened the drivers' side door and did as he said. Jacob was a car nut, probably bigger then Rosalie. He used to work at a local car shop while he was in high school. I leaned against the side just watching him. It was kind of cute watching him examine the engine. Once he was done he closed the hood and walked over to me.

"So did it pass your examination?" I asked.

"Yes it passed." He said with a laugh.

"Let's get going." He said opening the drives door for me.

I climbed in and he shut the door. I started the engine while he got into the passengers seat.

"We need to pick up a few things before we get to the beach." He told me.

"Okay, where to?" I asked pulling out of the garage.

"I need to pick some stuff up at the market, gets some medications at the pharmacy for Billy, drop them off at his house then go to my house and change." He replied.

"Alright." I said as I made my way to the high way.

We got to the Market; Jacob bought several types of beverages and chips. While at the register the casher was trying to hit on my which got Jacob pissed off and jealous. Jacob got very possessive and started clinging to me, putting his hands around my waist giving the message that I was taken. We got out side and back to the jeep and lauded the stuff in the trunk.

"What was with you back there?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you." He told me.

"And how was he looking at me?" I asked.

"Hum," he thought as he put his hands on my hips.

"He was looking at you like he wanted to do this," he said leaning down and capturing my lips. I pulled away breathless.

"Well he should now you're the only one that gets to do that." I told him.

"I better be." He said with a smile.

"Come on, we still need to go to the pharmacy." I told him.

We got to the pharmacy in a few minutes. Jacob got out and walked in to quickly pickup Billy's prescription. He came back so quick I didn't even have to turn the car off.

"Alright, now to Billy's." he said when he got back.

I drove to La Push with Jacob's direction and arrived to Billy's. We walked in hand in hand.

"Dad!" Jacob called for his dad when we entered.

"In the Kitchen son." Billy called out.

Jacob walked to the kitchen with me right behind him.

"Hay old men." Jacob said as he hugged his father.

"Brought your med's." he said placing the pharmacy bag on the table.

"Thanks son." He said to Jacob before he looked my way.

"And who may I ask is this young lady." She politely asked gesturing towards me.

"Billy it's me, Renesmee." I answered with a laugh.

"Little Renesmee Cullen?" he asked surprised. I nodded.

"Well what are you doing just standing there kid, give me a hug." He said waving me in.

I walked to him and gave him a hug.

"So, spending time with your old pal?" Billy asked.

"Yeah we are." I replied.

"Oh Jake before I forget, could you bring the trash bins into the garage." She asked Jacob.

"Sure Sure." Jacob replied heading out the front door. I turned to Billy.

"Sit down Ness." Billy told me. I smiled and took a seat next to him.

"It's good to have you home Ness, no wonder Jakes been so happy lately."

He replied with a laugh.

"He was never really the same after you left Ness." Billy told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well when you were here there was always something in him, like a kind of warming light to him. It kind of dimmed down when you left." she told me.

"Hum," I simply replied.

"I saw him yesterday and he was radiating with happiness." he told me.

"I spent the day with him yesterday." I said to him.

"Well that explains it." He said with a laugh. I joined in.

"My boy really love you Ness." He told me while gripping my hand. I was about to reply but Jacob then returned.

"Alright, well that's done with." Jacob said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So you ready to go Nessie?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied. I lifted off the chair I was sitting in and hugged Billy good bye.

"Bye Billy." I told him.

"So you around kid." He replied.

"Bye dad, see you later." Said Jacob.

We walked back out side and got into my Jeep.

"What did you two walk about while I was gone?" he asked me.

"Nothing much." I lied.

"So how do I get to your house?" I asked.

"Go straight, take the first right, and my house is the last one on the street." He directed me.

I did as he said and was now pulling into his drive way. He got out while I grabbed my bag from the back seat. He opened my door and helped me out. He walked me up the steps to his front door. He opened it and led me in. I looked around it was a normal living room, plasma TV, family pictures a few couches.

"Bathrooms down that hall if you want to change." He told me pointing to the hall on the left.

"I think I will." I said walking that way but was pulled back by Jacob strong arms.

"Not just yet." He told me with a smile.

"Okay." I said smiling back. I dropped my bag to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted myself on my tip toes and kissed him. We kissed for a good minute before he pulled away.

"Jump, Nessie." He whispered into my ear.

I did as he said and he caught me by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around him. We were now parallel and I didn't have to stretch up and he didn't have to crouch down.

"So is this what that casher at the market wanted to do to me?" I asked him.

"No." he replied. He spun us around and pinned me to the front door. He started kissing my neck working his way up to my face.

"I think it was more along the lines of this." He said kissing my lips with a passion.

He braided his hand in my hair securing my face to his. I would grip the roots of his hair and let my fingers run through his hair. We would have gone even longer but then his house phone rang. He groaned in frustration. He spun back around and sat me down on one of his couches. He pecked my lips one last time.

"Go change." He told me as he walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

I stud up from the couch, grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom to change. I pulled out my clothes from the bag and placed them on the counter. I striped out of the clothes I was wearing. I put on a two piece light blue suite that wasn't too showy but would definitely get Jacob's blood boiling. Once that was on I put on some denim short shorts and a loose black and white plaid button down shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and put on my flip flops. I placed my thing into the bag and went back out. I put my bag on the floor next to the door. I went looking for Jacob. He wasn't in the kitchen so he should be in his room. I walked down the hall to where I assumed was his room. The door was cracked open, and I could see him. He already had on his swim shorts and was about to pull on a gray cotton wife beater. I could see his amazing toned body. His skin was a rustic color all over and he had the most incredible muscular back and arms I have ever seen. Once he pulled on the wife beater I knocked.

"Come in Ness." He told me.

"Hay." said walking into his room.

"You didn't have to knock baby." He told me.

"Old habits." I replied as I sat on his bed.

"You look amazing." He complemented me.

"Thanked." I replied while lying back on his bed. 'Wait till me sees what's under this outfit.' I thought to myself. He was then on top of me.

"Your such a tease." He said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I am not." I replied while tilting my head to the side the give him more access to my neck.

"Are to, your so tempting." He said before kissing my neck.

"And how is that?" I asked. He pulled away and stared down at me.

"Come on, the most beautiful girl in the world is lying in my bed and I can't do anything about it. You think that's not a tease?" he asked me. I blushed.

"Who said you couldn't do anything about it?" I asked as I circled his waist with my legs and grounded my hips into his. He looked shocked.

"I said, I couldn't." he said as he loosened my legs from around his back.

"I don't want us to move that fast, not yet at least." He told me.

"I know I'm just saying." I told him. He laughed and pecked my lips a few times. He rolled over so that he was now laying on his side looking at me.

"So who's going to be at the bonfire?" I asked turning to him.

"Sam, his wife Emily, Embry, Jared, Kim, Quil, Clair, Seth, Leah, Paul and my sister Rachel." He told me.

"Okay, I think I know everyone but Emily and Kim." I told him.

"There really nice, Emily's really sweet. Kim's Jared's girl she's kind of shy at first." He replied.

"Well can't wait to meet them, and see the guy." I replied. He grabbed my hand holding it firmly in his.

"What were you and my dad really talking about?" he asked me.

I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't lie this time.

"He was just telling me how, happy you look lately." I told him. He smiled.

"He said I might be the reason why you're so happy." I told him.

"Might?" he asked confused.

"Nessie, you are the reason why I'm so happy." He told me kissing my hair. I giggled.

"We should get going." I told him as I sat up.

"Yeah we should." He said in response.

He lifted up off the bed and walked to the closet and pulled out some sandals.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always." I said as I walked to the door with him behind me.

I waited for him by the door and he locked the back door. I grabbed my bag and we left his house. We drove to First beach and got there in five minutes. We parked in the parking lot right next to the sand.

"Let's go get the guys so they can help with the stuff in the back." He told me once we were out of the car.

"Alright" I said grabbing his hand and he took us down the beach where several people were at.

"Jake's here and he brought Renesmee." The one I amused was Embry called out.

"Hey you guys." Jacob greeted when we got close enough.

All the guys ganged up on us like a pack of wolves. Each one of them gave me a huge hug.

"Nessie why don't you go hang with the girls while we go get the stuff from the car." he suggested.

"Sure." I said handing him my keys and he gave me a peck on the lips.

All the guys started making kiss noises at us. I blushed. I started walking towards the girls.

"Woo Jake and Nessie sitting in a…(smack)…man Jake, that hurt." said Embry.

"Stop acting like your 10 years old." Jacob told Embry.

I was about a foot away from the girl when Clair came up to me first.

"Hi Renesmee, It nice to see you again." She said giving me a hug.

"Nice to see you to Clair." I replied.

"Hay Ness," Rachel greeted me.

"Hi Rachel." I replied hugging her.

"Been a long time." She said with a smile.

"Too long." I responded.

"Okay move aside let me at her." said Leah as she pushed past Rachel.

"Aunt Leah." I said with excitement.

Seth and Leah became my aunt and uncle by marriage a few years after we left Forks. She was a year older then Jacob and Seth was two years older then me.

"How's everyone?" she asked me.

"There good." I replied.

"Great, come and meet the two newest members of the crew." She said while pulling my hand to the two girls that were sunbathing.

"Ness, this is Emily. Emily Renesmee." She introduced us.

"Hi it's nice to me you Renesmee." Emily said as she lifted of the ground to hug me.

"Same here." I replied.

"Emily's actually my second cousin, she moved down here about five years ago." Leah informed me.

"Oh, that's cool." I said surprised.

"And this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend." Leah said.

"Nice meeting you." She said offering me a hand shake.

"Nice meeting you too." I replied shaking her hand.

"Come on Ness, strip down to that bathing suite and join us." Clair said. I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." I responded.

I pulled out my beach towel and laid it on the sand next to the rest of the girls. I put my bag down and stated stripping off my shorts. I was then buttoning down my shirt when I started hearing the guys coming back. I slid my shirt off and I heard a loud bang hit the floor. We all turned around.

"Gosh Jake just because your girl has a sexy suite on it doesn't mean you have to go all butter fingers on us." Embry teased Jacob.

"Shut up Embry." Jacob said picking up the cases of caned sodas he had dropped. I giggled. 'Mission accomplished.' I told myself.

I sat down on my towel as the guys put the drinks in the cooler. I laid back feeling the sun on my skin. I'd peek throw my lashes and catch Jacob looking my way, which would make me smile.

"Come on girls stop being so lazy, get up and do something." Said Paul.

"Come on Rach, let's go for a swim." Paul suggested to Rachel.

"Alright." She said standing up and taking Paul's hand as they walked to the water.

"Lets go too Quil." Clair said. Quil nodded and they strolled to the water behind Paul and Rachel.

"Emily, could you help me set the grill up babe?" Sam asked Emily.

"I better, you never get it right." She said with a laugh.

Jared sat down with Kim. Leah, Seth and Embry were throwing the football around. Jacob was still organizing the drinks in the cooler. I turned around and reached for my bag and pulled out my Ipod. I was scrolling throw my play lists when Jacob sat himself behind me, placing me in between his legs.

"What you doing?" he asked while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Looking for a song to listen to, I can never choose." I told him.

"Let me help." He said reaching for my ipod, I handed it over.

"Pick something good." I told him.

"No problem." He replied.

I pulled out my sun screen from my bag and started applying it to my arms, legs, stomach, chest and shoulders. I have really fair and fragile skin and I don't want to risk getting sun burned. While I was applying Jacob chose a song.

"I haven't heard this song in a while." He said as he selected the song and put the speakers on full blast. He picked 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'N Roses.

"This song always gets me going." I said as I slowly started to bang my head to the rhythm.

"Me too, it like a blast of energy." He replied.

"Yeah, could you help me with my back?" I asked handing him the sunscreen.

"With pleasure." He told me. I laughed. He moved my hair out of the way and started rubbing the sunscreen on my back. It felt so good having him do that, I had to suppress a moan.

"Okay, all done." He said as he handed me back the bottle.

"Thank you." I replied while placing it back in my bag.

"Any time." He responded. I leaned back against his chest tilting my head back onto his shoulder.

"You want to go for a swim?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

I lifted off the floor. I adjusted my suite and turned to Jacob. He was staring at me like a blind men.

"You coming Jacob?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah." He said coming out of his trance.

He stood up and took off his wife beater, revealing his amazing torso to me. I ran my eyes over him. He didn't even have a six pack but an eight, and his pecks and shoulders, umm, don't even get me started. He took my hand as we walked to the water. Paul and Rachel were pretty far out and Quil and Clair were splashing around. I stepped into the water.

"Oh god, it's cold." I squealed.

"It's not that bad." Replied Jacob as he stepped in.

"Maybe for you." I told him.

"No, look." He said as he splashed me.

"Jake." I squealed while trying to block the water.

"What?" he asked with a evil grin.

"You know what." I said as I splashed him back.

"So it's a war you want then is it." He asked in a serious but playing tone.

"Yes it is." I said with a grin.

"Bring it on Cullen." He told me.

"You asked for it Black." I said before I ran to him.

We griped each others hands, trying to over power one another. He was of course over powering me but I held my ground. He then spun me around, our hands still intertwined.

"You can't beat me Nessie." He whispered in my ear.

That's when I got an idea.

"No Jake, stop your hurting me." I bluffed but said it in a convincing tone. He immediately let go.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to." he said with a concerned and apologetic tone. I turned around and tackled him into deeper water.

"You liar." He said with a laugh once we resurfaced.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He griped me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were inches apart. He gave me and Eskimo kiss before he actually kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle. He was so sweet. He brushed his lips across mine, teasing me. I sighed, which gave him the clue that I wanted him to kiss me. He kissed me so deeply I couldn't even keep myself swimming; I was so focused on him. He noticed I was starting to sink down so he griped my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"A little distracted are we?' he asked with a smile. I giggled.

"I'm just focused on you." I replied before kissing him again.

I leaned back into the water while still having my legs wrapped around Jacob. I closed my eyes and waved my arms in the water. Jacob's hands then started running up my legs to my stomach and around to my back.

"Ness, "he said calling for my attention.

"Hum," I replied opening my eyes.

"Come here." He told me as he pulled me back to him.

He held me protectively in his arms as I buried my face in his neck and griped his shoulders with my hands.

"Your so beautiful Ness." He said kissing my neck.

"Hum," I replied in disbelief.

"Why can't you take the freakin compliment?" He asked me in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I still need to get used to it." I replied.

We kept swimming for a while then returned to the group. We dried off and got changed. The guys played football while we girls chatted. I started getting dark so Sam, Jacob and the rest of the guys started up the fire. Emily cooked up some burgers and hotdogs. I sat myself comfortably in between Jacob's legs with his arms around me. The guys would tell Quileute legends and ghost storied. I actually freaked out when Embry jumped out of the trees, screaming at the top of his lunge. Every one started departing around 11:00. We said our good byes to everyone. I grabbed my bag and Jacob and I walked back to the Jeep. We reached the car, I turned to Jacob. Before I could say anything he had me pinned against the car.

"Can I drive?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said as I thought about it.

He then gave me a very persuasive kiss.

"Sure." I said still light headed.

"Great." He said with a grin.

He helped me into the passengers' seat and he took over as driver. He drove me back home. Once we got there, he parked my car back in the garage. No one was home yet. He turned off the engine and handed me the keys. I placed them back in my bag.

"Working tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered with a sigh.

"What time you off duty?" I asked him.

"I get off around 11:00 this week." He replied.

"Oh." I responded a little disappointed.

"You could drop by sometime if you want; not that much happens around here. I'm always stuck in the sheriff station doing paper work." He told me.

"I might drop by then." I told him.

"I'm hoping you will." He told me.

"Let's get out of this car." he said as he opened the door and got out.

I grabbed my bag as he came around to my side. He opened my door and helped me out. I shut the door and turned to him.

"So since no one's around, would I be getting my goodnight kiss?" I asked him. He smiled and bent down to my level.

"I wasn't planning on leaving without one." He admitted with a smile. I giggled.

He pushed me back against the jeep, he cupped my face in his hands and leaned in, capturing my lips. I trailed my hands up his chest memorizing every one of his muscles. I made my way up to his neck and gripped the roots of his hair, securing his face to mine. He gripped my waist with his left hand and griped onto the jeep with his right. I lightly bit his lip, making him groan. He pushed me even harder into the jeep. We were so close I could barley breath. He pulled away but only moved onto my neck. I leaned my head to the side to give him full access to it. He started sucking on my neck making me moan and my knees tremble. I was probably going to have a hicky when he was done with me. I really didn't care at that moment. Once he stopped he kissed where he was sucking.

"Sorry sweetheart." He whispered while burying his face in my neck.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile.

"I should really get going." He told me.

"Alright." I said with a pout.

He walked me to the front door.

"You sure you'll be okay alone while they get back." He asked.

"I'll be fine." I told him as I gave him a peck.

"Alright, good night Nessie." He told me.

"Night Jacob, I'll try to stop by tomorrow." I told him.

"Please do." He replied.

I gave him one more kiss. We pulled away when were heard cars coming up the drive way.

"You should tell them soon." He told me as he walked down the porch steps.

"I will." I replied.

He got into his truck and started going down the drive way, waving to everyone he passed by. I unlocked the front door and got inside. Lounged on the couch for the moment as I waited for the rest of the family to come inside.

"Hay munchkin." Said Emmett as he came throw the door.

"Hi Em." I replied.

Every one then started piling in.

"Hay angle, how way your day?" mom asked as she sat down next to me.

"Great, it was really fun." I replied.

"Where were you guys?" I asked.

"Charlie and Sue's for dinner." She replied.

"Oh." I responded.

It was really late so I decided to turn in. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I was about to go to sleep when Alice burst throw my door.

"I can't wait till morning." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Give me details and don't tell me nothing juicy went on because I can see that hicky." I covered my hicky when she mentioned it; I only hope daddy didn't notice.

"Spill." She told me.

"Alright, alright." I replied.

I told her every detail. From this morning, to his house, the beach and when he dropped me off.

"So it getting serious?" she asked me with a smile.

"Guess so." I replied with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Ren," she said with a hug.

"That last guy never made you as happy as you have been the fast couple of days." He told me.

"I know Alice." I replied.

"When are you telling Edward?" she asked me.

"I'm hoping on telling him tomorrow." I told her.

"That's a good idea, the sooner the better." She told me. I nodded.

"Besides, I doubt he'll have a problem with it. I mean he's always loved Jake, and you're old enough to make your own decisions." She explained to me.

"I'm just hoping he'll be as understanding as you and mom." I told her.

"He will Ren, don't stress." He said as she stroked my curls.

"Well its late I should get to bed." She told me.

"Me too." I replied

"Nite sweetie." She said as she walked to the door.

"Night Alice." I said as she walked out.

I turned in bed and found my usual sweet spot to sleep. I drifted to sleep hoping I'll awake the next day ready to face me father. I hope daddy takes it well.

**~~~~~~Hay everyone...Thanks to you all for reading, making this stoty one of your favorits and a special thanks to the few of you that Review...Hope you liked this chapter...Please Please Review, i really love reading what you guys think about the story...I need your opinions, which reminds me. Do you guys think i should have a Jacob POV in the next chapter? Please Revie and tell me what you think...Sending all my love to you awsome readers out there...xoxoxoxo~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Brenda other then that everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Telling Daddy and Saying 'I Love You'**_

**_Nessies POV_**

I woke up next morning scared stiff. I'd have to confront my father today I really hope he approves because I don't think there could be any way for me to be truly happy without Jacob. I did my usual routine. Shower, clothes, hair, and make up that I desperately needed to cover up my hicky. I went down stairs to have breakfast. I walked into the kitchen Grandma was making eggs, bacon and hash browns. Mom, Jasper and Emmett were eating.

"Morning Grandma." I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning sweetie, I have a plate ready for you." She said handing me the plate.

"Thank you Gran." I said grabbing the plat and went towards the table.

"Morning" "Jasper, Emmett, Mamma." I said to each one of them with a kiss.

"Morning dear." My mother replied.

"Where's is everyone else?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie went to Port Angles. Carlisle went to the hospital and your fathers in his study." She told me. I nodded.

I started eating. Emmett and Jasper then went into the living room to watch the plasma.

"Are you going to talk to your father about you and Jake?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him when I'm finished eating." I told her.

"It'll be fine honey, he loves you. He'll understand." She told me.

"I hope so." I replied.

I finished eating and was ready to face dad. I walked up stairs to the second floor and to his study. I could hear him typing away when I got closer. I knocked.

"Come in." he told me.

"Hi daddy." I said once I entered.

"Hay angel." He said with a smile as he stopped what he was doing.

I walked in and sat on the couch.

"What going on?" he asked me with a smile.

"I just wanted to speak with you." I told him. He walked over and sat next to me.

"And what would you like to speak with me about?" he asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay well." I said starting off.

"You know I've been spending most of my time with Jacob." I told him.

"Yes." He replied.

"And we really have a lot in common and we really enjoy being with each other so were… were umm…" I said trying to get the last words out but they just wouldn't come out.

"You're dating?" he asked with a laugh. I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, were dating." I confirmed.

"Was it that heard to tell me?" he asked me.

"Well I didn't know how you would take it." I explained confused by how well he was taking it.

"Just answer me this, Dose he make you happy?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then as long as you're happy, I'm happy." He told me.

"Thank you daddy." I said giving him a hug, he hugged me back.

"Plus, I saw it coming." he said pulling away.

"What you noticed how clingy we were to each other too?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Not only that, but you guys were always connected to the hip. It was bound to happen." He told me. I nodded.

"I still remember when he tried to buy you off me with his lunch money one time" We both burst into laughter when he said that.

"Well," he said looking at his watch.

"I should get going; I have to meet your grandfather at the hospital." He told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"See you tonight at dinner, and tell Jacob I want to have a little chat with him next time I see him." he told me.

"Okay, I will." I said a little worried.

"Bye angel." He said kissing my hair.

"Bye Daddy." I replied.

He walked out the door. I walked out after him to be surprised by my uncles.

"Gosh you two are going to give me a heart attack one day." I said holding my chest.

"So, you and Jacob." Emmett said as he said as he poked me with every syllable.

"You guys are so nosy." I said shaking my head and walking away.

"Just tell us when you two started dating?" Jasper asked.

"Saturday." I replied.

"You owe me 20$." Jasper told Emmett.

I proceed to my room. I can't tell you how relived I felt to have daddy so accepting of Jacob and I. Once there I turned on my laptop and e-mailed Brenda. I was downloading some new music when she replied.

_**-Hay Ren, how was your weekend? -Brenda.**_

_**-I had a wonderful weekend, I spent Saturday with Jacob just talking and hanging out and I went to the beach with him and met up with the rest of the guys.**_

_**-Ren**_

_**-Sounds great, did you take my advice and sink your paws into him? ;) -Brenda **_

I blushed when she wrote that.

_**-Maybe. Lol.**_

_**-I knew it! LOL, So you two are official? –Brenda**_

_**-Yeah, were official. Since Saturday.-Ren**_

_**-Aww, Ren I'm so happy for you. Anyone is better then Anthony.-Brenda **_

_**-I know, Jacob is a trillion timed better then Anthony. There's no comparison. **_

–_**Ren **_

_**-Have you swapped spit yet? Lol. –Brenda**_

_**-LOL. Only you would ask it that way, but yes, we've made out countless times to be exact.-Ren**_

_**-Gosh Renesmee, so vicious. Hahahahaha.-Brenda **_

_**-Whatever, so how was your family outing?- Ren**_

I talked to her the rest of the morning. Once the afternoon started rolling around I was dying to see my Jacob. I informed the family that I was going out and made my way into town. I dropped by a local burger joint and picked up a couple meals before I got to the sheriff station. Onec I arrived I was itching to get inside and into his arms. I grabbed the food and got out of my jeep. I walked into the station. The front desk was empty. I rang the bell on the counter.

"Be right out." Jacob shouted from the back room.

I didn't respond I wanted to surprise him. I walked around the counter and sat in one of the rolling chairs. He emerged from the back room seconds later with a hand full of papers.

"How can I…" he began to say but stopped when he saw me. He gave me one of his brilliant smiles.

"Nessie." He said with excitement as he made his way towards me living the papers on the counter.

He lifted me off the chair, giving me a bone crushing huge. He set me down on my feet.

"Hay Jakey." I said grabbing around his neck.

"Hay Pretty lady." He said smiling as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Hum, I missed you." I said as I pulled way to lean my head on his chest.

"You can't imagine how much I've missed you." He said kissing my hair.

"Are you here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah Charlie just went out patrolling. It's a slow day." he told me.

"Well, I brought you lunch, if your hungry." I told him.

"I've been starving for hours." He confirmed.

"Well let's dig in." I told him.

I sat in his lap as we ate our burgers in a comfortable silence. Once we finished eating I cleaned up while he began filing reports. Once I cleaned up I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You need help with something?" I asked.

"Yeah, If you could file these in the filing cabinet that would be great." He said handing me a hand full of files.

"Will do." I said grabbing the files from his hand.

I started filing while he typing documents into the computer. I finished in less than ten minutes. I went back to him. I gripped his shoulders.

"Finished already?" he asked me surprised.

"I file fast." I told him.

"You almost done?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just about." he replied.

I started rubbing his shoulders as he finished his report. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. He started typing faster. I kept kissing him.

"Okay finished." He said in a rush as he spun around in his chair.

He gripped my waist and pulled me to him. He captured my lips, both of us moaning when they touched. He then pulled away and sat me on his pal.

"You dropping by tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Not sure, Alice might drag me to Seattle for that shopping spree she promised me." I told him.

"Alright." He replied.

"I'm pretty sure I could stop by Wednesday." I told him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to baby, I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to." He told me in a serious tone.

"I don't feel obligated; I want to be here with you." I said pecking his lips.

"I just don't want you getting bored with Me." he said while twirling his finger in one of my curls. I held his face in my hands, facing him towards me.

"I'll never get bored of you." I told him before I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

We sat there a little while longer, talking. I told him how well daddy took the new. Jacob told me how Embry spilled the beans and told Billy and Charlie this morning. Billy was ecstatic and Charlie wasn't surprised.

"I should get going it's almost six and I have to be at dinner." I said as I grabbed my purse off the counter.

"Alright I'll walk you to the car." he offered.

We walked hand in hand to my jeep. I spun around to face him once I was at the driver's door. I pulled him closer by his belt buckle.

"You know this uniform makes you looked sexy instead of your usual cute." I told him. He smiled and pushed me into the cars door.

"I'll have to remember that." He told me.

He moved his hand to my cheek and moved it back tilting my head up. He's lips came crushing down on mine. His tongue slid over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth for him. His tongue entered my mouth. He pulled away minutes later and started kissing down to my neck. He then started biting and sucking.

"Jacob," I said with a giggle.

"No hickies." I told him.

"Why not." he wined into my neck.

"Because I won't have time to cover it up when I get home." I explained to him.

"The one I gave you last night was that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised daddy didn't notice." I told him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be it felt really good." I said pressing myself even closer to him.

"Maybe I should make them some where no one can see." He suggested.

"Hum, you might just have to." I replied kissing him again, I could never get tired of that.

"I have to go." I said pushing him forward.

"Alright." He said with a pout.

He opened my door and I climbed in. He closed the door once I was in and I started up the jeep.

"See you soon." I told him.

"Hope so." He responded leaning into my window.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him once more before I left. Once I got home we all sat ourselves for a family dinner. Alice confirmed my speculation of her taking me to Seattle tomorrow. We finished dinner and the family and I played poker for a good two hours. Daddy and I were owning big time. After that I went to bed ready to face the next day without my Jacob.

The week went by a little too slow for me. Alice and I went shopping on Tuesday. We left around 10:00 and we didn't get back until 8:00. I love my aunt Alice but when it comes to her obsessive shopping habits I just want to pull my hair out. I did however get a lot of amazing new outfits.

I spent Wednesday afternoon at the sheriff station with Jacob, it was about the same as Monday only this time we got a little out of hand and ended up in the storage closet. Where a lot of kissing and dry humping took place. I didn't get to see him Thursday, mom and grandma wanted my help with the house. I didn't get to see him today either, my uncles demanded I spend some quality time with them.

It was now 10:00 at night; I was ready for bed wearing some black boy shorts and a gray deep v-neck tee. I couldn't really sleep so I decided to lounge on my window bed and read a little out of my new book. "Neon Angles". I was about a quarter into the book when my phone vibrated. I slid it open, it was from Jacob. I got so excited to hear from him I was smiling like a crazy person. I opened the text.

-Hay beautiful, how was your day?-Jake

-Okay, pretty slow. I miss you.3-Nessie

-I missed you too babe. You look so beautiful.-Jake

-How would you know that, I could look like shit.-Nessie

-Ness, you look sexy as hell in those boy shorts ;)-Jake

-How do you know I'm wearing boy shorts? –Nessie

-Don't get scared okay.-Jake.

-Why?- Nessie

Then a tap on my window startled me. I didn't scream but I jumped out of my seat. I turned around to see Jacob at my window. All essence of fear left and I was now overflowing with happiness. I ran to the window, sliding it open for him.

"I said don't get scared." He said when I opened the window.

"I wasn't scared, just startled." I told him. He laughed.

"Get in here." I said stepping away from the window for him to enter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with excitement.

"It a Friday night, I got off work early and the only thing I could think about, wanted to do was see you." He told me as he came closer to me and held my hands.

"Oh Jacob." I said leaning my head on his chest.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. He brought his right hand up to my cheek, stroking lightly with the back of his hand. I rested my hands on his chest. He then used both hands to gently grab my face and kiss me softly. He was so sweet.

"Come here." I said pulling him to my bed.

I laid on top of the covers making room for him. He laid down and I rested my chin on his chest as I stared up at him.

"This is nice." He said looking down at me as he stroked my back.

"It is." I replied as I drew circles in his chest.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want." He told me.

"Okay well, the fam's been dying for a baseball game. How about we go out to breakfast just you and me in the morning, come back and have a game with them and you and daddy can have that talk I mentioned he wanted to have?" I asked him.

"Sounds good." He said with a smile.

We laid there in silence enjoying each others company when Jacobs hand started working it way into the back of my shirt. I looked up at him. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Trying for second base again?" I asked.

"Maybe." He answered.

I giggled as I straddled his waist. His hand went to my hips and ran along my thighs, giving me goose bumps. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just get goose bumps by me touching you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I confessed a little embarrassed.

"That's adorable." He told me.

I leaned down kissing him passionately. He pulled away.

"Hold on." He said as he slid back so he could sit up with his back to the beds headboard. I crawled back into his lap.

"Much better." I told him.

He smiled and started kissing me again. I trailed my hands up his chest around his neck into his hair. His hands were on my hips and back, pressing me closer to him. I lightly bit is bottom lip making him groan. Biting always got him going. His hands gripped my hips so hard it hurt a little, but I loved it when he got rough with me. I trailed kissed everywhere I could reach. When I reached his neck I started biting and sucking, trying to leave my mark on him.

"God Nessie, that feels good." He said as he started rubbing my legs, giving me chills again.

"You know what else feels good?" I asked in a husky voice as I pulled away.

"What?" he asked as he started kissing my neck.

"This." I said as I started rubbing against the very big and hard bulge that was growing in his pants.

His head rolled back as he shut his eyes and he let out a sigh of pleasure. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. He looked at me in shock but then he started netting them as my hips continued to grind into his hard on.

"I can't take this." He said as he pushed me back and crawled on top of me.

I caged him in between my legs as he kept rubbing himself into my crotch that was only covered by my boy shorts. I was so wet and it felt amazing.

"Dose this feel good baby?" he whispered into my neck.

"Yes, it feels so good." I told him.

"Can I give you that hided hicky we were talking about?" he asked me. I nodded.

He pulled down my shirt revealing the top of my breasts. He kissed my neck with open mouth kissed that drove me crazy. He trailed them to the hollow base of my neck. He then slid his tongue down to my chest. I was breathing heavily. He kissed the valley between my breasts. Then he started sucking on the flesh above my right breast. I moaned as he sucked harder. I gripped his right shoulder with my left hand as my right hand rummaged through his hair. Once he was finished he kissed the red spot. I looked down at him as he readjusted my shirt.

"I'll get the other one next time." He said with a smile. I giggled.

He slid up to my level to kiss me, sweetly this time. He pulled back and just looked at me, starring deep into my eyes. His hand swept a stray hair away from my face and used his fingers to comb it into my hair. He then kissed my forehead and pulled away to stand from the bed.

"It's getting late, I should get going." He told me.

"No." I wined as I leaped out of bed and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Stay." I told him. I looked up at him.

"I promise to behave." I told him. He laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" he asked me.

"Well behave then, just stay." I told him.

"Alright." He said as he walked to my bed, sprawling himself over the whole thing.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." I told him as I walked to my bathroom.

I had to change my underwear; he got me a little too excited. Once I changed I went back to my bed to find Jacob relaxing on my bed, hands behind his head in only his boxers and a black tee.

"Hope you don't mind." He told me once he saw me.

"Not at all." I replied as I walked over to the bed and laid with him.

I laid on my side facing him and he did the same.

"You look tired." He said stroking the bottom of my eyes.

"Only a …little." I said with a yon in between.

"Sure sure, go to sleep honey." He said while placing his arm under my head.

"Humm, you'll be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Of course I will." He said resting his forehead on mine.

"Night Jacob." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Good night Nessie." He said before he lightly pecked my lips and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with warm protective arms around me. His arm was under my head acting as my pillow. I could hear him snoring away so I know he was asleep. I kissed his bicep before I slowly lifted his right arm from around me and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was scared I'd have morning breath. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and went back to Jacob. I lightly sat on the bed hoping not to wake him. But when I sat down his arms circled around my waist and pulled me onto his chest.

"Hi." He told me.

"Morning." I replied with a kiss.

"I could get use to that every morning." He said as he relaxed into his pillow and looked up into the sealing.

"That could be arranged." I said kissing his neck.

"Hum, sounds good." He told me.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said turning to check the time.

"6:00" I answered.

"I should get going." He told me as he got off the bed and started putting his pants back on.

I sat up on my knees as he sat down to put his shoes on. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders not wanting him to leave. Once he was done lacing his shoes he grabbed my hands a kissed my palms. He stood up and turned to me. He laughed when he saw me pouting.

"Enough with this," He said while skimming his thumb over my pouted bottom lip.

He griped my chin and leaned in.

"I'll be back soon." He said against my lips.

"Two hours the most." He said before he pecked my lips.

"Not soon enough." I replied before kissing him again.

"I know." He said standing up straight.

I stood on my bed, which made me taller then him for once. I draped my arms over his shoulders and leaned in and kissed him. He cupped the back of my knees and pulled me off the bed. He then sat me on my bed as he kneeled on the floor.

"Too tall." He said before he attacked my lips again.

"Now you know how I feel." I said against his lips.

"I have to go." He said in a sad tone.

"Okay." I replied a little disappointed.

I followed him to my window. He turned to me.

"I'll be back by 8:00." He said to. I nodded.

He climbed out my window and was now outside. I leaned my torso out the window. I pulled at his shirt tugging him back.

"You forgot something." I told him. He looked confused.

He came closer.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

I pulled his shirt collar so that he was at my level. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tongue, teeth and all. I started pulling away but he only followed, not wanting to end the kiss. We kept kissing until I let him pull away.

"I can't believe I almost forgot that." He said kissing my neck. I giggled.

"I though you were leaving." I said teasing him. He pouted.

"Aww, you'll be back in two hours." I said still teasing.

"That is so not fair." He told me.

"I know." I replied. He pecked my lips.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I responded.

He jumped onto one of the near by trees close to the house and started climbing down. I leaned back into my room and closed the window. I fell onto my bed. I rolled onto his side. I could still smell his cologne on his pillow. I already missed him. Pathetic, I know but true.

I showered in record time. I dressed in some jean short shorts, a black and white baseball shirt that read Cullen #9, with some gray chucks to top it off. I fixed my hair, letting it fall in curls. It was about 15 minute till 8:00 so Jacob would be here soon. I went down stairs, everyone was seated around the table eating breakfast.

"Morning." I said to everyone as on went around the table kissing everyone stopping at daddy. I draped my arm around his shoulder.

"You should eat before it gets cooled sweetie." Said Grandma Esme.

"Oh, it's okay grandma. I'm going out to breakfast with Jacob.

"Oh alright." She told me.

"You'll be back for the game right?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Of course we will." I replied.

"By the "We" you mean you and Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, that's what I mean." I replied.

"Great, then we'll be evened out." Replied Emmett.

The doorbell then rang.

"Wonder who that is." said Alice with a smile.

I returned the smile and went to answer the door. I opened the door and there he stood. Wearing some dark jeans, running shoes and a baseball shirt that was almost like mine only his had shorter sleeves.

"Hay beautiful." He said giving me a huge, lifting me off the floor.

"Hi." I said after he set me down.

"Let me say hi to everyone else." He said passing by me.

"Hey everyone," he greeted them.

He kissed my mother, grandmother and aunts on the cheek and shook hands and patted backs with my father, grandfather and uncles. I walked over to him after he finished his greetings. He put his arm around me.

"So what times the game?" he asked them.

"Around 12:00" Jasper answered.

"Back yard as always?" Jacob asked.

"Yup." Replied Alice.

"Okay well let's get going, I'm hungry." I told Jacob.

"Alright." He replied.

"See you guys in a while." I told everyone as Jacob and I walked out the door, hand in hand.

He walked me to his truck and helped me in. He walked to the driver side and got in. I turned to him.

"Where's my hello kiss?" I asked.

He smiled and slid closer to me. His lips were on mine and I was in haven again.

"Hum," I said content as he pulled back with a smile and started the truck.

We drove to the dinner. Clair gave me a huge and seated us in a comfy circular booth. I ordered a waffle with strawberry and banana toppings. Jacob had a breakfast platter. We finished around 10:00. Jacob paid the bill. We had some time to kill so we drove to the near by park. We parked in the internal parking lot of the park. I was still pretty early so there weren't that many people around. Jacob and I jumped into the trucks bed where he had a thick blanket. He spread it out and we sat on it just relaxing, with me sitting in between his ling legs. He swept my hair away from one of my shoulders to the other, exposing my neck for him to kiss. I played with his hands, stroking his long fingers, following the prints. He then took his hand away from me and used it to tilt my face to face him. He smiled looking down at me. He skimmed his lips over my nose kissing the tip. He then moved to my lips, kissing me softly. I moved my hand up around his neck, holding him there. He pulled away.

"What time is it?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said lifting his wrist to see his watch. He laughed.

"11:00, Why?" I asked.

He fell back, pulling me with him and rolled us over so he was half way on top of me.

"Just wanted to be sure we had some time." He told me. I smiled.

He didn't kiss me yet. He leaned on his right elbow looking down at me. He traced my face and ran his fingers throw my hair. I was a little strange having him do this. Not bad just different. No one has ever been so sweet with me like this and no one has ever made me feel the way he does. Does that mean that I'm in love with Jacob? Yes, it does. Oh god what if he doesn't love me in return. Could I take the rejection? What if I do tell him, would it change anything? Would he feel the same way or would break up with me first thing. What do I do?

"You okay Ness?" he asked snapping me out of my thought.

"Yeah, just deep in thought." I told him a little hesitant.

He looked a little skeptical but ignored it. He then leaned down and kissed me but I was still a little out of it, still deep in though. He noticed and pulled away.

"Nessie, I'm serious. What's wrong honey?" he asked me.

Could I tell him? Could I tell him that I was madly in love with him and only hope that he would feel the same? Or should I just keep my mouth shut and keep him as long as I could? That last option sounded pretty good.

"Ness?" he asked for my attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I pretended to act like I was out of it.

"I'm just blanking out is all." I told him.

He arched his eyebrow not believing me. I gripped his shirt pulling him down so I could kiss him. I pulled him so far down he had to us both his hands to support himself over me. My hands traveled up his chest to his face. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him even deeper. He pulled away breathless. I continued to kiss his face, neck, anywhere I could reach. I placed my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart pounding away, almost matching mine. He turned to me, placing his face in my neck.

"I love you Renesmee." He whispered into my neck.

Did he just? Oh my god he did. I've never felt so happy. Tears started running down my face. All those thought I was thinking of before meant nothing. He loves me.

"Ness?" he asked when I didn't respond.

He pulled back out of my neck. He saw the tear.

"Renesmee," he said with a worried tone as he started wiping the tears away.

"Honey, I didn't tell you that to make you cry." He said when he looked at me with pain in his eyes. He pulled us into a sitting position.

"I know, it's a little early for me to say that and you probably don't feel that way, but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I'm sorry. Do you want me to take you home and give you some time to yourself or," I stopped his rant with a soft kiss. I pulled away and leaned my forehead onto his.

"I love you too Jacob." I whispered to him.

His eyes snapped open, wider then usual.

"Really?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, really." I replied with a laugh.

"You don't know how much you mean to me Nessie." He said while cupping my face in his hand.

"You're everything to me Jacob." I told him.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me. He nipped and sucked on my bottom lip while I sucked on his top. His tongue found its way into my mouth as his tongue stroked mine, making me moan.

"We should get going." He said pulling away.

"Okay." I said loosening my grip on his shirt.

We stood up in the trucks bed. He jumped out first. He held up his arms for me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he helped me out. He set me on my feet and helped me into the passenger's seat. He got into the drivers seat. He started up the truck but not before pecking my lips again. He drove us back to my house, holding my hand the whole way.

Once we were back at the house he parked in the main driveway outside the main door. We walked hand in hand to the back yard were Emmett and Jasper were putting chalk lines in the grass. Daddy, mom and Alice were sitting in chairs closes by. Rosalie was practicing her swing and my grandparents were just coming out the back door.

"Look who's finally back." Said Alice as we approached.

"Hay everyone." I greeted them.

"You got her just in time, Em and Jaz should be done soon, with the field so we can finally play." She told me.

"Come help me warm up." I told Jacob as I grabbed two gloves and a baseball from the pile next to Alice. He nodded and followed me.

We walked a little out of the way to throw the ball around.

"Stay." I said as I stood him where I wanted.

I ran a good distance away from him. I turned around.

"Ready baby?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I throw the ball to him. He caught it and throw it back. We kept throwing the ball back and forth, putting distance between us once in a while.

"Okay let's start the game." Screamed Emmett.

I ran to Jacob and we walked to the rest of the fam.

"Okay let's pick teams." Said Jasper.

"I call dibs on Renesmee." Emmett said.

I kissed Jacobs cheek and walked over to him.

"Edward," Jasper called.

The official teams were; Emmett, myself, Alice, Grandpa Carlisle, and mom. Versus; Japer, Daddy, Rosalie, Jacob, and Grandma Esme. Jasper and Emmett played rock paper scissors. Jasper picked scissor and Emmett rock. We were batting first.

"Baby girl goes first." Emmett said while handing me the bat.

"Sure thing Em." I said while taking the bat and rolling my eyes.

I stepped up to the plat. I had a few practice swings and was ready. Esme crouch behind me to catch. Rosalie nodded asking if I was ready. I nodded in response.

"Play ball." She yelled.

She readied her pitch and hurled it as me. I swung the bat sending it pretty far. Daddy started running for it. I made it to third base before the ball was back in Rosalie hand.

"Woo, that's my niece." Emmett cheered. I giggled at my uncle's playful spirit.

"Nice hit honey." Jacob said as he guarded me at third base.

"Thanks baby." I replied pecking his lips.

I turned back to the game. Emmett was up next.

"Come on Em, homerun." I yelled.

Rosalie pitched him the ball. He hit the ball pretty hard but not far. He got to second base and I scored a point. Alice was up next she hit it but got tagged out. Carlisle was next he got to second base and Emmett scored us another point. Mom was up next. She hit the ball pretty high and daddy caught it. It was my turn to pitch again. I sent it flying, I was pretty sure I could of made a home run but Jake tagged me out.

"Three outs switch." Called out Jasper.

We switched and Jaspers team was up.

We got really into the game. It was around 4:00 when we decided to call it a game. Jasper's team had 16 points but Emmett's had 19, we won. Esme and mom went into the house to start dinner. The rest of us picked up the equipment. I was packing up the catching mitts. I was about to swing them over my shoulder but Jacob stopped me.

"Let me get that honey." He said holding out his hand.

I handed it to him and he swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand with his other hand. We started strolling to the storage shed when dad came up to us and put his arm around mine and Jacob's shoulders.

"That was a good game; you still played real good Jake." He complemented Jacob.

"Thanks Edward." Jacob replied.

"So how about after dinner the three of us have a little chat in my office?" dad asked.

"Sound good Edward." Jacob replied. I nodded

"Alright, see you two inside." Said daddy as he walked towards the house.

"Should I be scared?" Jacob asked me when dad was far enough away.

"I don't think so." It told him.

"Well you've known my dad longer then I have." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but he spawned you. So I think there's a slight difference." He said with a smile. As he opened the sheds door and throw the bag in.

"He was happy when I told him, and he hasn't said anything negative about you." I explained to him.

"As long as he doesn't keep you away from me I'm good." He said as he put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around hid neck.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"Love you Jacob." I whispered. He gave me a gleaming smile.

"Love you to Nessie." He said before he kissed me.

"Let's get inside." He told me. I nodded in agreement.

We ate dinner with the family. Grandma made burgers and fries. Once we all finished Jacob and I volunteered to wash the dishes. When we were finished we followed my father to his office. We sat on the couch, close to each other but not too close.

"Alright well, just to start off I have no problem with this. You're old enough to make your own choices Renesmee and I personally love that you picked Jake." He told us. I smiled.

"And as for your physical relationship well," dad started to get a little uncomfortable. I blushed.

"Whatever you two do is between you two, I only ask that you be cautious." My dad said a little nervous.

"As for the sleepovers," He said raising his eye brow.

"You knew about last night?" I asked him embarrassed.

"It's a little easy to figure out when I see Jacob climbing down a tree at 6:30 in the morning." He explained.

"I'm sorry Edward I," Jacob tried to apologize.

"Its all right, I use to do the same thing with Bella back when we were teenagers." He said with a smile.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I had a problem with that. I understand, I'll even let you use the front door once in a while." He said with a laugh. We both joined him.

"Renesmee, could you step outside for a moment. I'd like to speak with Jacob alone for a moment." He asked me I nodded.

I lifted from the couch. I kissed Jacobs cheek for moral support and left the room, closing the door behind me. I paced the floor wondering what they were talking about. I was chewing on my nails when the door finally opened. Jacob came out.

"So, what he say?" I asked him.

"Just the basic dad speech about dating his daughter." He said with a smile as he came closer to me. I curled my arms around his neck once he was close enough and he wrapped his around my waist.

"And what details would that speech include?" I asked.

"Basically, Hurt my baby girl and I'll hurt you." He told me.

"He threatened you?" I asked surprised.

"Not like that Nessie, more of a warning never to hurt you. He was really civil about the whole thing." He explained.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right Ness?" he asked me, staring into my eyes.

"I know." I replied before kissing his lips.

"Alright love birds, were starting a game of Jenga downstairs." Alice said interrupting us.

"Alright." We both said.

"I'll be down in a second." She told us as we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Jacob and I sat on the floor side by side. Daddy and Alice soon joined us and the game began. Everyone toppled the tower more then once. We were all having a blast. Around 9:00 Jacob announced he was leaving, I walked him to the truck. Once there I pushed him up against the driver's door and attacked his lips. I was pretty thankful that the driver's door was on the opposite side of the houses view. I wouldn't want anyone looking at us. He held me in his arms, protectively and possessively. I held onto his biceps. He pulled away and buried his face into my neck.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I whispered in his ear.

"Count on it." he replied pulling out of my neck.

"I just need to stop by Billy's and my house." He told me.

"I'll be waiting." I told him.

"I won't keep you waiting long." He said before he kissed me again.

"You better not." I said against his lips.

"I need to get going." He told me.

"Alright." I said disappointed. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you so much Ness." He replied.

I pulled away so he could get into his truck.

"Bye." I told him throw his window.

"I'll be back soon." He said before he put the car in reverse and drove off.

And now I play the waiting game. I said to myself as I went back inside.

~~OO~~OO~~OO~~

_**Hay everyone...okay its been a while i know, sorry...I really hope you guys like this chapter, its a bit more steamy...One of my reviewers said they wanted to see some lemmons pretty soon, i can only tell you to be patient...and I'm sorry if you wanted a Jacob POV in this chapter...one review that asked for it came a little late...but i promise I'll write a Jacob POV in the next chapter...but for now please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...I really need the feedback, knowing you guys like or hate the story really helps me write...not that many people have giving me suggestions...i'm hoping i'll get one or two one day...oh and i posted some pictures on my profile of Jacob and Nessie, check them out...sending my love to all my readers...xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox:) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, all rights go to Stephanie. **

**Heated Night and Home Movies**

**Jacob's POV**

I was driving to Dads house, to check up on him like I usually do on Saturdays. After that I was heading to my place to get some clothes so I wouldn't have to leave Nessie in the morning. Hum. Just thinking about her made my heart beat faster. I thank the stars everyday that the Cullen's decided to move back to Forks. For bring my Nessie back to me. I honestly don't know what I was doing before she came back into my life. I have something to look forward to now. Renesmee is the most amazing, thoughtful, beautiful girl in the world. I've always cared about her, since she was a little girl. I was always the little brother with two older sisters. It felt good having a little someone to look after. I was so excited when I knew Bells was going to have a baby girl. I was stuck to Bella's side like gum to a shoe. I was pretty bummed out when they moved, but I coped. I got through life. I thought about her often. I would wonder if she ever thought of me. I got pretty preoccupied after I got into high school. I had a couple girlfriends through high school but it never spent more then a few weeks with them. I quit dating when I got out of high school and started studying to become a police officer. It was my second choice. I really wanted to be a mechanic but I cost a lot more money, money I didn't have. It was still my hoddie though I loved working on cars and or motorcycles at times. I got a job working in Forks with Charlie. That's when essence of Nessie started coming back to me. Charlie would on occasion talk to me about her and the family. He would tell me how beautiful she was becoming whenever he came back from visiting them in Denver. I didn't get the full effect of her until she walked into the station the other day they moved back. She wasn't beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous. All the caring feeling I have for her weren't replaced but enhanced into feelings of love and adoration. She looked like an angel. With her angelic pale face, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and penny colored hair and her body, don't get me started. She was perfect. It felt weird at first, feeling that way about her. But it was so easy being with her and when we kissed it just felt perfect. Like she was made for me and I for her. When I told her I loved her I was terrified but I couldn't contain my feeling for her and when she said she loved me too. I can't even explain the joy I felt. I was a little scared of what Edward might tell me, but it all turned out pretty good.

I was already pulling up to Billy's house. I parked right in front. I turned the truck off and walked to the front door. I pulled out my spar key and opened the door.

"Dad." I called for him.

"In here son." He called out to me.

I found him in the living room.

"How you doing old man?" I asked as I walked in and sat on the couch to his side.

"Great" he replied.

"That's good dad." I told him.

"How was your day kid?" he asked me.

"Great, spent it with Nessie and the Cullen's." I replied.

"That reminds me when are you going to bring my future daughter in law by again." He asked me with a smile. I laughed.

"Well I could bring her by tomorrow, Rebecca and Rachel will be over we could have breakfast here." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Billy replied.

"So, could she possibly be my daughter in law?" he asked.

"There's a pretty huge possibility that could eventually happen." I answered with a smile.

"You love her son?" he asked me.

"Yeah I really do dad, more then anything." I answered sincerely.

He gripped my shoulder.

"She's a very precious jewel Jacob, treat her right." He told me.

"That has always been my intention dad, I feel like she's the reason for my existence." I told him.

"Well, son in that case." He said rolling away into the hall towards his room.

I waited for him to return. I could hear him rummaging throw his drawer. Then I heard him wheeling himself back to me.

"I want you to have this." He said handing me a black velvet box.

I was completely shocked. I opened it and saw my mothers ring.

"Dad." Was all I could say.

"I know, it's a little early and all but when I met your mother I started working my butt off to buy this ring. I know she was the one I would always want." He told me.

I still couldn't speak.

"I can tell that Nessie could be the one for you the way you look at her, so when you two are ready you'll have the ring." He explained.

I got out of my seat and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said with feeling.

"Your welcome son." He replied.

I sat back on the couch. I closed the box and placed it safely in my jackets inter pocket. I looked at my watch, it was almost 10:30 and I still had to drop by my place.

"I have to get going, you need me to do anything around here before I leave dad?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." He replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." I said as I patted his back and headed towards the door.

I got into my truck and headed for my house. I parked in my driveway. I got inside and went straight to my room I went to my closet and pulled out two pairs of pants, some tee-shirts and boxers. I grabbed a small duffle bag and packed it up. I pulled the velvet box out of my pocket. I opened it and looked at my mothers ring. I could imagine Renesmee wearing it one day. Not now Jake, I told myself. I put the ring in my bottom sock drawer for safe keeping. Once I made sure my house was secure and locked up I headed out. I got back into my truck and was on my way back to my Nessie.

When I made it back to the Cullen's house most of the lights where out except for her bedroom lamp. I stowed my truck away close to the wood so it wouldn't be noticed. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the back of the house. I started climbing one of the trees that was closest to the house. Once I reached the second floor I got off the tree I was climbing and stepped onto the roof. Her window was the only one that could actually see me coming. My eyes were on her the whole time I walked to her window. She was wearing a large black tee-shirt that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a clip with some strands of hair falling from the pile. She had her ipod in her hand and ear buds in her ears, she was mouthing the words to the song. She looked beautiful I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

**-Honey, I'm home. - Jacob **

I sent the message. I waited for her to receive it. She pulled out her ear buds and crawled off her bed to her nightstand and slid open her phone. A huge smiled spread across her face she then turned to the window where she saw me. She walked over and opened the window. I flung my bag in first then I crawled in. Once I was completely inside the room her arms were around my neck. I circled her waist with my arms.

"I missed you." She told me.

"Me too honey." I replied.

I brushed my lips against hers, making her sigh. Her small hands then traveled to my arms where she gripped my biceps. I buried my face in her neck. I loved her neck. It was so smooth, delicate andshe smelt so good, like a flower shop and she tasted like a sweet apple dipped in caramel. I kissed her several times around her neck before I went for her lips. Once I did she griped my neck, not letting me go. She then pulled away.

"What's with the bag?" she asked me.

"Just brought some clothes so I wouldn't have to leave in the morning." I told her.

"Good, because I don't think I'll let you leave this time." She told me. I laughed.

I grabbed the bag and walked to her closet. She sat on her bed again. I tossed the bag in and closed the closet. I turned to her. She was turned around connecting her ipod to its charger. I made my way to her. I kicked off my shoes and crawled onto her bed. She felt the bed shift and turned to me. I was already inches away from her face. I peppered her face with kisses as she laid back on the bed. I laid next to her with my arm around her waist.

"How was Billy?" she asked as she started playing with my hand.

"He was good, he asked when you were coming by again, I said we might stop by tomorrow for breakfast." I told her.

"That would be nice." She replied turning to face me.

"Plus Rebecca will be there so you can finally see her too." I told her.

"Even better." She told me.

I stroked her face with the back of my hand. I reach behind her and took the clip out of her hair and fanned her curls everywhere. I palmed her cheek and brought her close to me. I kissed her lips softly, lovingly. She moved closer to me, placing her hands on my chest. I pulled her so she would be lying half way on top of me but also sitting on the bed. I stroked her curls and she caressed my neck. She bent down kissing my atoms apple. Our hands intertwined with each other. She brought my hands above my head and straddling my waist. She was driving me crazy. I already had a huge bulge in my pants. She leaned down and kissed me passionately, her teeth grazed my bottom lip. She let go of my hands and cupped my face. I moved my hands to her legs. Her shirt was ridding up her thighs. I moved my hands under her shirt expecting to find some cotton boy shorts but was pleasantly surprised when I felt lace. I traced the panties, if you could call them that. By how they felt they weren't covering that much. Just imagining how they looked made me groan.

"Like what you feel?" she asked me in a husky voice.

"You have no idea." I told her.

"I think I have some idea." She said with an evil grin as she grounded herself into my hard on. God she was going to be the death of me.

"What color are they?" I asked her in between kisses.

"Red." she whispered in my ear.

"Can I see?" I asked her as I tugged on her shirt.

"Not just yet." She told me.

She removed my hands from under her shirt and placed them behind her back. She then rolled us over so I was now on top and her legs were wrapped around me. I started kissing her everywhere I could reach. Her hands went under my shirt this time. She stroked my chest and abs before she started tugging my shirt up.

"A little help." She told me. I laughed.

I leaned back on my knees. I pulled my shirt off. She immediately brought her hands to my chest once it was off. I tossed my shirt onto the floor. Her nails scratched there way down to my abs. She traced her fingers over each one of them.

"Like what you feel?" I asked the same question she asked me before.

She ran her hands back up to my chest and up around my neck.

"God yes." She said before she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

She tightened her legs around me. Her hands were still stroking my chest. I griped her thighs as I started grounding myself into her. She moaned and started biting her lip trying to suppress the moans. I started lifting up her shirt to reveal the red patties I desperately had to see. I pulled back and looked down at them. Gosh she was trying to kill me. They left nothing to the imagination. I had to pull her shirt back down to hide them from myself.

"To mush?" she asked me biting her lip.

"No baby, there just umm," I tried to explain but ended up laughing.

"I think I get It." she said with a laugh.

"You're just so freakin sexy baby, so tempting." I said pecking her lips.

"That was the point." She told me.

"So you were trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"Something like that." She admitted as she pulled me towards her for a deep kiss.

She started rubbing herself against me again.

"I want you." She whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped open. Did she really just tell me she. I couldn't even finish asking myself. I pulled away, lifting off the bed and away from her.

"Jake?" she asked confused.

"We can't Nessie." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Ness, you and me just happened a week ago. It's still way to early." I told her.

"I know but, I love you. Don't you love me too?" she asked.

"Of course I do." I answered shocked she would ask that.

"Then what's the problem." She asked kneeling on her bed and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I just want our first time to be special, private, no interruption, and just about you and me." I explained to her.

"I guess it dose sounds nice once I think about it." she told me.

"And believe me baby, I'll make it worth your wild when that day comes." I told her as I enclosed her in my arms. She bit her lip.

"Ever notice how backwards our relationship is?" she asked me.

"You mean by how I should be asking for it and you should be convincing me to wait?" I replied.

"Yeah." She said with a laugh.

"I'm betting it's your teenage hormones." I told her. She laughed.

"Maybe." She told me.

I sat back down on her bed and laid back with a sigh. She turned to me, leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Be right back." She said as she walked to the restroom.

I lay there for a while, just relaxing and thinking. I lifted off the bed and pulled off my pants. I walked around the other side of the bed where I slept last night, picking my shirt up on the way. I turned it right side our and was about to put it on. She came out of the bathroom then.

"No no no no." she said walking towards me.

"What?" I asked confused.

She looked at me then down at my shirt. She snatched it out of my hands and thrown it over her shoulder. She then came closer and placed her hands on my chest.

"No shirts allowed." She told me. I laughed.

She crawled onto her bed and was on her knees.

"Does that go both ways?" I asked gripping her shirt.

She turned to me. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt and she began pulling it off.

"Ness I was just kidding." I said a little shaky.

She pulled it off completely, she had a skin tight black wife beater on, it was really small and only reached her nave and it really highlighted her chest. Well at least it wasn't a bra, I guess. She throw her shirt at me, it landed on my head. I heard her laugh. I smiled as I took the shirt off my head and let it fall to the floor. I noticed she wasn't wearing her lace panties.

"What happened to the sexy red lace?" I asked.

"You got me a little too excited," she blushed.

"I had to change." She explained.

So I got her nice and wet. What a huge ego bust. I was smiling like an idiot.

"Stop with the cocky smile and come to bed?" she said as she crawled under the covers. I grinned and crawled in with her.

I placed my arm under her and she snuggled into my side, placing her head on my bare chest. Her legs intertwined with mine. I raised my hand up to her head and stroked her curls. Her head tilted up looking at me I looked down at her. She looked at my lips and then my eyes. She wanted a kiss. I gripped her shoulder and brought her closer to me. I kissed her sweetly, with just enough tongue. She pulled away with a sigh and laid back onto my chest.

"Love you Jakey." She told me.

"Love you Nessie." I replied.

"Night night." She told me with a yon.

"Sweet dreams Honey." I said as she drifted off to sleep. I stretched up and turned off her lamp.

I stayed awake for a while. Her left hand was resting on my chest. My mind went wild. I started imagining my mothers ring on her finger. Would she say yes if I asked her one day? Would she have to think about it or would she give me a straight answer at that moment? God Black stop being dumb, we've only been dating for a week. She started moving closer to me using her arm to grip me tight.

"Hum," she sighed. I smiled and stroked her head.

"My…Jacob." She said softly in her sleep.

And I was hers. I love her so much. This morning was pure torture when she started crying. My heart ached when I say the tears. Thank god they were happy tears. Gosh who knows what will happen to me if she was really hurting. What am I thinking? She'll never feel an ounce of hurt as long as I'm around, I would never hurt her and if any kid of physical pain came her way I would gladly take it.

As I kept thinking I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up first this time. I was lying on my left side my right arm draped around a sleeping Nessie. I pulled away after I realized I had some morning wood. I lifted of the bed trying not to wake Nessie. I walked to the restroom and closed the door lightly behind me. I used the facilities and calmed my morning wood down before I went back to her. She looked so beautiful while she slept. Hair sprawled all over the place, her black lashes fanning her cheeks, the cute little notices she made as she slept. It was already 7:30.

Breakfast at Billy's was at 9:00. I decided it was time to wake her up. I slowly crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. I kissed the tip of her nose. She reacted by scrunching her nose. I laughed. I kissed it again. This time she tried brushing the irritants away. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She hummed. I open mouth kissed her neck again. She moaned this time.

"Taking advantage of my unconscious self." She told me.

"No just persuading you to wake up." I said kissing down her neck.

"Hum, its working." She told me.

"What will make it take full effect?" I asked making my way back to her face.

"I think you know the answer to that." She told me.

"I think I just might." I said before I crushed my lips to her.

We both moaned when we touched. Her legs curled around me. My hard on was back. She ran her fingers through my hair, god I loved when she did that. She gripped my roots holding me there. Then the shaking of the door knob startled us.

"Morning Ren…." Said Alice as she walked in.

Nessie panicked and pushed me off of her and onto the floor. As if Alice didn't see me already.

"Well lookie here." She said with a laugh.

"Hi Jacob." She said fluttering her fingers at me.

"Hey Pixie." I said waving back.

"We were just umm…" Nessie tried to explain.

"Oh hush Ren, we all know about your little sleepovers." She said with a wink.

"Just wanted too tell you that everyone's going out to breakfast." She told Nessie.

"Okay thanks for telling Me." said Nessie a little anxious.

"Alright see you later, Bye Jake." Alice said walking away.

Nessie then turned to me.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking apologetically at me on the floor.

"It's alright honey." I said lifting myself up.

I starched out my arms and back when I got up. Then I felt little finger on my stomach. I looked at Nessie. She was looking at my abs as she ran her fingers over them while biting her lip. I guess she had a thing for my muscles. She looked up at me when she saw me staring at her. She blushed. I brushed her hand away from my stomach. She looked confused. I leaned in and buried my face in her neck. She started giggling when I started kissing and biting. I used my left hand to tilt her head up slightly so I could kiss up her neck. I then cupped her face in both my hands and kissed her. I started slow but grow. I let go of her face and she circled her arms around my neck.

"We should start getting ready." I said breathless. She nodded, unable to speak yet.

"I call dibs on first shower." She said walking to the bathroom.

I laughed and dropped onto her bed. I herd the shower start and the shower curtains move. I grabbed her itouch and went to her music. She was definitely my kind of girl. She had almost all my favorite bands. I set it on shuffle and put her ear buds in my ears. The first song that came up was, Seven Nation Army by The While Strips. I bobbed my head to the beat. Next was my all time favorite song, I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness. I use to like the song for the awesome sound and guitar rifts and for the singers crazy vocal capabilities but know I really loved the lyrics. They really reminded me of my feeling for Nessie. The next song was Seventeen by Winger. This song got me thinking, I'm so glad Nessies 18 and she'll be 19 in a few short months. Would she be off to college by then? I hadn't really though about her really leaving. Washington University is like five hours away. Crap what am I going to do? While I thought of this Nessie came out of the restroom in a robe.

"That was quick." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm pretty quick." She said running the towel throw her wet hair.

"I save you some hot water, go for it." She told me.

I sat up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I put a toothbrush and some towels for you on the counter." She said as I came closer.

"Thanks Honey." I said as I pecked her lips and went into the bathroom.

I started the water. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth when I got out. When I came out of the bathroom she was already dressed in some tight faded jeans that showed off her curves and a light blue button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up and exposing a little chest. She was just putting her usual Chuck Taylor's on when I walked in. She looked up and smiled, I slimed back. She ran her eyes up and down my form, she bit her lip. I laughed. I went to the closet where I left my stuff. I closed the door behind me and changed in there. I dressed in some dark jeans and a white tee. Only I didn't put it on yet, I put it in my back pocket letting it hang out. I walked out shirtless, just to see her reaction. I walked out but she wasn't there but I could hear the echo of her voice coming from the bathroom. She was humming. I walked to the door and she was putting on some mascara, like she needed it.

I leaned onto the doors from. Just watching her, waiting for her to notice I was watching her. I learn a lot about her just by watching. Like while she was applying her mascara she would get on her tip toes to get even closer to the mirror, and how she would tilt her head to each side deciding if the outcome was to her liking, she's just too cute. She still hadn't noticed me while she started putting her stuff way in her makeup bag. She finally turned to me, she looked shocked at first but then she had a good look of me.

"God, you're a tease." She said as she charged at me.

She jumped on me and curled her legs around me and her arms around my neck. I barley bugged. I gripped her thighs. Once she knew I had her she let go of my neck and cupped both my cheeks in her hands and bringing my lips to hers. She kissed me fiercely. I pushed her up against the wall next to us. She uncurled her legs leaving them hocked on my hips since she was pretty secure with the wall and me keeping her stable in between. Her hands were still on my face I gripped her wrists and brought them both above her head. I kept kissing her for a while before I moved on to her neck, my favorite place. I started nibbling on her skin. She moaned and sighed.

"Humm, Jacob." She moaned.

I let go of her wrists and went back to gripping her thighs only this time I started grinding myself against her.

"Mmmm, Baby your making me regret not tempting you more last night." She whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Like I said last night, when that day comes I'll make it worth your wild." I replied.

"Umm," she said leaning on my shoulder.

I decided it was time too cool down. I gripped her tight and pulled away from the wall and sat her on her bed. I pulled my shirt out of my pocket and pulled it on. I looked as Nessie who was pouting. I laughed. I sat next to her.

"You'll see me shirtless so many times it'll get boring after a while." I told her. She kissed my cheek.

"Don't count on it." she told me. I laughed.

I started putting on my shoes. Once I was done with that I turned to Ness.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah just let me get my purse." She said going into her closet. I stood by the door. She came out seconds later.

"Ready let's go." She told me. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. We walked to where I stowed my truck. I helped her in first as always and then took my seat behind the wheel. I turned on the radio to krock. While I was driving Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore came on. Nessie started singing along. I had never heard her sing, she was really good. I mean I've always liked Haley William's voice but Nessie sounded way better. She sang every song that popped out of the radio; I loved every minute of hearing her sing. We finally made it to Billy's. I got out and made my way around to help Nessie out. We walked hand in hand into Billy's.

"Where here dad." I called out.

Nessie walked ahead of me.

"Hi Billy." She greeted him.

"Hey kid, how you been?" Billy asked her.

"Great." She replied.

"Hi Rachel, Hi Rebecca." Nessie said in a happy tone.

She hugged Rachel and then Rebecca a bit longer, since she hasn't seen her since she moved back.

"You two need any help." Nessie asked referring to breakfast.

"No it's fine, thanks though." Rachel answered. Ness nodded.

I sat myself at the table next to my dad.

"So you and my boy are official now right." Billy asked Nessie

"Yes, we are." She answered as she sat next to me. I put my arm around her.

Billy smiled, happily.

"Foods ready." Both Rachel and Rebecca said at the same time, the simultaneous twin thing still creeps me out.

We all ate breakfast while chatting. We discussed family matters, upcoming events and other then that just talked. Once we were finished. Nessie helped my sisters wash the dishes and I wheeled dad into the living room. After the girls were finished they joined us in the living room and we continued chatting for a while.

"Well we should get going." I said lifting off the couch and stretching my arms.

"Yeah we should." Confirmed Nessie.

She lifted off the couch and hugged Billy. I hugged and kissed my sisters at the same time. I then hugged my dad and Nessie hugged my sisters separately. We walked to my truck; I helped her in and then got in myself.

"So where to now?" she asked.

"I don't know, anywhere you want." I told her.

"Okay umm, lets head into town and find a music store. I'm getting bored with the same old thing." She told me.

"Alright." I said turning the truck on and driving off.

I knew the perfect place to take her. It's one of my favorite music stores. They had the best selection of hard rock music of every era, you could find anything there. Plus that's were Embry works so we could get an employee discount with him. I drove into town. I parked right I front of the store. Nessie and I walked in.

"Hey Jake, Nessie." Embry greeted us.

"Hey Em."I said in return.

"Hi Embry." Nessie said hugging him over the counter.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"My girl needs some new listening material." I told Embry.

"Where's the rock section?" she asked Embry.

"That way." He said pointing his finger in the direction.

"Thanks." She said walking in that direction.

"So she likes the harder stuff?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"Lucky you." Embry exclaimed.

"Most of the girls I've dated heat my kind of music." He explained.

"Yup lucky me." I said with a smile as I walked to Nessie.

She looked like she was in a candy store when I came up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Finding anything good?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've been looking for this Suzi Quatro album for like ever." She told me with enthusiasm. I laughed at her excitement.

I scrolled through the albums next to her. I picked out one album. She picked out about three.

"You finished looking around?" I asked her after we were done scrolling the whole store.

"Yeah, I'm finished." She replied.

"Okay." I said taking the albums out of her hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"I'm going to pay." I answered.

"You don't have to pay for Me." she said trying to pull the CD's out of my hand.

"It's alright honey." I told her trying to pulling the CD's out of her grip. She wouldn't let go.

I looked around to see if anyone was around, no one in site. I leaned in surprising her with a kiss. Her grip loosened and I slid the albums out of her hand. She tried to reach for them but was out of luck.

"No, Jacob I don't want you spending money on Me." she told me.

"It's no problem baby." I told her. Her phone then rang, 'Cherry Pie', it was Alice.

"Why don't you answer that and I'll go pay." I suggested giving her a peck.

"You're not getting away with this." She told me with a smile as she pulled out her phone.

"Well see." I said walking away. She answered her phone.

I walked to Embry.

"So what was that all about?" he asked. I laughed.

"Just persuading her to let me pay." I replied.

"Oh." He said laughing.

"I assume you want my employee discount right?" he asked with a smile.

"Like always." I replied. He laughed.

"Alright that will be 20$ Jake." Embry told me. I handed him the money.

"You finished paying?" Nessie asked rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"Yeah, ready to go?" I asked she nodded.

"See you later Em." I said to Embry.

"Bye Jake, Bye Nessie." Embry said I return.

"Bye Embry." Said Nessie as we walked out.

We got into my truck.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked me as she pulled out the CD's I bought and put it in my glove compartment with my other CD's.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Come on Jake." She replied.

"You can pay me in kisses." I suggested with a smile.

"That won't be enough." She said with a smile.

"I'll be more then enough." I told her.

"Okay well any ways, what did Alice want?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She was just telling me that they were watching some home movies and wanted to see if we wanted to join them." She told me.

"Well let's go." I told her as I started the truck up.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." She told me.

"I want to." I said as I drove off towards her house.

We were almost at her house. We were on the dirt road that went through the woods that wound lead to her driveway.

"Pull over for a second." She told me. I did what she said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She didn't answer me but crawled into my lap straddling my waist.

"I'm paying you back." She said placing her hands on my chest.

"Oh well in that case." I said with a smile. She giggled and leaned forward.

She kissed me sweetly, taking her time. I put my arms around her, pressing her body to me. Her hands stroked my face and ran through my hair. I placed my hands on her hips.

I traced her plump smooth bottom lip with my tongue. She opened her mouth and my tongue entered her. She moaned when out tongues touched. She started rolling her hips on my hard on, driving me crazy. My head rolled back, enjoying the amazing friction she was creating. She started kissing my neck.

"Okay Ness, you keep going at this rate I'm going to end up owing you something." I said breathless as I gently sliding her off my lap. She giggled.

"Plus I have to calm down if I'm going to be in a room with your family." I told her.

"Well you better start getting a hold of yourself." She said with an evil smile.

I took a deep breath and turned the truck back on. I parked right outside the house. I helped Nessie out and we went to the front door. We could hear laughter inside. We opened the door to find the family laughing at the big screen.

"Oh Ren, your just in time. We were just finishing up with your parents wedding video." Alice said from Jaspers lap.

"Great." Nessie replied. She took my hand and led us to the spot on the couch that was empty. I sat down first and she sat next to me, snuggling into my side.

"You just missed Bella and Edward's cake fiasco." Laughed Emmett.

"But they're just in time for your drunken dancing Emmett." Said Jasper with a grin.

"Oh crap, you guys filmed that?" he asked surprised. Jasper and Alice nodded.

"Kay press play Mom." Alice told Esme.

She clicked play. The movie continued. Bella and Edward were cleaning the cake off there face. There was Emmett's best man speech. There first dance as man and wife. Then Emmett's drunken dancing. He was dancing with Rosalie, she was laughing the whole time. So was everyone around them. We were all laughing at him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, Jasper put like four extra shots in my drink. I was so wasted." He tried to explain.

"Sure I did Em." Said Jasper sarcastically.

"Whatever you know you did." Emmett replied.

The video then ended with Bella and Edward driving off in his old Volvo.

"Okay, the next one says," Alice said picking up the next home video.

"Remesmee" Alice announced.

"Great." Nessie said sarcastically.

"Oh hush." Alice replied.

"Well I'm getting a snack and something to drink, you want anything babe?" Nessie asked me.

"Whatever you're having honey." I replied.

"Anyone else want something while I'm up? Nessie asked sweetly.

"Bring me a beer munchkin." Emmett replied.

"A Coke would be nice sweetheart." Bella told her.

"Okay be right back." Nessie said walking into the kitchen.

Alice was placing the DVD in the DVD player.

"So Jake what you two do today?" asked Bella.

"Oh we went over to my dad's to have breakfast with him and my sisters. We stayed there for a while than we went into town. Nessie said she wanted some new music material." I told her.

"Sounds like you had a good day." Edward told me. I nodded.

"I can't believe you still use 'Nessie' as a nickname for her." said Bella with a laugh

"Come on Bells I can't change something I've started since she was born." I explained to her.

"I think it's cute." Alice said.

"Nessie." Alice said trying it out.

"What?" Nessie said coming back into the room. We all chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just trying out your new nickname." Alice explained.

"Oh." She said walking over to Emmett and handing him his beer same as Bella's coke. She then sat down next to me and handed me a Dr. Pepper and sat back in her place. She placed her own Dr. Pepper in between her legs and opened the bag of chips she brought with her. Alice started the movie. I opened my drink and took a sip so did Nessie. She started munching on some chips, I grabbed some too. The video then started with Emmett face.

"Okay, Bells just popped out the munchkin a couple of hours ago and were all here in the hospital waiting room." Emmett said as he started turning the camera.

"Rose, you excited about being an aunt?" Emmett asked her with excitement.

"Yes very excited." She replied with a smile.

"What about you Ali?" he said turning the camera to Alice.

"I'm so excited; I can't wait to spoil her rotten." said Alice as she bounced in her seat.

"Mom Dad, How it fell being grandparents?" he asked them.

"Remarkable." Esme answered, Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"Jasper how's it feel?" Emmett asked.

"It feels pretty good." Jasper simply answered smiling.

"How's it feel Emmett?" Jasper asked mocking Emmett.

"It feels freakin awesome." Emmet replied into the camera. There was laughter in the back ground.

"Oh, Edwards coming." said Carlisle.

Emmett rushed to Edward. Capturing him walking there way.

"Edward you just became a dad, What are going to do now?" Emmett asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm going to Disney World." Edward replied raising his arms in the air, playing along. We all laughed.

"You guys can come see her now." Edward told all of them.

Edward led the way, everyone following with Emmett last to film them all. They all entered the room, you could hear everyone's different reaction. Emmett zoomed in on a sleepy Bella with a barely born Nessie in a pink blanket in her arms.

"Bella, How's it feel like being a Mom?" Emmett asked Bella. Bella sighed deeply looking at Nessie.

"Incredible, unreal, I feel like I'm dreaming." Bella replied stroking Nessie's face.

Everyone was ecstatic about Nessies arrival. She was being passed around the room, being cradled by everyone for several minutes. Everyone around the room watching were getting deep into the moment, all the girls were wiping tears from there eyes.

"Grandpas here, where's my granddaughter?" Asked Charlie as he walked into the room, my dad right behind him and a small five year old me.

"Aww, look at you Jakey." Nessie said sweetly.

"Oh yes look at cute little Jacob." Emmett teased.

"Whatever." I said.

I looked back to the screen.

"Bells she's perfect." Charlie said leaning over Bella to see Nessie.

"I know." Bella replied.

"Hi Billy." Bella greeted.

"Hey Bella, congratulations. She's a beauty." My dad said.

"Thank you Billy," she thanked.

"Hey Jacob." Bella greeted me, how you would greet a five year old.

"Hi Belly, can I see her, can I see her?" My squeaky voice asked repeatedly.

"Bring him up here dad." Bella said to Charlie with a laugh/

Charlie picked me up and hovered me over Nessie.

"Pretty baby." I said.

Everyone circled Bella's hospital bed.

"Emmett stop filming and come get a real look at your niece" Rosalie said.

"Alright," Emmett said as her turned the camera oh himself.

"Till next time." He said into the camera.

The rest of the film was filled with Nessies birthday parties, here and in Denver. Family trips. Events at school, it was mostly choir performances. The last event was most recent.

"I can't believe you guys actually filmed this." Nessie said in embarrassment.

"Hay it was your senior year and your last stage performance, of course we were going to film it." Bella replied.

"What's the performance of?" I whispered in her ear.

"Every spring the school has a senior show, you can do anything you want as long as you stick to the topic." She explained.

"What was the topic?" I asked her.

"The 70's." she replied.

"And what did you pick?" I asked.

"You'll see." She replied as she returned her eyes to the screen.

I turned to the screen myself. It was pitch black, with the mumbling of the audience. Then I heard the drum beet of Cherry Bomb. The lights went on. There was a band playing, and I could see Nessie's friend Brenda playing base, and some unknown people playing guitar and drums. Then Nessie came on stage. Not wearing a corset like Cherie Currie of course since it was a school function. She however did wear some short with fishnets, high heal and a tight white tank top. I guess it was the closest thing to Cherie she could get and she looked dame good in it too. She started singing and she sounded amazing. She was imitating Cherie perfectly, she even got the microphone trick down, I was impressed. The song ended and the lights went out, the video stopped.

"Wow Ness, you were great." I told her. She laughed, and I could see a scarlet blush on her cheeks.

Esme and Bella were starting dinner. Everyone went there separate ways. Nessie grabbed the bag of CD's off the table close to the door and motioned for me to follow her. She led the way to her room. She dropped the bag on her bed and turned to me. I closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So you liked my performance?" she asked me.

"I loved it, to bad you couldn't were the corset." I said with a laugh. She giggled.

I leaned down and captured her lips. I pushed her backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she collapsed onto it. She propped herself on her elbows and looked up at me. I crawled on top of her. She curled her legs around me like always. I kissed her sweetly but she pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

"Are you coming over tonight?" she asked once she pulled away.

"I wish I could but I have to be at work tomorrow." I told her.

"Hum," she said with a pout. I kissed it away.

I rolled over pulling her on top of me. She straddled my waist. Her hands went to the bottom of my shirt. She began pulling it up. I lifted my arms up so she could take it off of me completely. She ran her hands all over my stomach and chest. She leaned forward and kissed my chest, right over my heart. She laid her ear over it, listening to my heart. I'm sure it was going crazy. I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face me. I caressed her cheek as I looked at her.

"I love you Ness." I told her.

She smiled and came closer.

"I know." She said against my lips before she kissed me.

"I love you too." She told me when she pulled away.

We continued to kiss until we heard Rosalie, calling for us saying dinner was ready.

Esme and Bella out did themselves again. They made lasagna, garlic bread and a Caesar salad. We all ate comfortably. I announced I was leaving around 9:30. Nessie walked me to my truck like always.

"I'll stop by during the week." She said when she pulled away from the heated kiss we were in.

"I'll be," she interrupted me with a kiss.

"here Friday night." I finished my sentence.

I pulled away unwillingly. I got into my truck.

"Bye." She told me.

"Bye." I replied.

She gave me one last kiss before I pulled out of the driveway. When I got back to my place it was really empty, probably because she wasn't here. I took a quick shower before getting into bed. Ugh, I was dreading the work week. I was really starting to heat my job. There was never anything to really do. I had a mind to quit a couple of times. Well who knows? As I kept on thinking I eventually found sleep. Where I dreamed of only her, Renesmee.

**~00~00~00~ **

**Hay everyone...okay well i finally put up a Jacob POV, what do you think? Like it, hate it...PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Oh and for those of you that are dying for some lemones, well i promise you'll get your wish in the next chapter...But i need you guys to tell me what POV you want it in, or if you want a little of both so please REVIEW and tell me what POV you would like...I'm also always open for suggestions...so if you have any ideas let me know...But for now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Much love...xoxoxoxox...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, i own nothing.**

_**First Time**_

_**Jacobs POV**_

It almost been a month that Nessie and I have been together. Our one month anniversary is only a few days away, the 5th to be exact. The past weeks have been amazing. We went out to Seattle a few times for dinner dates. We'd spent some time at her house or at mine. We'd watch movies, make dinner. Of course had our usual make-out section that I enjoyed very much, if I might add. She's even sleeping over this week. I'm surprised that she convinced Edward to let her stay at my place this week. You see; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were heading to Rose and Jaspers parents house in Texas for the 4th of July week, they left last week to make the trip a bit longer. Edward and Carlisle had to go to some medical thing in Vancouver this week, of courses Bells and Esme were going and they were planning on staying there for the 4th. But Nessie dreaded the idea. From what she told me she practically begged not to go and insisted to stay with me. Edward gave in after the second day of her begging. They left on Monday morning so she slept over Sunday night. It was exciting having her here with me. I hated having to leave her in the morning but it was great coming home to her at night. She spent most of her time with everyone at La Push occasionally going to see me and Charlie at the station during the week.

It's Friday and like every Friday I got out early and was now headed home. I pulled into my driveway. I opened the front door and walked in.

"Nessie I'm Home." I called out, no answer.

All I could hear was her softly singing in the kitchen. I walked in. She was cooking, making stack, and baked potatoes. She had her ear buds in her ears. She was singing and dancing along to the music. Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar, if I'm not mistaken. I stood in the kitchens doorway, mesmerized by her movements. I watched as her hips sway from side to side. It was also a plus that she was wearing a short denim skirt. My ogling was cut short when she turned around and saw me.

"Jacob." She squealed as she pulled out her ear buds and ran to me.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Long enough to enjoy the show." I replied with a smile. She blushed.

"Well this show isn't free deputy." She said pulling me by my tie and capturing my lips. I griped the back of her neck, keeping her there. We pulled away.

"Dinners almost ready." She told me.

"Okay, I'll go change and be right back." I said as I walked to my room and changed.

I pulled on some sweat pants and a navy blue tee.

I walked back to the kitchen. Nessie was placing my plate on the table when I walked in.

"Thank you honey." I said kissing her cheek as in sat down.

"Your welcome." She said kissing me back.

She grabbed her own plate, two drinks and we started eating out meal. I have to say it was nice not having to eat microwave meals this whole week. Nessie's cooking was amazing. We ate out meal peacefully, discussing how our day went. Once we were finished she took out plates and I took the glasses over to the sink. I washed while she dried. She sat on the counter as I passed her the dishes. When we were finished we went into my living room and started watching a random movie on one of your basic TV networks. I was sitting down with my feet on the coffee table. Nessie torso was on my lap and her head on the arm rest. After a good 30 minutes into the movie Nessie started running her fingers though my hair, which meant she wanted to fool around. I looked down at her. She was so beautiful; her big brown eyes looked up at me as she bit down on her plumb bottom lip. She slid her body up and straddled my waist. I grabbed her thighs. She pulled by face with both her hands and crushed her lips to mine. She let go of my face and started running her hands anywhere she could. I started rubbing her thighs. She started moaning into my mouth. She was really getting me going and since I was wearing sweats there wasn't that much keeping me from showing my hard on. She noticed and being the evil tease the she is started rubbing herself into me. My head rolled back breaking the kiss. She giggled. This was so not fair. I looked back at her. She had a huge smile on her face. She loved teasing me. She was even bold enough to use her hand to stroke me through my sweats. 'That is' I thought to myself. I slid my hands into her skirt. My hands moved over to the front of her panties. Her breathing stopped when I started rubbing her panty covered core.

"Oh god, Jacob." She moaned into my shoulder. I laughed.

I could already feel her drenching her panties. Her hips started bucking into my hand. She leaned up and looked at me. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

"I want you," she said between kisses.

"I want you so bad baby." She said against me lips.

God I wanted her so bad. We'd done this a couple times during the week, get so wrapped up into each other that we almost couldn't turn back. But I always pulled away before she got too disappointed. But right now all I wanted was her.

"Jake please, I want you, I love you, please." She said still holding my face.

I looked into her eyes. They were darker then usual, filled with lust. She really wanted this. I was slowly crumbling; I'm giving her what she wants. Hell what we both want.

"I want you too honey, so bad." I told her. Her breath hinged as she noticed she was finally getting her way with me.

"Then take me, I'm yours." She whispered to me.

I was done. I gripped her thighs pulling her off the couch with me. She gripped my shoulders and tightened her legs around my waist when I stood up. She started kissing me everywhere she could reach. I stared walking down the hall to my room. I kicked the door open. I walked forward till my knees hit the beds edge. I sat her down on the bed. I kneeled down in front of her. I kissed her deeply. I started tugging on her shirt, bringing it up to her ribcage. We broke the kiss so I could take the shirt off her completely. I tossed her shirt behind me and looked down. She was wearing a strapless sea green pushup bra that made her perky breasts even perkier, if possible. I looked up at her, she was blushing.

"You're beautiful." I said as I kissed her again.

She started pulling at my shirt.

"Off." she said against my lips.

I stood up and took my shirt off. Her hands started caressing my abs and chest, stroking up and down. I leaned down kissing her neck. She gripped my biceps as I pushed her back onto the bed. I kissed my way down her neck, chest and stomach. I stopped where her skirt started. I pulled back, unbuttoning and sliding her skirt down kissing her legs as I letting them fall to the ground. She had matching sea green lace panties on, I groaned at the sight. She giggled. I kissed my way back up to her lips. Her arms curled around my neck. My fidgety hands made there way around her back to unclasp her bra. When my hands got there I found nothing. She laughed.

"It's a front clasp." She said against my lips.

I moved my hands to her chest. Her hands caught mine before I could reach the clasp.

"Pants first." She told me. God she was demanding, and I love it.

I stood up again. She was leaning on her elbows looking up at me. I tugged my sweats down, leaving me in only my gray boxer briefs. I looked back at her.

"Your turn." I told her.

She leaned on her right elbow and reached for the clasp with her left. She gave the clasp a light twist and it fell, revealing her beautiful breasts to me. I stood there in awe. I couldn't believe this angel was lying on my bed. I guess Nessie took my moment of silence as a bad sign because when I looked up at Nessie, she looked confused. She then sat up and covered herself with her hands. I immediately reacted out and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away.

"Ness don't ever hide yourself from me," I said leaning into her neck.

"You're gorgeous" I said kissing her neck.

"Mmmm," she sighed as I gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Her legs curled around me. I leaned back looking at her again. Her eyes never leaving mine. My hands trailed up her legs, roamed her stomach and finally reached her breasts. I cupped both of them in my hands rubbing them gently, I ran both my thumbs over her nipples and they hardened with my tough. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip. Her hands moved over mine, keeping them there. I leaned down kissing her, trailing kisses down her neck and stopped at her chest. I kissed her all over before I sucked her right nipple into my mouth. I've said it once and I'll say it again, she tastes amazing.

"Oh, Jacob." She moaned as her back arched up.

I let go of her right and switched to her left, showing it equal attention. I moved my way up to her face again. I kissed her deeply, leaving us breathless when we pulled away.

"It's your first time right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, you trust me right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"Okay." I said to myself.

I scooted her more up until her head reached the pillows, so she'd be more comfortable. She as about to cage her legs around me again but I stopped her. I laid on top of her but not completely. I trailed my hand down her stomach until I reached my destination. My fingers skimmed the edge of her panties. I looked at her asking for permission, she nodded. My hand slipped into her panties, feeling her wetness on my hand when I traveled further.

"Ness, you're so wet." I whispered to her.

"Only for you." She told me, what an ego bust.

I started rubbing against her clit. She gasped at the feeling. I rubbed her folds spreading her wetness around. I found her entrance and stated circling around it teasing her before I plunged a finger into her.

"Oh…my" she said as she shut her eyes and rolled her head back.

I started pumping my finger in and out of her adding a second finger after a while, trying to stretch her out before I could actually attempt to make love to her. She pulled me into an aggressive kiss, biting and moaning into my mouth. While pumping in and out of her I started rubbing her clit again, which made her go wild. She started gripping my sheets and thrashing around.

"Jake, I'm…I'm…" she couldn't even get her full sentence out.

"Cum Nessie, let it go baby." I whispered into her ear.

She yelled out in pure pleasure. Her walls tighten and her juices coating my fingers. She was catching her breath, her chest raising and falling. I brought my fingers to my mouth and licked her juices off. It tasted sweet and I wanted more. She pulled me in for another kiss.

"Jake, that was…oh god." She said when she pulled away.

"Yeah." I replied sliding my body down hers.

I was now hovering over her stomach; I hooked both my thumbs under the sides of her panties, lowly easing them down her silky legs. And there she was in all her glory, completely naked on my bed. 'Jake you lucky bastard.' I thought to myself as I looked down at her, she was blushing scarlet.

"Your perfect Nessie." I told her. She bit her lip.

I grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart, exposing her pink pussy to me. I pulled her legs over my shoulders and buried my face into her.

"Jake what are you…" she gasped when my tongue reached her clit.

My tongue swirled around it, sucking on it. She legs started shaking. I stroked her folds and plopped in and out of her with my tongue, lapping at her sweet wetness. Her hands ran throw my hair. I licked her clean. I crawled up to her again and she caged me with her legs. I could feel her hot core on my stomach.

"Have you ever done that before?" she asked me breathless.

"No, I was kind of winging it." I replied with a laugh. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"All this foreplay is nice but," She started off.

"But?" I asked into her neck.

"I want you." She told me.

"Last time I checked, this was me." I said while laughing and fluttering my fingers in her face. She giggled but still looked serious.

"You know what I mean." She said grabbing me through my boxers. I groaned.

"I know." I replied.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked kissing my neck.

"Nothing." I whispered reaching for my nightstand drawer.

She kept kissing my neck, shoulders, and face while she started pulling my boxers down with her feet. I opened the drawer and reached in for a condom. I pulled back and kicked off my boxers that were now at my ankles thanks to Nessie. I ripped the package open with my teeth. I slid the condom on. I looked back at Nessie. She was starring at my god given package. Her mouth was hanging open, surprised and nervous. I was pretty big. I hover on top of her, between her legs.

"You okay?" I said stroking her hair away from her face.

"Yeah." She replied pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"Before we do this, I need you to promise you'll tell me if I'm hurting you to much." I told her in a serious tone.

"I promise." She replied kissing my chin.

"I just don't want to hurt you any more then I have to." I explained to her. She smiled.

"I love you." She told me. I grinned.

"I love you too." I replied kissing her sweetly.

I leaned back onto my knees. I placed myself at her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded.

I pushed in an inch, she was so tight. I looked at her she seemed okay. I pushed in a little more. I looked at her again. This time she was biting down on her lip really hard.

"You okay honey?" I asked her.

"Y…yes" She replied a little shaky.

I leaned forward, hovering over her again. I kissed her softly as I pushed in all the way in breaking her barrier. She yelled into my mouth. I pulled back to see tears streaming down her face and it broke me.

"I'm sorry honey," I said kissing her tears away and stroking her face.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We'll stop, I sorry sweetheart." I said as I was about to pull away.

She curled her legs around me, stopping me.

"No I'm okay, really." She told me gripping my arms

"Just wait a second." She pleaded.

"Okay." I replied.

I kissed everywhere I could while I waited for her to adjust to me, her neck, shoulders, and face. I was trying to comfort her, show her I love her.

"Okay, just go slow." She told me. I nodded.

I pulled out of her a few inches before pushing back in slowly. Her nails dug into my shoulders. I kept up my low pace until she started moaning.

"Faster." She told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

I started thrusting in and out of her faster. She started moaning louder and it was turning me on, she was so tight and warm. I kept a good steady fast pace.

"Ha..harder…faster." she pleaded.

I pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in even faster and deeper. I gripped her hips guiding her into my thrusts. Her hands flew up to my face. She pulled me to her face kissing me fiercely.

"Jake, I'm… close." She whispered against my lips.

"Me…to baby." I replied.

I leaned into her neck kissing and biting. She held onto my back. A few more thrusts later and she climaxed tightening her walls around me, which led to my release.

"JACOB…OH JAKE." She screamed my name in ecstasy as her nails scratched down my back and she bit down on my shoulder.

"OH NESSIE" I groaned before I collapse.

We laid there in each others arms catching our breath, coming down from out high state. Her hands started stroking my back, over the scratches she made before. I pulled out of her. I looked at her face to see a huge smile on her face.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very, Jacob that was…Perfect." She said wrapping her warms around my neck.

"I though it was more then perfect but I'll take it." I said against her lips before I kissed her. I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much Ness." I told her.

"I love you too Jake." She replied kissing my lips softly.

I pulled back and away from Ness. I sat on the edge of the bed. I striped off the condom and through it in the trash. Nessie was shuffling behind me. I turned around and she was already under the covers. I pulled the covers and got in with her. I pulled her to me, laying her on my chest. I stroked her face before bringing her into a deep kiss. I pulled away and kissed her nose.

"Go to sleep honey, you look tired." I told her.

"I look tired?" she asked with a laugh.

"You should see yourself, But then again you did do all the work." She said with a giggle. I kissed her hair.

"Good night honey." I told her.

"Night Jake." She replied.

She fell asleep first. I stayed awake a while longer just caressing her arm, stroking her curly locks, playing with her delicate fingers as I drifted off to sleep.

Nessies POV

Last night was incredible. It was perfect, he was perfect. I mean yeah the pain was pretty bad at first, but when it faded way, oh god. I never new sex would be that amazing. I mean all my friends said it was never good the first time; that it hurt too much to actually enjoy. That wasn't the case at all; I enjoyed myself very much last night. Maybe because most guys don't really care about the girl and selfishly just focus on there own needs. Jake wasn't like that at all. He was so loving, careful with me, putting me first. I woke up first this morning. It was about 6:00. Jacob was in a deep sleep snoring away. My finger ran over his strong chest, knowing the movement wouldn't wake him. After a while of just laying there I decided to start making breakfast. I slowly wiggled out of his hold on me. I sat at the edge of the bed. I grabbed his shirt and put it on. I was way too big for me, it end down to my mid thigh and it exposed one of my shoulders. But it was comfy. I lifted off the bed and went to the bathroom. I thought I might feel sore but it didn't really hurt that bad, I wasn't even bleeding much. I fixed my crazy hair, pulling it into a pony tail. I came out of the bathroom, Jacob was still sound asleep. I grabbed a pair of fresh panties and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. The TV was still on, I giggled as I turned it off. Once I entered the kitchen I started making a pot of coffee, then I went to the frig pulling out; bacon, ham, a couple of eggs and some bread. I pulled out one of the bigger pans and began heating it up. I poured in some vegetable oil and let it simmer before I started adding the strips of bacon. I was finished with the bacon and ham and starting the scrambled eggs when Jacob came into view, wearing nothing but his sweat pants showing off his amazing body.

"Hay" he greeted smiling from the kitchen door.

"Hi." I replied with the same smile on my face.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck.

"You scared me," he said kissing my exposed shoulder.

"I woke up and you weren't there, thank god I smelt the food or else I would have panicked." He explained to me.

I reached my hand back around his neck and turned my face to him.

"Sorry." I said before I lightly kissed his lips. He smiled when I pulled away and turned back to the stove.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel great." I answered.

"And how bad is the damage?" he asked as he gently rubbed my crotch, not in a sensual way but in more of a comforting manor. Either way it still made me moan.

"Not that much damage to report." I replied. He laughed.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth.

"I'm almost done." I told him.

"Great, I'm starving." He said letting go of me and sitting down at the kitchen table.

I put four pieces of bread in the toaster before finishing up the eggs. Once everything was finished I loaded his plate and set it in front of him.

"Dig in." I said kissing his cheek.

I turned around and was about to walk back to the stove but her yanked me backwards, falling into his lap as his arms curled around me. He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me. He griped my shoulder, bringing me closer to him to deepen the kiss. Once he let me go I stood from his lap and walked towards the stove to serve myself. I sat my plate down on the table.

"You want coffee or orange juice?" I asked him.

"Coffee." He replied. I nodded.

I poured us both a cup. I prepared them both and walked back to him. I placed it in front of him and I sat down next to him. I started eating. Jacob finished before me. He slid his chair closer to me and started kissing my neck. He always did that whenever I put my hair up. Once I finished I turned to him. I pecked his lips.

"Okay lover boy, help me clean the dishes." I said lifting out of my seat.

"I'll do them baby," he said standing up and taking my plate.

"Why don't you go take a nice hot shower?" he suggested.

"Okay" I replied, the idea sounded nice.

I pecked his lips once more before I went to his master bathroom. I striped down letting his shirt and my panties fall to the floor. I slid the shower door open and turned on the water checking the temperature. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I let the water run down my body and into my hair. I stood there under the water when I heard a tap on the shower door.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Can I join you?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Sure." I replied.

I could hear his sweats hit the floor. He opened the door and stepped in. I turned around to face him. He immediately curled his arms around my waist.

"You look way better in the light." He told me. I blushed.

"I bet you look better all wet." I said pulling him under the water.

He laughed when the water started running over him. I ran my hand over his wet chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I brought my lips to his. He pressed me into the tile wall. I wanted him so bad and the fact that he was fully erected meant he wanted me too.

"Jacob." I moaned into his mouth as I rubbed into him. He sighed.

"Ness, we can't. I know I hurt you last night. We have to wait a while." He tried explaining to me.

"I feel fine, completely normal. I need you." I said giving him a persuasive kiss. He groaned.

"We don't have protection." He told me.

"I'm on the pill." I replied, giving him no other excuse.

"Please" I told him.

"Hold onto my shoulders." he told me. I did as he said.

He griped my thighs and pulled me up, off my feet and held me against the wall.

"You can let go if you want I got you." He told me.

I let go of his shoulders and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately.

"Make love to me." I whispered in his ear.

He held me up a little more, positioning me over him. He pulled me down slowly, easing himself into me. I griped his shoulder as he moved his whole member into me. It felt incredible, especially with out the condom.

"You okay honey?" he asked kissing my face.

"Hum," I sighed happily.

"Very." I answered.

He pulled out and pushed back into me. I moaned. He started thrusting in and out of me at a good pace. He rested in my neck, kissing and sucking.

"Oh Nessie, you feel amazing." He told me. I grinned.

"Can I go faster?" he asked me.

"Please." I relied.

He picked up the pace. We were both moaning and breathing heavily.

"Ness, you close?" he asked me.

"Yeah, really close." I replied.

"Hold onto my shoulders again." He told me.

I griped his shoulders and he let go of my thighs and grabbed my hips. He guided my hips into his thrusts, hitting me deep.

"Oh god, right there Jake, right there." I told him on the verge of cumming.

Moments later my head fell onto his shoulder as my climax kicked in.

"JACOB." I yelled out.

He pumped into me a few more times before he climaxed screaming my name as well and I felt him cum inside me, it was really warm. He let go of my waist and held onto my thighs again. I rested in his arms, letting myself calm down and catch my breath. He kissed my shoulder. I kissed his neck.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"Love you too." I replied.

"You okay to stand now?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

He set me down on my feet and we finished with our shower. We both stepped out of the shower. Jacob shook his head sending drops of water everywhere. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, drying me off. I took the towel and wrapped it around myself. We walked out and to his closet. We both got dressed. I dressed in some light skinny jeans, and a dark green deep V tee. He dressed in some dark jeans, and a brown button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was a little tight around his biceps, it looked good.

We went back his to bed room and changed the sheets. Once we were done Jacob laid down. I giggled and crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want." He replied.

"Hum, well everywhere will be packed for the holidays." I said thinking out loud.

"Why don't we go hiking in the woods?" I suggested.

He thought about it for a second.

"Alright" he confirmed.

I crawled off of him and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and started blow drying my hair. Jacob walked in and brushed his teeth. I started applying my make up when Jake finished. He kissed my temple and started walking towards the door, but not before he lightly tapped my behind. I turned to him, surprised. He winked at me. I blushed and giggled. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the closet. I pulled my boots out and walked to sit on the bed where Jake was waiting. His eyes were on me the whole time. I slipped on both my boots. I was about to tighten the laces but Jacob grabbed both my legs and pulled them into his lap. He tightened and tied them.

"Thank you." I told him

"Your welcome." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"Let's go." I said as I stood up.

I walked out of the bedroom with him right behind me.

The good thing about hiking in the wood was that we didn't have to go far. Jacob and I waked out the back door. He held my hand as we walked towards the woods. Once we got a little deep into the forest I let go of his hand, and walked a little ahead of him.

"The day is really nice." I said looking up into the sky.

"Yeah, It's a great day." he said walking closer to me. I took his hand.

"Come on Jakey. Let go a little further." I said pulling him.

We walked deeper into the forest. There was a steep hill. I started climbing it Jake right behind me. Half way up I started to stumble and fall backwards. But of course he caught me.

"I got you." He told me.

"I know." I replied.

"Turn around." he commanded. I did.

He picked me up, bridal style. He walked us the rest of the way.

"Okay you can let me down." I told him. He shook his head no.

He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"You want to take a break and sit down?" I asked. He nodded.

He started walking us to a patch of long grass that was filled with wild flowers and was being warmed up by the sun. He keeled down still holding me and safely placed me on the bed of grass. I leaned up on my elbows, looking at him as he lay down next to me. He laid back with his hand behind his head, his eyes closed. I crawled onto him straddling his waist; he didn't open his eyes but grinned. I grinned and moved my hands under his shirt. He opened his eyes. I start unbuttoning his shirt exposing his chiseled chest. My fingers dance around his chest and my hands stroked up until they reached his arms. I gripped his bisects. I leaned forward kissing his lips. He removed his arms from under his head and leaned on his elbows. I grabbed his face, kissing him deeper. He sat up straight, his arms curled around me. He rolled us over so he was now on top of me. I giggled and he smiled. He pulled a stray hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek in his hand bringing me close for a kiss. My hands slid over his chest and around his neck, stroking his hair. He pulled away lying on his left elbow, looking at me. I rolled over on my stomach and started playing with the grass and wild flowers.

"So, were spending tomorrow with the gang right?" I asked him.

"Yup, the whole day at First Beach. Bonfire at night." He replied.

"And you're not going to work Monday right?" I asked.

"Right, that's our day." he said kissing my neck. I grinned; it was our one month anniversary.

"Honey?" he asked for my attention.

"Hum." I replied.

"When do you…" he didn't finish his statement. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"When do you leave for college?" he asked me.

"Oh," I replied.

I kind of forgot I would have to leave for school soon. I've been so wrapped in with everything.

"Umm, it starts the first week on September but I have to be there a week before." I replied.

"So in about two months." He said.

"Yeah." I responded. He nodded.

I really haven't thought about not being close to Jacob. It scared me. Would it change us? Would the distance strain out relationship? What if he decides I'm not worth it and breaks up with me?

"We'll make it work right?" I asked scared.

"Of course we will." He answered.

He slid closer to me resting his forehead on the side of my head.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." I replied.

"No, I love you more." he said in a goofy voice. I laughed.

"I don't think so." I replied turning my head and Eskimo kissing him. He laughed.

"Why don't we call it a draw for now?" he asked with a smile.

"Deal." I replied pecking his lips.

We lay there just talking, stealing kisses. Then we started asking really random question.

"What's your wet dream fantasy?" I asked him. He burst into laughter.

"Wow, um…" he said as he thought about it.

"I've always kind had a thing for red riding hood." He told me. I laughed.

"Hey, you asked." He told me.

"I know." I replied.

I asked for a reason too. I was planning something special for Jacob for our anniversary.

"Its getting dark, we should get going." He told me.

"Yeah we should." I replied getting on my feet.

He stood up and started buttoning up his shirt. I pushed his hands away and did it myself, pecking his lips when I was finished. We started walking back the way we came. Jake went first down the steep hill. I was taking it slow trying not to fall.

"Get on my back baby." He told me.

"Alright." I said reaching for him.

I jumped lightly, curling my arms and legs around him. He hocked his arms through my legs. He walled the rest of the way down.

"Okay Jake, let me down." I told him.

"This will be faster." He said as he kept walking.

I let him carry me the rest of the way. We finally got to his house. Once inside he sat me down on the kitchen counter. He turned around to face me.

"Should we order out tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I responded.

He walked over to the phone and ordered the pizza. I jumped off the counter and walked into the living room. I lounged on the couch and turned on the TV; I flipped though the channels till I decided on Family Guy. Jacob was finished ordering the pizza and came in to join me. He lifted my left leg and started untying my boot laces and slid it off, doing the same with my right. He kicked off his own shoes and joined me on the couch. He laid in between my legs, laying his head on my stomach, his right arm lying between the couch and me, and his left dangling off the couch onto the floor. I ran my fingers though his hair. He looked up at me. I stared into his dark eyes. I never liked dark eyes. I always wished I'd gotten my dad's green eyes instead of my mom, plain brown. Jacobs's eyes were another story. They were the darkest kind of brown and I loved them. I could stare into them forever and newer get tired. He slid up closer to me. I leaned onto my elbows. He started pecking my lips. He'd peck and pull away several times, tilting his head side to side every time. It was sweet but I wanted more.

"Jake." I said in a whiny tone. He laughed.

"What baby?" he asked still kissing me repeatedly.

"You know what?" I said before he crushed his lips onto mine completely.

He kissed me passionately. His tongue skimmed over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. We both moaned when our tongues met. I laid back fully, him on top of me. My hand roamed in his silky black hair. He dripped both my legs, hinging them on his hips as he started grounding into my crotch.

"Mmm, Jake." I moaned.

"I want you Ness." He told me. I giggled.

"The tables have turned." I laughed.

"I can't help it; I'm addicted to you now." He said kissing my neck.

I brought his lips back to mine.

"Later tonight?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Definitely" I answered.

We continued kissing until the doorbell rang. Jacob groaned and pulled away. He grabbed the money he set on the kitchen counter and went to answer the door.

"Hey." Jacob greeted.

"Hey, that will be 15$." The delivery boy said.

Jake handed him the money and he handed Jake the pizza.

"Have a good evening." The delivery boy said.

"Thanks you too." Jacob replied.

Jacob closed the door and turned walking towards the kitchen.

"Pizza is here." He told me.

"Oh really I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

I got off the couch and followed him. I went to get two disposable plates. He already opened the pizza box and had started eating.

"Get a grip Jakey." I said with a laugh.

"I'm hungry." He said with his mouth full of pizza. I giggled.

"I can see that." I replied.

I handed him his plat, he stacked four sliced on it. I only had two.

He pulled out two Dr. Peppers out of the frig and we went back to the living room. We ate our pizzas in silence and we watched another random movie on cable. Despite him having four slices and me only two, he finished before me. He started kissing my neck, waiting for me to finish.

"Finished?" He asked once he noticed my plat was empty.

"Yeah." I replied.

He kissed my cheek and took my plat. He lifted off the couch, grabbing out empty cans of soda and walked to the kitchen. I turned off the TV and lifted off the couch to beat him to the bedroom. I tip toed around the couch and was almost to the hall way. Then I heard Jacob come back into the room. I turned around.

"Where do you thing you're going?" he asked with a smile as he started walking towards me.

I ran towards the bedroom, I didn't make it. He grabbed me by my waist making me squeal. He spun me around, to face him.

"Where are you going?" he asked again. I smiled and bit my lip.

He grinned already knowing. He pushed me up against the wall. He went straight for my neck, kissing everywhere making me giggle. My hands started making there way around his neck. He grabbed my hand and lifted them above my head. His lips skimmed over mine, teasing me.

"Jacob" I said, begging.

His lips crushed onto mine, kissing me fiercely. He let go of my hands. I placed my hands on his chest gently pushing him back toward the bedroom. His back hit the door opening it. I pushed him further until the bed hit the back of his knees and he had to sit down, breaking our kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and I straddled his lap. I grabbed his face in my hand and brought his lips back to mine. I trailed my hands to the buttons on his shirt and began unbuttoning. I finished unbuttoning and was now sliding my hands under his shirt, pilling it down his arms. Once it was completely off I dropped it to the floor. He started pulling my shirt up. I lifted my arms up and he pulled it off all the way, leaving me in my yellow lace bra. He began kissing all over my chest. He lifted us off the bed and turned us around, sitting me on the bed this time. He gently pushed me back. He began a trail of kissed from my neck that went all the way down until he reached the beginning of my pants. He unbuttoned and zipped them. He started pulling them down, trailing kissed as he went. He left me in my matching silk yellow panties. He trailed kisses back up my body adding a kiss on top of my lace panties. I sat up as he stated kissing my shoulders, sliding my bra strap off to give him more skin.

"Back or front clasp?" he asked as he started kissing my other shoulder.

"Back" I answered.

He slid my other bra strap down and went to my back to unclasp the bra. He unclasped it and removed it from me. He stepped back and looked at me. I blushed.

"Beautiful." He said before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

I moved my hands to the front of his pants. I unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and zipped his pants and slid them down to his feet, leaving him in only his blue boxer briefs. He kicked his pants out of the way. I slid up the bed, laying my head on the pillows. He crawled on top of me. He stared netting my breasts, kissing and liking them, he was diving me crazy. He sucked on my nipples, biting them lightly making me moan I could feel my panties getting drench from how wet I was getting. He started kissing down my stomach. He pulled back and hooked his thumbs in my panties. He gave me a look asking for permission, I nodded. He slid them down my legs and throw then behind his shoulder. He licked his lips. I bit my lip watching him, I know what he wanted. He spread my legs apart, exposing myself to him. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he swung both my legs over his shoulders and his lips lashed onto my clit. My head rolled back in pleasure as he started circling my clit with his tongue.

"Oh… god Jake, mmm…that feels… so good baby." I said in between moans.

His fingers then entered me. He pumped them in and out of me. I was breaching heavily. My stomach was tightening. I was on the verge of cuming. Then his fingers curled inside of me, hitting the right spot and I was done for. I shook in ecstasy. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. He returned to my wet core and licked me clean.

"You taste so sweet baby." He said once he was finished.

He crawled up to me and kissed me, I could taste myself on his lips. He was right. I started sliding his boxers down while we kissed. He kicked his boxers off when I got them to his ankles. I gripped his man hood; my small hand couldn't even completely grip him. He was so big. He groaned and buried his head in my neck, biting.

"Take me." I whispered seductively into his ear.

He reached for his night stand drawer, for a condom.

"Can we not us the condom?" I asked him.

He gave me a questionable look.

"It fell way better without it." I explained. He grinned.

"I know, but we have to be extra careful." He explained to me as he ripped the package open.

"Your right." I said with a sigh.

He smiled. He bent down and kissed me one more time before pulling back and rolling the condom on. He gripped the back of both my knees and pulled me to him.

"Ready baby?" he asked me. I nodded.

He pushed himself into me slowly but all the way, filling me completely. I moaned so loud it echoed. I tightened my legs around him.

"You alright honey?" he asked me.

"Absolutely perfect." I replied.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." I told him.

"As I love you." He replied.

He pulled out and then in again. I groaned it felt so good. He continued at a steady pace but I needed more.

"Jake…please." I said between moans.

"What baby?" he asked me though heavy breaths.

"I…I" I tried to get out but failed.

"What do you need baby? What do you want? Tell me, you know I can't deny you anything." He told me in a husky voice.

"Harder…faster" I replied.

"Whatever you want gorgeous." He told me.

He gripped onto the bed frames headboard. He started pounding into me. I started moving my hips, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Jacob" I said running my hands all over his chest.

"You fell amazing Nessie, perfect." He told me.

We kept going for a few minutes.

"You close Ness?" he asked me. I nodded.

His right hand let go of the beds headboard and went straight for my clit. I went wild. My back lifted off the bed and I moaned like crazy. I knew I was about to cum.

"JACOB" I yelled in pleasure.

I was coming down from my high state. Jake pumped into me a few more time before he came.

"RENESMEE." He yelled out before he collapsed onto me.

I know he was trying too keep his weight off of me but I could care less. His face was in my neck, I could feel each breath he took. I stroked his back waiting for him to catch his breath. He kissed my neck and pulled away, rolling onto his side and sat up straigh. He slid the condom off and throw it in the trash. I lifted off the bed. His eyes were on me the whole time. I walked around the bed. I bent down and grabbed his shirt. I slid it on I started buttoning the first few from the bottom and turned around. His head was tilted, examining me.

"Perv" I said as I walked to him.

"It's not perverted if what I'm looking at is mine." He told me.

He's so possessive, I love it. But I wasn't completely his not until, oh get a grip Nessie. Your only 18 and he's probably not even thinking about marriage at this moment.

"Come back to bed baby." He said as he grabbed his boxers and slid them back on.

I walked back to bed.

"You look sexy as hell in my clothes." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Hum, Ill keep wearing them then." I replied.

We cuddled under the cover. Falling asleep in each other arms.

~~00~~00~~

**Hello to my amazing readers...okay well theres your yummy lemmon...lol...hope its to your liking...its my first lemmon ever so be nice...lol...Tell me what you think, Good? bad?...tell me the truth...PLEASE REVIEW...I love hearing form you guys...oh i might be absent for awhile, my note on the next page explaines it all...well cant wait to hear from you guys...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone… Well I've left you guys with a nice lemony chapter…hopefully that will keep you guys content until my next update…I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm moving houses at the moment and I have a lot on my plate right now…so I don't know how long it will take to get my internet up and running…but don't worry, I'll still be writing and as soon as my internet comes back on I'll update immediately...but in the meantime PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…much love to you all…xoxoxo…Jacob's Nessie.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Anniversary one and two **

**Nessies POV**

The sun shinning from the window woke me up in the morning. I opened my eyes and I was alone, Jake wasn't with me. I sat up, worried. But then I heard the bathroom sink running. I sighed and lay back down. I decided to pretend I was sleeping and see what he would do. I could hear the door open and his foot steps as he walked back to me. Only he didn't lie down, he straddled me. He bent down and kissed my exposed neck.

"I know you're awake." He said kissing me again.

"This isn't how I left you and you never move unless you wake up." he explained. He knows me so well.

He then kissed my lips and I couldn't pretend anymore. I kissed him back, gripping his face.

"Morning" I told him as I sat up right

"Morning beautiful." He said before he kissed me again.

"Happy Anniversary." He told me.

I arched an eyebrow, confused.

"Jake that's tomorrow baby." I said with a laugh.

He laughed for a second. He leaned forward resting his forehead on mine.

"Tomorrows the anniversary of us being a couple, today's the anniversary of you coming back into my life." He explained.

Tears welled in my eyes when he told me that. I kneeled on the bed. I circled my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you Jacob, so much." I whispered.

"Renesmee, I love you more then anything." He said back, the tears spilled out of my eyes.

I pulled back. He immediately noticed the tears and wiped them away with sweet kissed. Jake and I had a simple breakfast of coffee and bagels. Once we finished we took a shower, together but that was it. We got dressed. He wore some navy blue swim trunks, a black muscle shirt and some flip-flops. I was wearing my red bikini set and toped it off with a free flowing white skirt that went to the top of my knees and a light blue colored V neck tee. I was finished with my make up and was trying to french brad my hair, pacing around the bedroom. Jacob walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a laugh.

"I can't get this stupid braid right." I said in frustration.

"Come here." He said motioning to me.

I gave him a confused look.

"Just come here." He said rolling his eyes.

I walked to him.

"Turn around." he commanded. I complied.

He combed my hair with his fingers. I could feel him parting my hair, lightly pulling and twisting.

"You have a rube band or something?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said handing him the band.

He wrapped it around my hair.

"Done." He told me.

I raised my hand to my head to examine. I walked to the mirror.

"Oh my god I can't believe you actually did it." I said astonished.

He only French braded the hair that was on my head, he let the rest in a ponytail that was perfectly curled.

"That's what having two older sisters will do to you." He said with a sigh. I laughed.

"I could even paint your nails if you ask me to." he told me. I burst out laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

"Well, anyways you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my bag.

He took my hand and pulled me out the room. Thought the front door and into his truck.

**Jacobs POV**

Nessie and I were heading out to meet the guys. I was stuck with bringing the drinks again so Nessie and I made a quick stop at the market, before heading to the beach. We walked to the drink aisle with Nessie pushing the shopping cart and me pulling it at the other end. I stacked four cases of different sodas, a case of water and three cases of beer. I helped Nessie push the cart since it was pretty heavy now. I put my arms on each side of her, gripping the carts handles and walked to the cashier. I rested my chin on her right shoulder as we waited in line. I started kissing her neck.

"Jakey" she whispered to me as she giggled. I love her giggle.

She started rolling her shoulders.

"Jacob, not here." She said pushing the cart further.

We finally made it to the register. The blonde behind the counter got a little too friendly when she saw me.

"I have eight cases 4 sodas, 3 beers and water." I told her so I wouldn't have to empty the cart and load it again.

"Alright" she said with a huge smile.

She looked at the cart, looking at the exact brands I picked. She was batting her eyelashes like crazy. It was really annoying. Nessie noticed. She put my arm around her shoulder and hugged my torso.

"Umm, I think you have something in both your eyes." Nessie told her.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. The blonde immediately stopped batting her eyes and looked away embarrassed. She tallied up the total price of my purchase. I handed her my card and she swiped it. Nessie and I walked out.

"Oh my god Ness that was hilarious." I said with laughter as I loaded the truck.

"Hay what can I say, she was in my territory." She said kissing my Adams apple.

I laughed.

We drove to first beach. There were some people but not that many. None of the guys were there yet. I turned the engine off.

"Looks like we have to wait a while." I told her.

"Perfect." She said gripping my shirt and pulling me by my shirt.

I smiled when she brought me close for a kiss. I pressed my hands against the passengers' window and trucks back window, cornering her in her seat. We were deeply wrapped up in each other when we were interrupted. A loud knock on the passengers' window scared us.

"Whoa Jake let the girl breath." Said Paul with a laugh along with Embry, Seth and Quil that were behind him.

I rolled my eyes, Nessie was blushing like crazy. We both got out of the truck. I kissed Nessies cheek before she walked over to the girls and I helped the guys with unloading the stuff.

"So how's it going with Ness?" Seth asked me.

"Really great." I replied smiling like crazy.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Seth asked.

"What goofy smile?" I asked in return.

"The one spread across your face." He replied.

Everyone looked at me.

"I know that smile." Paul told us.

"That's the smile of a man who's gotten laid." Paul answered.

Embry and Paul stated there usual teasing.

"Shut up or else." I told them.

"Or what?" Embry asked.

"Or ill kick your ass." I said to Embry.

"And since your with my sis, ill make sure you don't get any ass." I said to Paul.

They both immediately shut up. I laughed. As I started caring the drinks over to the picnic table close to were the bonfire was going to be. We unloaded my truck in one trip. The girls were already laying there towels on the beach and stripping down to there swimming suits. Do I dare look at Nessie to see what kind of torture device she was wearing? I would have to eventually why not now. I told myself as I looked over at Nessie. Her top was already off showing off a red bikini and she was shinnying down her skirt. God she was trying to kill me. I was trying to focus on arranging the drinks but gave up and walked over to my Nessie. I sat behind her on her towel.

"Hay beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

"Hay, you came just in time." she said handing me her bottle of sunscreen.

I grabbed it and started working on her back. I loved doing this. Once I was finished she leaned her back into my chest.

"The girls found out our little secret." She told me.

"How?" I asked.

"They said I was walking funny." She answered. I laughed.

"Whatever." She replied giggling.

"The guys found me out too, they said I had a goofy smile that screamed 'I just got laid.'" I told her. She started laughing.

She laid back onto my shoulder. I curled my arms around her waist.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Well, maybe a nice breakfast together in the morning. Dinner at home and our usual routine at night." I told her.

"Perfect but I need to head out for a little something during the afternoon." She told me.

"Not a problem, so do I." I replied.

"So what would you be getting?" I asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said turning to me.

"A little hint?" I asked.

"Nope sorry." She said kissing my cheek.

"Meanie." I told her. She giggled.

We sat there for a moment. Clair and Quil passed by us.

"Were going for a swim, you two want to come?" Clair asked us.

"Sure." Nessie replied.

Lifting off her towel.

"Come on Jakey." She said pulling my hand.

"I'm coming woman." I said joining her.

We walked to the water. Quil and Clair stayed closer to the sore. Nessie and I went a little further out. When she could no longer touch the floor she wrapped her legs around my waist. I began kissing her neck since it was now so close, she giggled. She ran her fingers through my wet hair. I kissed my way up to her lips. She started rubbing herself into me, driving me crazy especially in that swim suite.

"Ness?" I asked.

"Humm," she replied.

"Later tonight?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She answered.

"Tomorrow." I said in a whiny tone. She giggled.

"I want tomorrow to be extra special." She told me.

"And like you told me before, I'll make it worth your wild." She told me.

I groaned and brought my lips back to hers.

We swam for a while, played around with Quil and Clair. We had a fun game of football with everyone later that afternoon. After that Sam and Emily started the bon fire and started cooking the food. We all got dressed and sat around the fire. Nessie was sitting between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her stomach as she leaned back onto my chest. We sat around talking, telling stories and cracking jokes. Then the fireworks started. Nessie tilted her head back resting on my shoulder to watch. I sat there watching her watch the colorful fireworks. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She giggled sweetly.

"I love you too." She whispered back into my ear.

We all sat there watching the sky till they stopped and all you could smell was the fresh fire work smoke of the forth of July. It was after midnight that everyone decided to head out. I was walking back to my truck. I had my arm around Nessie shoulder with her head on my shoulder as we walked. I helped her into the passenger's side and I walked over to the driver's side and got in. I started up the truck and made my way back home. I parked in my driveway and turned the truck off.

"Nessie were home." I said stroking her cheek.

"Humm." She said in her sleep. I smile and got out of the truck.

I went over to her side and opened the door.

"Come on baby, lets get you in bed." I said trying to shake her awake.

"Hum, carry me." she told me in a sleepy voice.

"Okay." I said with a laugh as I slid her into my arms.

I carried her with mostly one arm. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I held onto her legs with my other arm. I got us thought the front door. I closed it with my foot and I continued to make my way to my bed room. Once there I lay her down.

"Be right back just going to make sure the house is locked for the night." I whispered to her as I kissed her cheek.

I walked back to the front door and made sure it was locked the same with the back door and all the windows. I went back to my room where Nessie was undressing to get ready for bed. She was shimmying on a pair of panties, she was top less. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I kissed her shoulders. She giggled.

"You should sleep like this." I told her, she laughed lazily.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said as she grabbed one of my tee shirts.

I pulled my arms away so she could put the shirt on. She turned around.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips.

"Be right back." she said walking to the bathroom.

I got ready for bed and slipped on some sweat pants. I went into the bathroom after Nessie got out so I could brush my teeth. I came back out and Nessie was now under the covers. I turned off the lights and got under the covers with her. She turned around to face me.

"Finally." She said snuggling into my side.

I held her close as I we fell asleep.

In the morning I was awaken by sweet butterfly kisses all around my neck.

"Ness." I said with a smile.

"Happy anniversary baby." She told me before her lips landed on mine.

"Happy anniversary honey." I said hugging her tight and kissing her passionately.

"I made you waffles." She told me once I let her go.

"Great, I hungry as hell." I said sitting up in bed.

"Come on then." She said pulling my hands.

We entered the kitchen that smelled of fresh waffles. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she placed two large waffles on one plate and a single one on another. I couldn't let there be any space between us. I kept my arms around her as she walked to the other side of the kitchen to grab the syrup to drench the waffles.

"Jake, you can let me go you know." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah but I rather not." I replied. She laughed.

"Well you're going to have to eventually." She replied as she place our breakfast on the table.

"Now sit down." She said pulling my arms away and pushing me to my seat.

"Coffee right?" she asked. I nodded.

I started cutting through my waffles and shoving then into my mouth. God I love her cooking. My waffles usually come out all soggy. Hers come out nice and crisp even after being drenched in syrup. She came back with our coffee's and accompanied me as we ate. We finished at the same time.

"That was really good baby, thank you" I said kissing her lips.

"Anything for you." She replied grabbing my plate and coffee mug and walked over to the sink.

I stood up and walked to her, wrapping my arms around her again as she washed the dishes. I moved her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her silky neck.

Once she finished she turned around and faced me.

"So what time will you be leaving?" she asked draping her arms over my shoulders.

"Later, what about you?" I asked her.

"In a while." She replied

"Okay well why don't you hop in the shower first?" I suggested.

"Why don't you join me?" she asked.

"Too tempting." I said with a laugh.

"And I want to wait till tonight." I told her.

"Alright." She said kissing my lips before she walked away.

I went back to my bed room and fixed my bed. I sat there thinking about my schedule for today. The only important things I had to do were pick up Nessie's gift, flowers and a little something sweet. I guess I could spend a few hours with dad or the guys. I'll think about it later. Nessie finally came out of the shower and I could hear her getting dressed. She came out in only her underwear.

"God your trying to kill me." I commented as she walked over to my closet.

"Am not." She said as she pulled out some shorts and a tee and pulled them on.

She went back into the bathroom and started applying her makeup and drying her hair. I walked in and wrapped my arms around her; I wanted to spend every possible moment with her until she would have to leave to do her shopping.

"So where are you going?" I asked her.

"Just into town for a few things." She told me.

"Like?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you." She said with a giggle.

"Is it something for me of for you?" I asked her.

"A little of both." She replied as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her with a laugh. She shrugged her shoulders still blushing.

She spun around in my arms to face me.

"Let's just say it's going to make tonight a little fun for you." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Cant wait till I know what it is." I told her before I bent forward to kiss her.

We kissed for a minute before I pulled away. I looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." I told her stroking her face.

"As I love you." She replied.

We spent the rest of the morning together. She left around 2:30. I took a quick shower, shaved and fixed my hair. I dressed in some black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and topped it off with same dress shoes. Then I left the house around 3:00. I dropped by dads first I hadn't seen him this weekend. I entered using my spare key.

"Hay old man." I greeted as I entered the living room.

"Hay Son, why so dressed up and shouldn't you be at work?" he asked me.

"It's my anniversary with Nessie dad." I answered.

"Oh, it's been a month already? Wow, shouldn't you be with her then?" he asked.

"I will be in a few hours, she's just out shopping for tonight and I need to go pick up her gift." I replied.

"So you came over to spend some time with the old me?" he asked.

"Yup." I said with a laugh.

We spent a good hour just talking. About sports, the guys, family, Nessie.

"Son," he asked for my attention.

"Yeah dad." I replied.

"I'm not trying to pry into your relationship but...when do you think you'll pop the question?" dad asked me.

"I'm not really sure; it's only been a month. But I've been on the verge of asking a few times now." I told him.

"I want it to be perfect for her; I want her to know how much she means to me." I explained to him. He smiled.

"I think we all know how much she means to you son." He told me. I grinned.

I looked at the clock; it was already 4:40.

"I better get going." I said lifting off the couch to hug Billy good bye.

"Bye son." Said Billy as he hugged me back.

"See you later dad." I said as I walked towards the door.

I got back into my truck and made my way into town. My first stop was the jewelry store. I had placed a special order a couple of week ago for a white gold heart locket with angle wings. Ness has a thing for angle wings. On the inside I had them write R&J. Once I picked that up I stopped buy the local flower shop and bought a dozen pink daisy's, her favorite. After that I jogged down the street to the chocolate factory store and picked up a box of chocolates covered strawberries. It was already around 6:00 when I was driving back home. When I pulled in Nessie's Jeep was already in the drive way. I got out grabbing the flowers, strawberries and hiding the necklace in my pocket. I walked up the steps and opened the door. The smell of her amazing cooking filled the air.

"Ness, I'm home honey." I called out as I closed the door.

I could hear her high heals clicking on the floor as she ran to me.

"Hay baby." She said as saw me.

I looked her over she looked amazing. She was wearing a red strapless mini dress, red stilettos and her hair was in big perfect curls. She was wearing a little more makeup then usually but she looked amazing.

"You look gorgeous baby, beautiful." I told her as I pecked her lips. She giggled.

"Well you clean up pretty good yourself." She said stroking my face. I grinned.

"These are for you." I said handing her the flowers and strawberries.

"There so pretty." She said smelling the flowers.

"And they smell great." She said walking back into the kitchen, I followed.

She placed the flowers on the counter and went to the frig to store the strawberries.

"We can have those later tonight." She said biting her lip.

"Cant wait." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled.

She grabbed her flowers and grabbed a vase from one of the cabins. She filled it with water and placed the flowers inside. Then she came back to me. I wrapped my arms around her, tightly.

"Missed you, It was a long couple of hours." She told me.

"I know what you mean." I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed long and passionately. We pulled away and leaned our foreheads against each other. She pulled farther back.

"Come with me." she said grabbing my hand and leading me into the back yard.

She decorated the back yard with candles and set the yard table.

"Wow, you really out did yourself." I told her as I sat down on one of the two chairs.

"You're worth it." she said sitting on my lap.

"So are you going to tell me what you bought today?" I asked her.

"I bought this dress, do you like it?" she asked me as she lifted off my lap and swirled around showing me every angle.

"I love it." I told her.

"But is that all you bought?" I asked her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She told me with an evil grin.

She turned around and walked back into the house.

"You want a beer or something while I'm in here?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yeah a beer would be nice." I told her.

"Be right back." she said as she walked back into the house.

I walked over to my outdoor stereo system. I pulled out my ipod and plugged it to the adapter. I scrolled through my songs till I found the perfect one.

"Dinner should be ready soon. What are you doing?" she asked sweetly as she passed me my beer.

"Nothing." I said as I sipped my beer and sat it on the table.

I pressed play and Iron and Wine Flightless Bird American Mouth began to play.

"Come and dance with me Ness." I told her. She giggled but took my hand.

I pulled her to me, capturing her hand and waist as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. We moved along to the music just gazing into each others eyes. I was getting lost in her chocolate brown orbs. I was so in love with her. I could easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her.

"I got you something Ness." I told her.

"Jacob, you didn't have to do that." She told me.

"I know, but I wanted to." I told her.

We stopped dancing and I pulled the box out of my pocket. I gave it to her; she was hesitant to open it.

"Come on Ness, open it." I told her.

She sighed and finally opened the box.

"Oh Jacob…" she said in awe.

"When I saw you again for the first time in thirteen years, I thought you were an angel. You're so beautiful; I never want you to forget that." I told her.

She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I love it Jake, thank you." She said throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"I love you." I said when she released my lips.

"I love you too." She replied.

She pulled the necklace out of the box. She examined it and finally saw the inside of it. She smiled.

"R&J" she read it.

"Sweet and simple." She said looking up at me still smiling.

"Help me put it on." she said handing it to me.

I took it and she turned around lifting her hair up. I place it around her neck and clasped it from the back. She turned around.

"It looks perfect." I told her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me.

We broke apart when we heard a loud ding.

"Oh, dinners ready." She said strolling back into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I called out.

"No, I'm fine." She called back out.

"Alright." I replied.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. I took another sip of my beer. She finally walked back out with two plates of lasagna, salad and some breadsticks.

"This looks really good baby." I told her as I examined the food in front of me.

"Dig in; I'm just going to get my drink." She said as she walked back in to the kitchen and came back with a glass of ice tea.

We ate a peaceful romantic, candle lit dinner together. Followed by, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Once we finished we took out plated inside.

"Do me a favor and make sure the candles outside are blown out, and meet me in the bed room." she whispered into my ear as I was rinsing the dished off.

"Okay." I said with enthusiasm.

I left the dishes there for tomorrow. I went outside and made sure all the candles were out. I made my way to the bedroom. The bedside lamp was on but Nessie was nowhere in sight. I looked towards the bathroom and saw the light on. I sat down and took my shoes off. I stood up and was about to unbutton my pants when the bathroom door opened. I turned around to see Nessie in a little red riding hood cape.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Cute." I told her.

"Cute! Really?" she asked me. I nodded.

"What about now?" she asked as she opened the cape wide open showing me her corset, and ruffled panties set. I swallowed loudly. This was my wet dream come true.

"Well?" she asked.

I couldn't verbally reply. I rushed to her. Pulling her up by her thighs. She curled her legs around my waist as I pinned her to the wall and attacked her lips. I pulled away so she couldn't breathe and started kissing her neck.

"I'm guessing that's a good sigh." She said breathless.

"Very, you're driving me crazy baby." I told her.

"You want to unwrap your present?" she asked me.

"You bet I do." I said turning around and carrying her toward the bed.

I sat her down and pulled her cape off. I pushed her back and crawled on top of her, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Her hands went to the buttons of my shirt. Once she was done unbuttoning she started pulling my shirt down my arms. I pulled back and pulled the rest off it off. I started loosening her corset. Once it was loose enough I slide it up her torso and was now staring at her bare chest. My mouth immediately went to her breasts. She moaned as I kissed, licked and sucked.

"Oh Jacob." She moaned as she ran her fingers though my hair.

I pulled back and kissed her lips. I leaned back onto my knees. Her hands went for my belt. She unbuttoned and zipped me. I stood up and took my pants completely off. I then crawled back on the bed hovering over Ness. I kissed her hungrily. Her hands were dancing on my chest. One of her hands traveled south and into my boxers. She gripped my cock and started stroking me.

"Oh god Ness" I moaned into her neck.

"Roll over." She whispered into my ear.

I did as she said and she straddled my waist. She removed her hand but created a new way of torturing me but rubbing her core into my hard on.

"Shit." I sighed.

I closed my eyes enjoying the friction. Then she moved her body down. She pulled my boxers down and my member sprung free. She started stroking me. Then I watched her as she lowered her mouth onto my cock.

"Ness you…" I was trying to protest from her having to do this but it felt so amazing.

"Baby…You …don't…" I tried saying.

"I want to Jake." She told me once her mouth was free.

She sucked and swirled her tough around my head, driving me crazy. She could almost take my full member into her mouth. Minutes later I felt the eager to cum.

"Baby, move…I'm about to…cum..." I managed to get out but she wouldn't move.

I came in her mouth and she drank every drop I gave.

"You didn't have to do that baby." I said once I could catch my breath

"I told you, I wanted to." She said kissing my head before letting go of me.

"But now you're not hard enough." She said as she leaned back on her knees.

"I know what will solve that." I told her.

"And what's that?" she asked. I smiled and pulled her to me. I flipped us over so I was on top now.

I kissed my way down her body, shedding her ruffle panties along the way. I made it where I wanted to be and it was delicious. By the time I made her cum I was hard and ready to go. I crawled back up to Nessie and kissed her.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said kissing her neck.

"No condom." She told me.

"Okay." I told her. She grinned.

"And." She continued.

"And what?" I asked.

"I want to be on top." She told me. I smiled.

"You want to ride me little red?" I asked her.

"You bet I do." She replied as she rolled us over and was on top now.

She lifted herself up a bit and positioned myself at her entrance. She lowered herself onto me.

"Oh God." She moaned as I filled her up.

I grabbed her hips and started moving her. She was moaning like crazy. She started bouncing up and down on me. It was really turning me on. She was riding me like there was no tomorrow. I started pounding up into her. She gripped onto the headboard for support.

"Oh, yes Jake. Right there baby, right there." She told me on the verge of cumming.

I few thrusts later and she came screaming my name. I came seconds later. She rolled off to the side of me, cuddling into me.

"I love you Jacob." She told me.

"I love you Renesmee." I replied back.

We fell asleep in complete bliss; I just breaded tomorrow when I would have to go back to work. Ness would have to go back to her parent's house and I would come home to an empty house.

...

**Hay everyone...Well I'm finally back...i know its been forever and i'm sorry...iv had a lot going on but now im back...i'm glad you all like the lemmon i left you guys with and i really hope you liked this new chapter...and too give you guys a little something to look forward to, the proposal chapter is almost up...it wont be the next chapter but it will be the following one...get ready for some drama...lol...well anyways please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...i love hearing from you guys...it makes me really happy to know that someone like what im writing...so i cant wait to read your reviews and ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP...oh and by the way, i posted the engagment ring and heart locket pics on my profile page if you want to see them...much love to all my readers...xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, Except for Brenda.**

**Friendly Visit **

**Nessie's POV**

Last night was amazing. My plans work out perfectly. Jacob was so sweet and he looked so handsome. I didn't want the night to end. The only down side is that I have to go back to my parents house today. I got up a little early, wanting to have breakfast with Jacob before he would have to go to work and I would have to leave shortly after.

"What time you heading home?" he asked me as he was changing into his uniform.

"I'm getting ready after you leave for work." I told him.

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you. Coming home to you every night, sleeping with you in my arms, you're cooking." He said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, how will you survive." I said with a laugh.

"I have no idea." He said as he kissed my lips.

God I was going to miss him, weekends aren't enough for me any more. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have to get going." He told me.

"I know." I replied.

He grabbed his keys for his curser and walked out the bedroom door, I followed him. He turned to me once we were at the door. He pushed me back and pinned me against the wall and attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there. He held my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks. He pulled away.

"Call me tonight, I don't care what time you get off work." I told him.

"I will." He said letting me go.

"Love you Ness." He said walking out the front door.

"Love you too Jacob." I replied leaning out the door.

I watched as he got into the curser and drove off. I sighed as I closed the door. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I got most of my things together and made my way for the front door. I locked up and left. I got into my Jeep and was now driving back home. Well its not really home any more. Home in my definition was now anywhere with my Jacob. I pulled into the driveway and went around to the garage to park the Jeep. Emmett and Rosalie were there, unloading there luggage from Rosalie's BMW. I parked and got out.

"Hay munchkin!" Emmett exclaimed as he gave me a great bear hug.

"Hi Em." I said hugging him back.

"Hi sweetie!" Rosalie said as she hugged me after Emmett.

"How was your week with Jacob?" she asked me.

Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed.

"It was good." I replied not wanting to say too much.

"What did you two do?" she asked.

"The usual." I answered.

"So a lot of dry humping." Said Emmett with a roar of laughter.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said smacking his head.

"Ouch baby." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You deserved it." I said walking away.

I walked up to the front porch. I opened the already unlocked door. I entered to see my parents sitting on the piano bench. My father playing and my mother listening to him play with her head on his shoulder.

"Nessie!" said Alice with excitement as she captured me in a hug.

"Hello Aunt Alice." I replied with a laugh.

"Hi baby girl." Said dad as he and my mother came over to hug and kiss me hello.

"So how did the week and one month anniversary go?" Alice asked me.

"Really great." I replied not wanting to give too much info in front of my parents.

"Did he get you anything?" She asked me.

I pulled out my necklace from where it was hiding under my shirt.

"Oh Nessie, Its beautiful." She told me.

"I know." I replied.

Once I said my greetings to everyone I went up to my room. I set my bag in my closet. I turned on my computer and checked my emails.

-Hey Ren…Just checking in…I know you might be with Jacob right now but email me as soon as you can. –Brenda

I replied immediately.

-Hi Brenda, Just got home from my week with Jacob… what's going on? –Ren

I sent the message. I waited a while checking my other emails and surfing the wed a bit before she was on line.

-Hi Ren, good to hear from you…I have to ask you something. –Brenda

-And what would that be? -Ren

-My parents are planning on going to visit my Grandmother in Seattle… I really don't want to spend the whole two week at Grans house…so I was wondering if I could come by and spend those weeks with you in Forks. –Brenda

-Of course you can…it would be so much fun having you here. - Ren

-Lol…great...Now I can finally meet this Jacob. –Brenda

-Yeah…I can't wait for you to finally meet him and the rest of the guys. –Ren

-Speaking of guys…Any of them cute and available? ;) LOL. –Brenda

-LOL…oh Brenda…I should have expected this. –Ren

We kept talking for a few hours. We planed out her whole visit. She would be coming this Saturday.

I kept busy in the afternoon by doing laundry and helping Grandma Esme around the house. Time flew by and before I knew it I was getting ready for bed and waiting for Jacobs call. I laid in bed slowly drifting to sleep. Then my phone vibrated around 11:00.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hay beautiful." Jacobs greeted me.

"Hi Jakey." I replied. Trying to wake myself up.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Same old boring routine, what about you?" he asked me.

"It was okay, boring but okay. I miss you though; I should be feeding you right now." I said with a laugh.

"I know, I miss you too baby. I came home and called out for you but then I remembered you weren't here." He told me.

"Oh Jake." I replied a little broken.

I wish I could be there with him. We talked for a while longer. I told him about Brenda's upcoming visit.

"That's great cant wait to meet her." he told me.

"Yeah she said…the same thing." I said with a yon in between, Jacob laughed.

"Get some sleep baby." He told me.

"Okay I will, I'll come by the station for lunch tomorrow." I told him.

"Cant wait, I love you Ness." He told me sweetly.

"I love you too Jake." I replied equally sweet.

"Sleep tight angel." He told me.

"Night night Jake." I replied before we both hung up.

I fell asleep minutes later.

**Jacobs POV**

It's been hell not having Nessie around. She came by on Wednesday for lunch but it wasn't enough for me. I been thinking lately that I really can't live without her and I needed her to be mine entirely. I've been contemplating on when I was going to ask her to marry me. But first I knew I would have to do something before I could ever ask her. I would have to ask Edward for permission. Call me old fashion but I just had to have his consent. It was Friday afternoon and I was driving to the Cullen mansion. I got off work early. Nessie was out with her aunts in Port Angeles for a shopping spree so it gave me a chance to talk to Edward alone. I pulled into the driveway and parked right outside. I got out the car and walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before someone opened the door.

"Jacob, what brings you here?" Edward asked me when he opened the door.

"I came by hoping to talk with you." I told him.

"What about?" he asked.

"Renesmee" I answered.

"I see, why don't we discuses this in my office." He said moving aside for me to enter. He closed the door after I entered.

"Come with me." he said as he led the way to his office.

We entered his office. Edward took a seat in his leather chair and I took the chair across from him.

"So what about Renesmee would you like to talk about?" he asked me.

"Okay well," I started off.

"You know how much I care about your daughter." I told him.

"Yes of course." He said with a smile.

"I respect her and I would never do anything to hurt her." I told him.

"Yes I know that Jacob." He replied.

"I love her very much and I know it's only been a short time that we've been in a relationship but she's it for me and I came here asking for your permission to marry your daughter." I told him.

He looked at me for a moment then smiled. That's a good sigh right?

"Jacob, I couldn't think of a more perfect person to marry my daughter." He told me.

I let out a breath a relief, Edward laughed. I looked up.

"You're a great man Jacob. I see how happy you make Renesmee. You've always been apart of her. I have to say I was hoping this would happen." He told me.

"Really." I asked surprised.

"Yes really, you've always been a good kid. You were always taking care of my baby girl, you were always perfect for her." he told me.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Your welcome." He replied.

"When are you thinking about asking her?" he asked me.

"I'm not really sure yet." I replied.

"I have the ring; I just want to make it perfect for her." I explained.

"You've bought a ring already." He asked surprised.

"Well not really, it's my mothers ring." I answered.

"Oh." He replied.

Seconds later we could hear a car pulling in.

"Don't tell her why I was here." I told him.

"Mums the word." He told me.

We walked out of his office. The girls were just coming in.

"Jacob!" my Nessie squealed when she saw me.

She ran into my arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I got off work early; I thought I'd spend my free time with my girl." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Aww." She cooed as pecked my lips.

"Can you help me put my bags in my room?" she asked sweetly pointing to the large amount of bags by the stairs.

"Sure sure." I replied.

I walked over and gripped all the bags in both my hands.

"Jezz woman how many clothes do you need?" I asked he weighing the bags as I lifted the off the floor.

"Hay its all Alice's fault." She told me as she started making her way up the stairs.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

We went straight to her room.

"Were you want them?" I asked her.

"Just set them in my closet." She told me.

"Okay." I said doing as she said.

I put her things in her oversized closet and turned back to her. She was pulling her hair out of the bun she had on, letting her penny colored curls fall naturally, she's so beautiful.

She caught me staring.

"What are you looking at officer?" she asked me.

"Just the most beautiful woman in the world." I replied. She blushed and giggled.

I walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you." She told me

"I'm here now." I replied running my hand through her curls.

"I know." She said kissing me.

She started pushing me back slowly, still kissing me.

"You know…you look…really…cute…in your…uniform." She told me between kissed as she pushed me towards her bed and made me sit down.

"Do I?" I asked as she crawled into my lap.

"Very." She replied returning her lips to mine.

I held her close to me, supporting her. We kissed passionately, enthusiastically.

"I need you Jake." She whispered to me.

"Me too baby." I replied.

We continued kissing for a while.

"Let's get out of here." She told me. I nodded.

We walked hand in hand out her room.

"Were going out." Nessie called out.

"Okay Sweetie." Bella replied.

We walked out the front door and got into my curser.

"My place?" I asked her. She nodded.

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob and I were heading to his place to have some alone time. I have to say I was desperate right now. I haven't been completely alone with my Jacob since our anniversary. Right now I'm running my hands through his think silky hair.

"Your lucky I'm driving or else my hands would be all over you baby," he told me.

I giggled and started nibbling on his ear lob. He groaned and gripped the steering wheal. We were finally pulling into Jake's driveway. Before he could unbuckle himself and get out I unbuckled myself and attacked him. I crawled into his lap, kissing him fiercely. He was gripping my waist as I rubbed myself over his hard on.

"Catch me if you can." I told him as I opened the door and ran up to the front door.

"That so not fair Nessie." He called out as he struggled to unbuckle himself.

I had already unlocked the door with the extra key that I had I was kicking off my shoes and taking my jacket off when he finally came in.

"Your evil." He said walking through the door and closed it behind him.

"What you call evil, I call playful." I replied. He grinned.

"Well any ways." He said pulling me to him.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." He said kissing my neck.

"Mmm, we do." I replied running my hands through his hair.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me fiercely. He kicked off his shoes and I was pulling his leather jacket off of him. Once his jacket was off he picked me up by my thighs. I locked my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He took us to the master bedroom. He sat me on the bed. I pulled on his tie and brought him back to my lips. I moved up onto the bed, he followed. I pulled him to lie on top of me. His hands were all over me and working there way under my shirt. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, revealing my white lace bra. He began kissing my chest and neck. I loosened his tie and pulled it off him. I then started unbuttoning his shirt. Once his chest was exposed in ran my hands up and down his amazing body.

"Your so sexy Jake." I told him, he laughed.

"But no where near as sexy as you baby." She said kissing my lips.

He pulled my torso up and moved his hands to my back, unclasping my bra.

"God your beautiful Nessie." He whispered when he pulled my bra off.

He brought his hands to my chest and rubbed my breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands at work. I placed my hands over his, keeping him there a bit longer. He then pulled back and sat on his knees and pulled off his shirt. I pulled him back in for a passionate kiss. I held onto his strong arms while he kissed me and lowly moved them to his face. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I could feel his excitement against my leg and it only made me want him more. He trailed his hands down my arms, over my breasts, down my stomach and was now unbuttoning my pants. He pulled them down my legs along with my panties. I curled my legs around him. He stroked his hands up and down my legs, giving my goosbumps. I moved my hands to his waist band and started undoing his belt and pants. He stood up and took his pants and boxer briefs off entirely. I leaned on my elbows watching him. While he was up he grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer. Opened the package and slide it onto his hard member. He then came back to me. He didn't lay down again. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the beds edge. My legs would be dangling off the bed's edge if he weren't holding them up. He placed my legs on his shoulders and kneeled onto the floor and buried his face into my hot, wet pussy.

"Mmmm, God Ness you always taste so good." He told me.

I ran my hands through his hair. I loved when he would do this. His tongue was amazing, but it was his long capable fingers that sealed the deal. Moments later he had me squirming in ecstasy and screaming out his name.

"I miss this." I told him.

"Me too." He replied and he scooted me back up the bed.

"But there's something I miss more." I told him.

"I know what you mean." He said rubbing his member over my swollen clit. I moaned.

"I need you Jake, make love to me." I whispered into his ear.

"Your wish, my command." He said as he pulled my left leg around his waist and my right on his shoulder.

He placed his member at my entrance and pushed in.

"Oh god Jacob, I've missed you so much." I said relishing the feeling of him.

"Me too Ness, Me too." He said before he kissed my lips.

The conversation ended as he made love to me. Only moans and his name came out of my mouth.

"Oh Jake, I…I'm close." I told him when I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Me too…Almost there Ness…almost there." He said before we both climaxed.

Once we both calmed down I laid on top of him, drawing patterns in his skin as he stroked my hair and back with his finger tips.

"I love you." He told me. I giggled.

"And I love you." I said kissing his chest.

He moved out of my embrace and sat on the beds edge to strip the condom and dump it in the trash.

"It's still pretty early. You want to keep cuddling or start heading out?" he asked me.

"Let's cuddle for a while." I said snuggling into the covers.

"Sounds good to me." he said with a smile as he joined me.

I resumed my place on top of his chest drawing patterns in the skin of his chest. He played with my curls.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked me.

I tilted my head up, resting my chin on his chest to look at him.

"Well, Brenda should be here around 12:00. I was thinking we could show her around and introduce her to the gang this weekend." I told him.

"Sounds great." He replied.

"You want to sleep over here tonight or at your place?" he asked me.

"My place so we don't have to hassle with making sure we make it back in time to welcome Brenda." I told him.

"Alright." He said before his stomach growled. I giggled.

"Looks like your hungry." I told him.

"A little." He replied.

"Want me to make you something?" I asked him.

"How about we go out to eat?" he asked me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Let's get cleaned up and dressed then." He told me.

We took a quick shower together, got dressed and were heading to Port Angles. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant La Bella Italia. I spent most of my childhood here. It's were my parents had there first date. I have a lot of good memories here.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid." I told him in awe.

"Yeah I know me too." He replied.

We walked up the steps.

"It hasn't changed." I said as he opened the door for me.

"Hello, Table for two?" the stewardess asked me.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Right this way." She said leading us to an empty table.

Jake and I sat down.

"Here are your menus, your waitress should be out soon." She informed us as she walked back to her station.

Jake and I picked up our menus and looked them over. Our waitress came over shortly.

"Hi, I'm Jen. I'll be your sever today." She said she pulled out a note pad.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She asked me first.

"Raspberry Iced tea." I told her. Then she turned to Jake.

"Regular Iced tea." He told her.

"Okay, be right back with that." She said turning towards the kitchen.

Jen was really nice. Usually the waitresses that attend us are drooling over Jake and never acknowledge me.

"So what you getting?" he asked me.

"Hum, I'm thinking the Fettuccini Alfaro or the Mushroom Ravioli." I told him.

"I know what I'm getting." He said.

"Let me guess. You're getting the steak." I told him.

"You got it." she said with a smile.

Jen then came back with our drinks and some bread sticks.

"Here you go," she said placing our drinks in front of us.

"You two ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jake and I both said.

"I'll have the steak and potatoes." Said Jake.

"Alright and for you miss?" she asked me.

"I'll have the Mushroom ravioli." I told her.

"Alright then I'll get that ready for you, call if you need anything." She said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen.

Jake scooted his chair closer to mine and draped his arm around my shoulder. I took a sip of my drink.

"So what else you want to do this weekend with Brenda?" he asked me.

"Well maybe get the gang together and just hang out." I told him.

"Sounds good how about we have a BBQ at my house, have the whole gang over, and have a small bon fire in the back yard." He told me.

"That sounds perfect." I said kissing his cheek.

"I can't wait for you to meet her." I told him.

He pecked my lips.

"Fair warning, Brenda is really hyperactive. She kind of like Aunt Alice, only ten times worse in the hyper and enthusiastic department but she's also likes the same stuff I do so it should be easy to get along with her." I said with a giggle.

"Thanks for the heads up." he said with a laugh.

"No problem." I replied.

"Oh by the way, are any of the guys single?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Planning on setting her up with someone?" he asked.

"You never know." I told him.

"Well, I know for sure Seth is single, not really completely sure about Embry. But if I know him and I do. He'll be all over her if he likes what he sees." He told me.

"Okay, good to know. Well see how things go." I told him.

Jen then came with our order and we ate in comfortable silence. Once we were done with dinner Jake paid and drove a couple blocks down to an ice cream shop we would always go to after dinner as kids. We shared a large waffle cone with vanilla and chocolate frozen yogurt, just like old times. We walked hand and hand on the side walk overlooking the Port Angles Harbor. It was twilight and the sky looked beautiful, pinks and oranges colored the sky. We passed the cone back and forth. We found a bench and decided to sit down and enjoy the view. Jake sat down and I sat down on his lap. We finished the ice cream. I ran my fingers through his hair and brought his lips to mine. He held me tight as our kisses grow with passion. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"Ness?" he said asking for my attention.

"Yes?" I replied looking into his eyes.

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

He opened his moth then closed it again.

"I love you." He finally said. I giggled.

"I love you too." I said Eskimo kissing him. He chuckled.

We walked back to Jakes truck and drove back home. He parked in the garage next to my jeep. We walked thought the front door, mom and dad were snuggling on the couch. Emmett and Jasper we playing xbox and Alice and Rosalie were painting there nails.

"Hello parental units." I said as a joke to my parents.

"Hello adoring spawn." My mother replied with a laugh.

"Hay Jacob." Mom greeted.

"Hay Bells." Jacob replied, hugging her.

"I'm guessing you're sleeping over?" Emmett asked Jake.

"Yes he is." I answered for Jake as I pulled him towards the stairs.

We climbed the stairs to my room. I opened the door and we walked in. I walked towards my bedside lamp as Jake closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and lounged on top of my bed as I turned on my laptop. I opened up my iTunes and played my music on shuffle. I took my jacket off and crawled onto his chest and into his welcoming arms. I buried my face into his chest, he smelled so good. We stayed in each others arms for a while, talking, listening to music and kissing ever so often. Around 10:00 we started getting ready for bed. We took turns in the bathroom. I took my pants off, leaving me in my dark gray boy shorts and pulled on a blue tee. Jake striped down to his boxers. I lay on my left side with Jake's right arm draped over me. He moved my curls away from my neck. He kissed my neck with wet kissed. I moaned.

"That's so not fair." I told him. He grinned into my neck.

"Sorry baby, you're just so irresistible." He said skimming his nose over my neck.

I turned my head to face him. His lips landed on mine. I turned my whole body around and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed a while longer before I turned back and closed my eye lids.

"Night Jakey." I told him.

"Sweet dreams Nessie." He replied before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Jacobs POV**

I woke up pretty early today. It was still pretty dark out. I tried going back to sleep but failed miserably. I decided to just watch Nessie as she slept. She had turned around in my arms during the night and was now facing me. She was so adorable while she slept. Her lashed fanned her cheeks. Her mouth was parted slightly. Her penny colored curls scattered everywhere. She looked so beautiful. I entertained myself by playing with a lock of her hair. Once it was a little later I started stroking her perfect face. I kissed the tip of her nose and he eyes began to flutter open.

"Hay." She said in a raspy voice.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said kissing her lips.

"How long have you been up?" she asked me.

"Not long." I told her.

She sighed and snuggled into my side.

"I'm chilly, you're so warm." She told me. I chuckled.

"Well let's warm my girl up then." I said pulling the covers over us completely.

She giggled as I crawled on top of her letting the warmth of my body warm hers.

"Jakey." She giggled I laughed along with her.

She made a space for me to lay between her legs. I supported my torso over hers. Her little fingers played on my stomach, moving there way up and around my neck. I looked down into her big beautiful brown eyes and got lost.

"Are you going to properly kiss me good morning or not?" she asked shaking me out of my trance.

"Of course I am." I said lowering myself to her lips.

I kissed her lovingly, taking my time. Showing her how much I cared and love her. I can't believe I chickened out yesterday. It was so perfect. The moment was so right. Why couldn't I have just asked her to marry me yesterday? Maybe because I'm scared she'll say "No" and I can't lose Nessie, I just can't.

"I love you." She whispered when I pulled away.

I loved when she says it first. It gives me reassurance.

"I love you too Ness." I replied.

She pulled the covers off of us. A blast of fresh cool air hit us, hitting her mostly.

"That was a bad idea." She said covering us again. I laughed.

"We should get up and ready though." I told her.

"True." She replied, sitting up with the covers draped around her. I sat up with her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Why don't we take a nice, hot shower?" I asked her.

"Sounds great." She said getting out of bed, fighting the cold.

She walked to the bathroom door.

"Coming?" she asked. I nodded.

We took a nice long shower together and had a quickie, when thing got a little hotter then we expected. We both got dressed. I wore some light jeans with a blue and green plaid button up shirt with a black wife beater underneath. Nessie always takes a bit longer then me to decide what to wear. She ended up wearing some dark skinny jeans and a dark green blouse. Once she was done putting on her usual light amount of makeup and dried her hair we went down stairs. Esme and Bella were cooking breakfast.

"Morning mom, grandma." Nessie said while kissing their cheeks.

"Morning sweetie, morning Jacob." They both said to us.

"Morning Bella, Mama Cullen." I said kissing their cheeks as well.

Nessie and I sat down at the table. Everyone then joined us one by one. The whole family sat around the table comfortably eating breakfast.

"So sweet pee, when is Brenda getting here?" Bella asked her.

"She should be here by noon." Ness replied.

"And are you planning anything tonight?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, were going to have a little get together with the rest of the guys at Jake's house." Nessie answered.

"Sounds like fun." Bella replied.

We finished breakfast, Ness and I volunteered to clean the dishes. Once we were done we decided to take a walk, to pass the time. We walked hand in hand along the woods bordering the Cullen mansion.

"Remember when we use to race each other in the woods?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I bet I can still beet you." I told her.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Well why don't you prove it?" she taunted me.

"You're on baby." I told her.

"Remember were the creek is?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That's the finish line." I told her. She nodded.

"Alright on your mark, get set, go!" I called out and we ran. I was ahead of her but she was right on my tail. She was good competition. The creek was getting closer I was sure I was going to win. But then she surprised me and jumped on my back and we both fell to the floor.

"Your such a cheater." I said when we were on the floor with her straddling me.

"Sorry." She said leaning forward to kiss me.

I trailed my hands up her thighs and squeezed her behind. She moaned. She grabbed my cheeks in her hands and kissed me harder. She rested her forehead against mine. She then pulled back and looked down at me. I pulled a stray lock of hair behind her ear she moved a strand of my own that was blocking my view.

"Your hairs getting long." She said combing the strand into my hair.

"Yeah, I should cut it." I told her.

"No, keep it." she told me.

"Alright just for you." I said with a chuckle. She giggled.

"We should head back." I told her.

"We should." She approved.

She lifted off of me. I lifted myself up. I dusted myself off and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go." I said pulling her the way we went back.

It took us a few minutes to get back and just as we came out of the woods and bright yellow Volkswagen Beatle pulled into the drive way.

"She's here." Nessie said in excitement and she pulled me and we power walked to the car.

Brenda had a huge smile on her face. As she rolled the windows up and cut the engine off. She came out and Nessie and her embraced each other with such extreme force. They were squealing like teenager, probably because they were.

Brenda was extremely small, about a foot smaller then Ness but not no where as short as Alice. She was extremely skinny. Not in the 'Oh my god she's sick.' Or anything, more like she was built small. She has short curly hair.

"Oh I missed you Ren." Brenda said as they pulled away from there embrace.

"Missed you too Bren Bren." Nessie replied.

Brenda then looked over at me.

"You must be the great and amazing Jacob she's always talking about." She said glancing at Renesme who was blushing scarlet.

"Yeah I am." I replied with a laugh.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said giving me a tight hug that I returned.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back when she finished hugging me.

"Great now lets get you settled Bren." Nessie said as she walked over to the cars trunk.

"Yeah, let's get unloading out of the way." Brenda said as she unlocked the truck.

Nessie opened the trunk and was about to pull out a large suite case.

"I'll get that honey." I said moving her hands aside and pulling the suite case out.

"Wow Ren you weren't kidding. He is a sweet heart." Brenda noted. I laughed.

"Yes he is." Nessie said kissing my cheek.

"Aww." Brends cooed.

Brenda had two suite cases. Pretty big too especially since she's only staying for two weeks. Brenda greeted the whole family. Ness and I helped Brenda get settled in.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Brenda asked us.

"Were having a bon fire at my house." I answered her.

"So I'll get to meet the rest of the gang?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yup," Nessie replied.

"Yeah so we should probably get going, I'm throwing this thing so it's my job to get the food." I told them.

"Okay, just let me get my purse. Be right back." Ness said as she walked out the guest room.

"So Jacob, How are things going between you two?" Brenda asked me.

"Absolutely perfect." I replied.

"She seams really happy, it's nice to know she's finally found a great guy." She complemented me.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could be that guy." I replied.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"I like you Jacob, you seam like a great guy. But if you ever hurt her, I'll be kicking your ass." She threatened me.

"I'd never do that. But if I ever did, I'd welcome the beating." I told her. She smiled.

Nessie then returned.

"You two getting along?" she asked us.

"Very well, actually." Brenda replied, I nodded.

"Okay then lets go then." Nessie said.

We took my truck to the market. Brenda and Nessie pushed the cart together as I stocked the cart with food. I paid and we went to my house. Nessie and Brenda help set up the back yard and I cleaned the grill and prepared the bonfire pit for later. I was pilling charcoal into the grill when Nessie hugged me from behind.

"Hi honey." I said as I turned around.

"Hey." She replied pecking my lips.

I looked around.

"Where's Brenda?" I asked her.

"Bathroom." She replied.

"Oh well, in that case." I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

She giggled as I skimmed my lips over hers. I kissed her softly. She placed one hand on my neck and one on my chest. I let go of her waist and held onto her hand that was on my chest and cupped her cheek with my other.

"Love you Ness." I said when I pulled away.

"I love you too." she replied.

The door bell pulled us away from each other.

"I'll go get it." she told me.

"Okay, can you bring me the meat to start cooking after you get the door?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She said heading inside.

Moments later Sam came throw the door with Emily at his side along with Jared and Kim.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

Sam, Jarad and I did our usual manly huge while I gave the girls gentle side hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Nessie and Brenda then came out caring the meat patties and hotdogs.

"Everyone this is my best friend form Denver Brenda, Brenda this is Sam, Jared, Emily and Kim." Nessie introduced them.

They all gave each other friendly handshakes and hellos.

"Where's Embry? He's in charge of the drinks." I asked Sam.

"He's coming with Seth and Leah." He replied.

"Did you invite the rest of the guys?" I asked him.

"Yeah the rest of the gang should be here." He told me.

"Great." I said.

The girls set up the tables and pulled out some more chairs while we guys chatted around the grill. Then the back gate opened with Leah, Seth and Embry walked throw with the drinks.

"What's up my native brothers?" Embry said strolling into the back yard.

We laughed at him. They sat the boxes of drinks by the cooler Embry started placing the beverages in the cooler. Seth however was distracted. I looked at what was captivating him so much and found that he was staring at Brenda, she was talking to Emily and Nessie. Ness whispered something to her. She turned to see Seth.

"Seth, hello. What are you looking at?" Embry asked as he turned to also see Brenda.

"Oh I see." He said patting Seth's back.

Ness towed Brenda towards them.

"Embry, Seth. This is Brenda." She introduced them

"Hi Brenda." Embry said offering a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"H-Hay" Seth shuddered. Brenda giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." She said using his name.

"And this is Leah, Seth's sister." Nessie told Brenda.

The night went on. Nessie and Brenda made an awesome play list for listening and dancing. Nessie and I danced most of the time. Seth and Brenda couldn't keep there eyes off each other. They stated off a conversation while Nessie and I were on the dance floor. They both had huge smiles on there faces. They even danced a few times. When the night was over I could have sworn they kissed good bye.

"I think love is in the air." Nessie said when she walked into the kitchen.

"I noticed." I told her.

"She really like's Seth, I've never seen her like this." She tells me.

"Same with Seth." I replied.

We cleaned up as much as we could before we went back to the Cullens house. I parked outside.

"Thanks for the welcoming bonfire Jake. It was really great." She said hugging me from the back seat.

"No problem Bren." I told her.

"See you inside Ness." She said as she got out of my truck and to the front door.

"Okay Bren." Nessie told her.

Once Brenda was out of site and we were alone Nessie attacked me. She crawled into my lap and kissed me hard.

"I've been waiting to do this." she said against my lips.

"Me too." I replied.

We kissed wildly, desperate to get as close as possible to each other. She started grinding herself on me. She was driving me crazy.

"You staying tonight? Brenda's staying in the guest room." she told me.

"Yeah, I just need to go check on Billy." I told her.

"Alright." She said pulling away.

"I'll be waiting." She said stepping out the truck.

"Keep the window open." I told her. She giggled and kissed me one last time before she closed the door.

"Hurry back." she told me.

"Sure thing." I replied as I pulled out of the drive way and was on my way to Dads.

**Hay everyone :)...okay well i really hope you like the new chapter...I have some bad news...the next chapter wont be the proposal the following one will be it...but heres the good news...I'll be posting both the chapters up at the same time...so in the mean time PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...I'm not asking for much guys...most people demand 50 plus review, which is crazy if you ask me...lol...well any ways cant wait to hear from you guys and read what you guys think...till next time...sending all my love to my readers...xoxo. **


	12. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **_

**Night Out**

_**Nessie's POV**_

Once he was gone I went inside to join Brenda. It was already pretty late; everyone was fast asleep in bed. I went to the guest room where Brenda was staying. She was lying on top of the bed just gazing at the sealing with a huge smile on her face.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked her as I lay down next to her.

"Seth." She simply replied.

"He's so cute, really sweet, amazing." She said with a sigh.

"Aww, little Brenda's in love." I teased her.

"I'm getting there." She told me.

"So how are thing with you and Jake, we haven't really had some girls talk." She said sitting up right Indian style. I sat up with her.

"Really amazing." I started off saying.

"How was the anniversary?" she asked me.

"Perfect, he was so sweet. He got me this." I said showing her the necklace he got me.

"Oh it's so pretty." She said before she opened it.

"Aww, R&J." she cooed.

"That guy really loves you Nessie." She told me.

"Nessie, that's new for you." I explained.

"Well I heard everyone else calling you that, its sounds way better then Ren and much cuter." She told me.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied.

"Okay well anyways, what else?" she asked me.

"Well what else do you want to know?" I asked with a laugh.

"Have you guys…" she said before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh…well…umm." I said while a scarlet blush ran over my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a laugh.

"Well yeah." I replied a little embarrassed.

We kept talking for a while, planning tomorrow.

"So are you inviting Seth to join us tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said with a laugh.

"He said he would call tonight, when he got home." She told me just as her cell phone rang.

"I'll let you answer that." I said as I walked to the door.

"Night Brenda, see you in the morning," I told her.

"Night Ness." She replied before she answered her phone.

I walked across the hall to my room. I took a quick shower and changed into some boy shorts and one of Jake's worn out band tee from when he was a teenager and way skinnier. I opened my window wide open for him. I lay on top of my bed and listened to my i-pod while I waited for him. I closed my eyes and mouthed the words to 'Their Cell' by Girl in a Coma. It's really mellow and soothing. Right when the song ended and switched to 'Clumsy Sky' I felt his fingers on my forearm. I opened my eyes and pulled out my ear buds.

"Hay beautiful." She told me.

"Hay cutie" I replied sitting up on my knees and throwing my arms around him.

I pulled him closer for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How's Billy?" I asked when we released each other.

"He's good, he sends his love." He told me, I smiled.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" he asked me as he locked his fingers with mine.

"Brenda and I were thinking about going to Port Angeles." I told him.

"Alright, want me to invite Seth?" he asked me.

"Brenda's already on it." I replied. He smiled.

God I love that smile. I let go of his hands and travel mine up his strong arms. He held onto my hips. I looked up into his dark eyes and got lost. He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me sweetly. He pulled back and kissed my nose, eyelids and forehead. He looked down at my t-shirt.

"Wasn't this mine?" he asked me tugging at the shirt.

"Yeah it was." I confirmed.

"Well it does look better on you then it ever did on me." He told me. I laughed.

A blast of cold wind came through the window and gave me a chill, Jake noticed. He went over to the window closing it completely.

"Get in bed baby. I'm just going to change and go to the bathroom." He told me as he walked to the bathroom.

"Kay." I replied.

I pulled the covers back and got in to wait for him. He came out and started undressing himself leaving only his boxers. He crawled into bed with me. I immediately snuggled into him. His hand ran through my curls a few times before he cupped my cheek and kissed me. My hands ran over his muscular chest. I moved my hand to his neck. I kissed him hard. I started running my hands through his hair. He moved is body over mine, hovering over me. He kissed me back with a great amount of passion. He left me breathless when he started kissing my neck. He started rubbing his hard on into my crotch, driving me crazy.

We had a good half hour of us just fooling around before we decided to get some sleep. In the morning we were awaken by a knock at the door.

"Nessie, time to wake up girl." Brenda said through the door.

"Get your little butt ready." She said walking away.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning honey." Jacob told me as he softly kissed my lips.

"Morning." I replied.

We took a quick shower and got dressed. We went down stairs and had breakfast with everyone. Once we were all finished Brenda and I washed the dishes. Jake sat on the couch playing xbox with my uncles.

"So when is Seth coming over?" I asked Brenda.

"He should be here soon." She replied.

Right after we finished the door bell rang. Brenda ran to the door, answering it.

"Seth!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hey Brenda." He replied.

Once they let go of each other Seth greeted the rest of the family. Then we headed out.

"Who's car should we take?" Jacob asked.

"I vote for my Jeep. It's roomier and the tank is full." I told them.

"I second that." Brenda said.

"Alright, Keys baby?" Jacob asked.

I smiled and handed him the keys.

We walked into the garage and took our seats in my jeep. Jake drove us to Port Angles. Our first stop was a shopping center.

"So were too?" Seth asked.

"Oh lets go here." Brenda said leading us to a clothing store.

"Really?" both Jake and Seth whined.

"Oh come on you guys, we'll put a fashion show on for you." Brenda said bribing them. She gave Seth an encouraging kiss on the cheek and won him over. I turned to Jacob.

"You can't win me over that easily." He challenged me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his lips. He hummed into the kiss.

"I'm putting in your hands." He said once we pulled away.

We entered the store Brenda and I went through the whole store. The guys carried out stuff and as we promised gave the guys a small fashion show. Well Brenda practically gave Seth a lap dance. We ended up buying most of the things we tried on. Mostly what the guys liked most.

Our next stop was a book store. Brenda and Seth were in the manga/ comic book section. Jake was in the auto mechanic section and I was alternating between the fiction and young adults section. I was skimming through the books in my hands "If I Stay." when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hay Beautiful, find any thing to your liking?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah" I replied

I closed the book in my hand and scanned the book shelf in front of me.

"What you looking for baby?" He asked me.

"I'm looking for…" I trailed off looking over the shelf.

"Oh there it is." I said reaching for it but couldn't make it.

I looked back at Jake.

"Jakey." I pouted.

He chuckled and reached for the book easily.

"Thank you." I told him when he handed me the book.

"Your welcome." He said kissing my nose. I giggled.

I looked over to were I last saw Brenda and Seth. Seth had his arms around Brenda with his chin on her shoulder reading with her, very cute.

"So you find everything you want?" he asked me.

"Yup" I replied.

"Alright why don't you go check on Bren and Seth? I'll go pay." He told me.

"Alright" I said pecking his lips.

He walked off to the cash register to pay for my books. I normally would have fought him to pay for myself, but I knew I wouldn't win. I walked over to the new love birds.

"Hay guys, you about ready?" I asked.

"Yup, just need to go pay." Brenda told me.

"I'll go pay for us." Seth offered.

"You don't have to pay for me." Brenda told him.

"It's alright." He replied.

"You sure?" She asked hesitant.

"Really" He replied.

"Okay" she said unsure.

He walked off to the register with Jake.

"You'll get use to the guy's generosity." I told her.

"Come on." I said pilling her towards the front of the store to wait for the guys.

"So were do you guys want to eat?" I asked everyone.

"There's a restaurant slash karaoke bar a couple blocks away, they have pretty good food." Seth informed us.

"Sound good, how bout it girls?" Jacob asked us.

"Perfect." I replied. Brenda nodded.

After making a small trip to the car to drop off our purchases, the four of us walked to the restaurant. The waitress seated us, we orders our drinks and food and started enjoying the show. Most of the brave souls that went on stage were very amateurish. Others were just hilarious because they were already tipsy from their drinks.

"Ness, we should go up." Brenda suggested to me.

"Yeah right." I told her taking a sip of my raspberry ice tea.

"Come on Ness, It'll be fun." She said nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah Ness" Jacob teased. I raised my eyebrow at him.

He smiled.

"How bout we all go up?" Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it." Brenda said excited.

"You down Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why not." Seth replied.

"Okay who goes first?" Brenda asked.

None of us raised our hands.

"You chickens, Okay I'll volunteer to go first. Who's man enough to go next?" she asked.

"I'll go after you, babe." Seth informed her.

"I guess I'll go third." I said.

"Which makes me last." Jacob said.

"Alright Ill go sign us up, be right back." Brenda said walking over to the Karaoke sign up.

"You would hold out for last." I teased Jake.

"Whatever." He said flashing his cute crocked smile.

Brenda returned with two lists of songs for us to pick from.

"Pick quick the DJ said we only have about ten minutes before were up." Brenda informed us.

"Alright." I replied.

She looked over one of the lists with Seth while Jake and I looked at the other. We looked over the list, I was looking for a song I knew well. I don't know what everyone else's strategy was.

"I got my song." Brenda said.

"Me too." Seth said putting the list down.

"I got mine." Jacob informed us.

"And I have mine." I finally said.

We waited for the last singer to finish before the DJ called Brenda's name. We cheered her on as she walked over to the DJ to tell him the song she chose. He handed her the microphone then she took the stage. She chose "New Kid in School" by The Donnas. The crowd was going crazy. She was amazing, but then again Brenda had always had a great stage presence. Once the song was over she received big applause. After he went Seth. He chose "Epic" by Faith No More. He was pretty good. Brenda was going crazy she loves Faith No More. I went up after Seth. I chose "I Love Rock'N Roll" by Joan Jett. I was a little nervous especially because of the high pitched scream I would have to do during the song. Everyone was cheering me on, it was fun. Jacob went last. He chose "Eye Of The Tiger." by Survivor. He was great, truly awesome.

We stayed a while longer after eating dinner then decided to call it a night. We walked back to the shopping centers parking lot. Jake drove us back home. We parked in the garage once we got home. All of us got out, our purchased things in hand.

"Well guess I'll see you guys later, I got to get going." Seth told us.

"Bye Nessie." He said hugging me.

"Bye Seth." I replied.

"Talk to you later man." He told Jake as they did there usual hand shake.

"I'll walk you to your car." Brenda told him.

"See you inside Ness." She told me as they wall off hand in hand.

"Okay." I replied.

I turned to Jake. I set my bags down and moved my arms around his neck and he did the same around my waist once they were out of sight.

"Alone at last." I told him.

"Finally." He said before her kissed me.

His lips glided over mine. His tongue skimmed over my bottom lips. I opened my mouth for him. I moaned when out tongues met. His arms tightened around me. I held onto him tight. He turned us and pushed me up against my Jeep. I tugged onto his hair as he attacked my neck. I moaned his name.

"Jake?" I asked for his attention.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You sure you can't sleep over tonight?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I can't Ness. I would but I can't. I get up really early tomorrow. It's easier if I'm at my house." He told me.

"I know." I said with a sigh.

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I told him.

He flashed me my favorite smile. I pecked his lips.

"I have to get going." He said unwillingly.

"Okay." I reply as he pulled away and walks over to his truck that's parked next to my Jeep.

He gets in and starts the engine. I lean in his window.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course." He says cupping my cheek in his left hand.

We kiss one more time.

"Sleep tight angel." He tells me.

"Night Jakey." I say before he pulls out of the garage and drives off.

I walled into the house and locked up. I went up the stairs to Brenda's room. I walked in and she was reading her new manga. We chatted for a while and then I went to my room. I put my new books on my shelf and my bag of cloths in my closet. I get ready for bed and fall asleep.

The next morning I was awaken by Brenda and Alice jumping on my bed.

"Come on Nessie wake up, its girl's day out." Brenda said.

"You two are pure evil." I said in a sleepy tone.

"Come on my lazy niece." Alice said shaking me.

"Alright alright." I said waking up completely.

"Get ready and come down to breakfast." Alice said walking out the door.

"You and my aunt are a deadly mix." I told Brenda. She giggled.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes." I told her as I went to take a shower.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and went down stairs.

"Morning everyone." I said as I walked into the dinning room.

Everyone greeted me. I sat down next to Brenda. Grandma placed an omelet in front of me.

"Thanks Gran." I told her.

"Your welcome, sweetness." She replied.

We all ate.

"So, girl's day out?" Emmett asked us.

"Yup." Alice answered.

"Manicures, pedicures, the works." Brenda implies.

"Oh joy." I say sarcastically.

I'm a lot like my mom when it comes to manicures and makeovers.

Jaspers cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID. He looks over at Alice and they share a grin. Some my not be able to understand my aunt and uncles silent conversation, but I sure do.

"I have to take this excuse me." Uncle Jasper excuses himself.

He leaves the room, Alice grins as she looks down at her plat and stops talking. So not Alice behavior. She must be hiding something.

"So who's uncle jaz talking to?" I ask her.

"Oh no one." She lies.

"Sure." I say.

Uncle Jasper comes back and finishes his breakfast.

After we let breakfast settle in Alice, Brenda, Rosalie, Gran, Mom, and I headed out for the day. We took Gran's Lexus, since it was the only car that could seat us all. Rosalie drove while Gran road shot gun. Mom and Alice took the two seats in the middle and Bren and I set in the back. Were headed to a spa in Port Angeles. Brenda and I got massages, manicures and pedicures. Rose and Gran went to the mud room, Alice and mom got a full body wrap. I still have no idea how Alice got Mom to agree to that. We all left relaxed and refreshed. After the spa we went to a local restaurant and got something to eat. We got home around 7:00. We walked into the house Jasper and Emmett were watching sports.

"Have a nice day at the spa ladies?" Jasper asked.

"Indeed." Alice replied as she sat down next to him, greeting him with a kiss.

Daddy and Grandpa came home a few minutes after us.

"Hello sweetheart." Grandma greets Grandpa.

"Hello darling." Grandpa replies kissing Grans forehead.

"Hay handsom." Mom tells dad. He smiles at her.

"Hello Love." He tells her as they share a kiss.

We were all just laying around when Jasper called for my attention.

"Renesmee?" he says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Were will you be staying while your at school?" he asks me.

"I'll be sharing a dorm room with Brenda." I answer.

"Oh? and how much is that costing you two?" he asked.

"Quite a pretty pen." I reply.

"Well, why don't you two just save that pretty penny?" he tells us.

Brenda and I look at each other. We both have confused looks on our face.

"Then we wouldn't have a place to stay." I tell him.

"Not necessarily." He says tossing me a pair of keys.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"Those are for you and Brenda to get into your cute little house hold." He answered.

Brenda and I are silent, speechless.

"Surprise!" he says with a laugh.

"It's a late graduation present, I would have told you two sooner but I wanted to have the keys first." He explains to us.

We were still speechless.

"Is anyone going to thank me?" he asks.

We immediately snap out of it and bombard him with hugs and thanks.

"Thank you uncle Jaz." We both say.

"Your welcome girls." He replies.

Jasper showed us pictures of the houses interior and exterior. It's a two story house. Three bedrooms upstairs, two and a half bathrooms, cozy living room, good size kitchen, a nook upstairs, two car garage, and a good size back and front yard. It was perfect. Brenda and I talked about how we would be decorating a designing the interior of the house. We were just really excited. It was about 10:00 when we decided to call it a night.

I went to my room and got ready for bed and to wait for my Jacobs phone call. He called at 11:00

"Hello." I answered my phone.

"Hay beautiful." He replied. I giggled.

"Hi handsome." I said back.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"Girly." I replied. He chuckled.

"I have some great news though," I told him.

"Really? What of?" he asked.

"Jasper did something incredible; he bought a house for Brenda and I." I told him.

"No way." He replied.

"Way." I replied.

"That's great, now you don't have to hassle with the dorm room any more." he told me.

"I know, I'm excited." I told him.

We talked the whole hour.

"It's getting late baby, we should get some sleep." He told me.

"Yeah we should, I'll try to drop by tomorrow." I tell him.

"I'll be waiting." He told me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." he replied.

"Night Jakey." I told him.

"Good night honey." He said before we hung up.

...

_**Hay everyone...I was hopeing to update way sooner, but my wifi got messed up...but i kept my promise, two chapter in one update...so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... this chapters just to have a little fun with Brenda...i couldnt just introduce her and not have her be involved in some way...well the next chapter is "THE PROPOSAL"...i know a lot of you have been waiting for this... It's a little dramatic, lots of lemons...lol...well hope you guys injoy...lots of love...xoxoxox.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**The Proposal **_

_**Nessies POV**_

The two weeks Brenda spent with us flow by, her relationship with Seth flourished. I kept up the same routine with a little extra planning with college and the house. July had passed and we were now half way through August. The time was going by so fast, it wasn't fair. Yes I was excited about the house and going off to college. But every day that brings me closer to that means I'll be leaving Forks, my family and friends and most of all my Jacob behind. That's what I dreaded the most. Ever since August came I've been spending as much time as I can with my Jacob. I'm only two weeks away from leaving. I'll be leaving Friday two weeks from now.

At the moment it's Friday night and I'm waiting for my Jacob to get here. I'm going to miss him so much but I couldn't help but notice him stressing over something. I don't know, maybe he's just stressing over us being five hours apart, I know I was. It was getting really late, past 10:00 which is usually around the time Jacob gets here I was getting really worried. I was in bed waiting for Jacob. Around 11:30 I got a text from Jacob.

**~Hay Nessie...I have to work late tonight so I won't be able to come by, I'm really sorry baby...I'll see you tomorrow morning...good night honey, love you.-Jacob.**

Tears welled in my eyes, he wasn't coming. I didn't reply back, something was going on. He never works late on Friday nights. I know it's a stupid thing to do but I cried myself to sleep tonight. All I wanted was to spend as much time as I could with him.

**...**  
**Jacobs POV**

I was pacing my living room floor panicking on how I was going to ask her. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to ask in such a way that she would never forget, I didn't want it to be generic. I was so scared. I wanted her to say yes so badly, I wanted her to be mine forever. I checked the clock and was shocked that it was already 11:30.

"Crap" I said to myself.

I couldn't face her right now I needed time to plan this out. I hated doing this. I wanted to spend every moment with her and now I was limited on that time since she was leaving soon. I sent her a text telling her that I was working late and wouldn't be able to make it. I hate lying to her so much but I had no choice right now. I waited to see if she would reply. She didn't, she must already be asleep. I wish I was there with her sleeping in my arms. I fell asleep really late rehearsing the perfect way to asked her over and over.

**...**

**Nessies POV**

I woke up pretty early around 4:45. I didn't sleep well and I didn't want to try anymore. I took my time getting ready I walked into the bathroom. I looked myself over, I looked horrible. I took a long shower. I walked back into my room; mom was sitting on my bed.

"Hey mom." I greeted her.

"Hi sweetie." she replied.

"What's up?"I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you were all going to go have breakfast with Charlie and Sue." she told me. I nodded. She stood up and kissed my forehead before she headed towards the door.

"Have a good day baby." she told me. I nodded

I went down stares and ate a bole of cereal. I went back upstairs and did my hair and makeup. I sat on the couch in the living room when I was done. I sat there waiting just like last night. I started crying again, remembering how lonely and hurt I felt knowing he wasn't coming. A knock at the door startled me and I walked over to answer the door, making sure I wiped away all the tears away.

**...**

**Jacobs POV**

I was shaking as I drove to my Nessie. I didn't sleep a wink, I was too nervous. I kept running the possibilities in my head over and over again. The best thing that could happen is that she says yes, second to worst would be that she would have to think about it and the worst would be that she said no. God please don't let her say no. I took a deep breath. I pulled out the black velvet box and checked that my moms ring was in there, I've been doing that a lot. I stepped out of my truck. I walked to the door and knocked. She opened the door. I was expecting to find my beautiful happy and bouncy Nessie but she was so serious and tired.

"Hay, you okay honey?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." she told me.

I stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"It's really nice today; we should go out for a walk." I suggested.

"Alright." she replied.

She grabbed her keys and we walked out the front door. We strolled over to the woods and began out walk. I held her hand in mine. I looked over at her and she looked so sad. I felt so bad when I saw her like that; hopefully I could cheer her up.

**...**

**Nessies POV**

He suggested we go out for a walk. I didn't mind but what caught me off guard was that he always asks me for my suggestion first and he didn't greet me the way he usually does. He usually hugs me and lifts me off the ground, followed by a mind blowing kiss. All he did was kiss my forehead. He led the way through the woods. We weren't really talking; I didn't really know what to talk about. I didn't feel right, we didn't feel right. I was scared. He was really quiet.

"Let's sit down for a while." he suggested. I nodded.

We walked over to a log that had fallen over. He sat down and then I sat down after him. We sat there for a couple of minutes, him playing with my fingers on my left hand. Then he finally talked.

"Ness?" he asked for my attention.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You know how much you mean to me right?" he asked me looking down at my hands.

"Yeah" I replied. Not really knowing why he was asking that.

"And I've been thinking lately, that maybe..." he was explaining to me.

Oh god I knew it, I knew something was going on. He was breaking up with me. No please no. Tears started running down my face and I was holding in my sobs.

"Maybe we should..." he stopped speaking when one of my stray tears fell on the back if his hand and he looked up confused.

**...**

**Jacobs POV**

I led us to a tipped over log and sat down. I started playing with her fingers on her left hand putting special attention to her ring finger. I was trying to work up the courage to ask her. I started off by asking her if she knew how much she meant to me. I was trying to ease my way into the topic. I was about to tell her that I think we should move on to the next stage in out relationship when a drop of moister dropped onto the back of my hand. I looked up to see my precious Nessie with tears running down her face. The minute our eyes met she started sobbing. It broke my heart to see her like this. She looked away and covered her face.

"Renesmee honey what's wrong?" I asked desperate for answers.

I tried pulling her hands away from her face but she wouldn't budge.

"Sweetheart, come on baby. What's going on, look at me." I pleaded to her.

She moved her hands away from her face but still didn't look at me. I cupped her face in my hands and whipped the remaining tears away from her face. She kept her eyes down as I brought her in for a quick kiss in an effort to calm her. But she kept crying, harder. I pulled away confused. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Nessie please look at me." I begged her. She shook her head.

"I can't do this." She said standing and walking way.

I sat there stunned for a second before I reacted.

"Ness baby, wait." I called after her as I went after her.

Once I reached her I pulled her to me. She was still crying.

"Ness talk to me." I said wrapping my arms around her, keeping her there.

She finally looked up at me.

"Please talk to me." I said wiping her tears way.

"Please, Don't." she whispered to me.

"Don't what? I don't understand." I told her.

She closed her eyes releasing big droplet tears. She buried her face into my chest, gripping my shirt.

"Please don't break up with me." she said out of breath.

"What?" I asked in shock.

How could she ever think that? That was the complete opposite of what I was doing. I was trying to make sure we would always be together, to permanently make her mine and I hers.

"Renesmee look at me." I said cupping her face in my hands.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"I would never do that, do you understand me, Never." I told her while looking into her chocolate dough eyes that were so red right now.

She just looked up at me.

"I love you, with every fiber in my being. Your everything to me, I would never do that." I told her, she was silent.

"You are so beautiful, smart and completely amazing. You're my world Nessie, my moon, my sun, my everything. I could never truly be happy if I don't have you. I would have to be completely out of my mind to ever think about ending what you and I have." I said before I kissed both her cheeks and nose.

She still had a surprised look on her face.

"How could you deny my love for you, I can't even keep count of how many times I've told you I love you" I told her.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry, I love you so much." She said before she kissed my lips.

"I've been so stressed about leaving. Last night was just the worst night, I just over reacted because you didn't come over last night and all I want is to spend all the time I have left here with you. And with me moving I…I though you didn't want to have to deal with a long distance relationship." She explained to me.

"I told you we would make it work, distance doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry I didn't come over last night." I apologized.

"It's alright you had to work." She told me.

I felt guilty; I couldn't keep lying to her.

"Ness I can't lie to you, I didn't have to work late last night." I confessed.

She looked up at me confused.

"You didn't?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Then…Then why did you…" she tried asking.

"I couldn't face you last night, I needed some time." I answered her, while playing with her hands.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"I needed time to think about how to ask you something." I told her.

"Ask me what?" she asked me.

I looked at her. I took a deep breath and kissed her hands. I stepped back but kept her hands in mine and took another deep breath before I got down on one knee.

"Jacob." she whispered.

I looked up at her. Her eyes wide and mouth a gape.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I have cared about you ever since you were born and I've fallen madly in love with you these last few months. I can't live with out you and I don't want to ever try. I want you to be mine forever." I told her before I let go of her hands and fished out the velvet box out of my pocket.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?" I finally asked her as I opened the box, showing her my mother's engagement ring. I placed it in her hand. Tears rolled down her face but there was a huge smile on her face.

"Yes yes yes." she said with excitement in her voice.

I lifted myself off the ground and enclosed her in my arms. I spun her around. My cheeks were hurting from the smile on my face. I set her back on the ground. She was looking at the ring then looked up at me.

"Can you, put it on me?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. I took the box, pinched the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. I slid the box back into my pocket.

"It's so beautiful." She said in awe as she admired it.

The ring wasn't that extravagant but it was nice, it was simple. White gold, good sized diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds surrounding it as well as the band.

"It was my mother's." I told her.

"I'll treasure it forever." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'll treasure you forever." I told her.

"I love you." She said running her lips over my jaw line.

"I love you so much and I'm going to make sure you never doubt me about that ever again." I said against her lips as we kissed.

"I'll never doubt you again. I was stupid to ever think such a thing in the first place" she told me.

"Yeah you sure were." I said with a laugh.

She giggled but continued kissing me. I laughed and lifted her off the floor again. I spun her around equally excited. Once I stopped she curled her legs around my waist. I held onto her thighs and she let go of my shoulders and ran one hand through my hair and her other rested on my chest. She used the one hand roaming my hair to grip my neck and bringing my face to hers. She kissed me; tongue, teeth and all. I pushed her up against one of the nearby trees. I pulled away and started kissing her neck. She giggled with every kiss and moaned with every bite. Her moans always got me expedited, I want her so bad.

"Can we start heading back?" She asked me breathless.

"And what would be the reason for us leaving so soon?" I asked in return.

"Because you're driving me crazy and I want to properly celebrate with my fiancé." She said while biting her lip. I smiled.

"Well since you put it that way." I said putting her down.

We kissed once more before we started walking back. She was looking at her new ring the whole time we walked back to her house. Once we were at her front door I couldn't keep my hand to myself anymore. I circled my arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck. She was moaning and trying to get her keys out of her pocket. She finally got the door open. I let go of her and she pulled me in. She closed the door and I pushed her up against it. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I trailed my hands down her stomach over her hips and gripped her thighs. I pulled her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her hard. She moaned into my mouth. Her hands were gripping my hair. She pulled away to say.

"My room."

I pulled her away from the door. She continued to kiss me. I took my time going up the stairs, being careful with my most precious possession in my arms. She kissed everywhere on my face. Her hands were starting to unbutton my shirt. I made it to her door. She reached for the node and opened it for me. I walked us over to her bed. I sat down and had her straddling my waist. I was fully erected and she knew it. She started grinding into me.

"Oh god Ness." I said rolling my head back. She giggled evilly.

She attached her lips to mine and started pushing me to lay back. I moved my hands under her shirt and netting at her skin. I started lifting her shirt up. She pulled back and I took her shirt off completely. She was wearing a silk hot pink pushup bra. I leaned on my elbows as she finished unbuttoning my shirt and slid it off my arms. She grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely. I ran my right hand through her hair, over her shoulder and down her arm. She pulled away and crawled off my lap. I was about to sit up but she pushed me back down. She ran her hands down my chest and to my pants. She unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned and zipped my pants. She started pulling my pants down; I helped by lifting my hips and kicking off my shoes. She left me in only my boxer-briefs. I sat up and gripped her hips in both my hands and brought her closer to me. I unbuttoned and zipped her pants. I slid them down her silky legs. She was wearing hot pink panties matching like always. I ran my hands up her back and unhooked her bra. I slid it off her shoulders, exposing her beautiful naked chest to me. I kissed all over her chest. She crawled back onto my lap. Her lips landed on mine again. Her hands roamed through my hair and gripped my roots, keeping me there. I ran my hands up her thighs and griped her back side; she groaned and bit my bottom lip. She pulled away.

"Are you going to keep your future wife waiting any longer?" She asked me seductively as she lifted off my lap.

I smiled when she said wife, I can't wait till its grabbed my wallet and pulled out a condom. She always hated the condom but was use to using one.

"Why are you getting a condom? I though we were celebrating." I told her.

"So we don't have to use one?" she asked with a smile. I shook my head.

She throw the condom behind her. She walked back and sat down next to me.

"So are you going to help me with these panties?" she asked me. I didn't answer.

I stood up and turned to her. I hooked my thumbs on each side of her panties and pulled them down. She pulled her legs up to her chest. I grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart exposing her most private part to me. I rubbed her clit with my thumb. Her head rolled back.

"Oh Jacob." she moaned.

I pushed my fingers into her and she gasped. I replaced my thumb with my tongue, she went crazy.

"Baby please I need you so bad right now, make love to Me." she pleaded. I couldn't deny her anything.

I pulled away and pulled off my boxers. I crawled back onto the bed. I grabbed her ankles and placed them on my shoulders. I placed myself at her opening and pushed in. She yelled in pleasure.

"Oh god Ness, you'd so tight." I said thrusting into her repeatedly. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, I love you." I whispered repeatedly to her.

"I love you so much, I can't live without you Nessie." I explained to her.

"Good thing you won't have to, I'm yours forever." she replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her.

We stopped talking and continued out love making. I kissed her ankles before I let them go and she wrapped them around my waist.

"Jacob...I'm close." she told me.

"Me too baby." I replied.

A few more pumps later and we were both screaming each others names. I collapsed but still tried to keep my weight off of her. She kissed my shoulder and stroked my back up and down as I calmed down.

**...**

**Nessies POV**

He proposed. We were getting married. I can't even put into words how happy I am right now. We just finished making love and we were just laying in each others arms, me laying on the left side of his chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off my new ring. It's so beautiful and the fact that it was Jacobs mothers ring, made it even more special. I looked up and saw Jacob looking down at me.

"You like your ring?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yes very." I replied pecking his lips.

He grabbed my hand and held it out so we could see the ring on my finger.

"I'm glad it fit. Guess you and mom are the same size." he told me.

"I wish I could have met her." I told him.

I have only seen pictures of her. She died before I was born. Jacob looked down at me again.

"She would have loved you." he said kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into his side. He rubbed up and down my back while he held my hand.

"So, big or small wedding?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said thinking about it.

"Not too big, but I doubt Alice is going to let me have a small wedding." I replied. He laughed.

"When do you want to make it official?" he asked me. I turned to him.

"As soon as possible." I replied kissing his lips.

"Why don't we wait a while, see how everything goes with college?" he responded. I nodded.

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge. I stretched my arms. I could feel the tips of his fingers gliding down my back along my spin. It gave me goose bumps.

"I'm taking a shower." I announced as I walked towards the bathroom. I turned around.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." he said a little surprised.

We took a long shower, taking our time. We got out, dressed and remade my bed. We went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"How do you want to tell everyone?" he asked while he played with my hair. I thought about it for a second.

"Why don't we head down to Charlie's, they always stay way longer then just breakfast." I suggested.

"Sounds good and my dad might be over there too." he replied.I lifted off the couch.

"Let's go then." I said pulling him off the couch. He smiled and followed my lead.

We walked out the door and to his truck. We drove to Charlie's. We parked outside. He helped me out, stealing a quick kiss as he did so. We walked hand and hand up the steps to the front door. The door was almost always open especially when he had company. I opened the door.

**...**

**Jacobs POV**

We were heading over to Charlie's to inform everyone about out engagement. I wasn't really nervous. I had already bit that bullet when I asked Edward for his blessings and permission to ask Nessie to marry me. We entered through the door. Charlie and the Cullen's were sitting around the living room. Dad wasn't there, guess will tell him separately.

"Hey everyone." Nessie said happily to everyone in the room

"Hi angle, what brings you two by?" Edward asked her. Everyone else looked equally interested in our surprise visit.

"Well Jacob and I have something to tell all of you." Nessie informed them.

"And what would that be?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, Jacob and I are..."

"Engaged" she announced showing everyone her ring.

Gasps of excitement rang throw the room. The women surrounded Nessie. The guys patted my back.

"Oh I can't wait to start planning." Alice screamed in excitement. Nessie rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Have you talked about a date?" Alice asked.

"We're going to wait till I get settled with school." Nessie answered.

"Well either way we have a lot of planning, the dress, the decorations, invitations..." Alice said listing different things.

"Whoa pixie settled down, nothing too big." I told Alice. She narrowed her eyes at me.

We spent a while longer at Charlie's and then move onto my dads. We parked in front of the house. I got out first and helped Nessie out. We walked to the front door. I opened it and Nessie walked in first.

"Dad" I called out.

"In here son." he called out from the kitchen.

We walked to the kitchen, Nessie walking ahead of me.

"Hi dad." Nessie greeted my dad with a hug.

She pulled away form him, he looked confused.

"Dad?" he asked her.

"You never called me that before." he told her.

"Well it was never appropriate, until now." she told him. He looked at me then back at her.

"No, really?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Yup" Nessie answered showing him the proof on her finger.

He looked up at Nessie after looking at the ring he once gave my mother.

"It looks beautiful on you Nessie, perfect ring for such a precious lady." he said holding onto her hand.

"Thank you so much Billy." Nessie thanked him.

We stayed at dads for a long while. Within the time we were there Rebeca, Rachel and Paul came over. We told them the news.

Nessie and I drove to First Beach. He walked along the beach barefoot, hand in hand.

Half way down the beach I grabbed her around the waist and throw her over my shoulder.

"Jake, put me down." She said with giggles.

"In a minute." I told her.

She sighed and let me carry her to a dry patch of sand. I sat her down on her feet. I sat down on the sand and patted my legs, telling her to sit with me. She sat between my legs facing the water with her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"I love you." I whispered to her. I've been telling her that over and over the whole day.

"I think I got that the tenth time you told me today." she told me. I smiled.

"Just making sure." I replied.

She giggled. She turned her face to me and pecked my lips.

"I know," she said placing her hands on top of mine.

"I love you too." she replied. I smiled and fell back making us lay down.

We looked up at the night sky. It was a cloudless night so we could actually look at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." She said in awe.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"I'm going to miss this. Just laying here on the beach in your arms." She told me.

"Hay." I said tilting her head to face me.

"We'll have plenty of time to lay out somewhere in each others arms and just look up in the sky okay." I told her.

"We won't be apart forever, just a little while. We'll call each other every night and I'll go visit you from time to time." I promised her.

"You better." She replied.

We laid on the sand for a while, just enjoying each other company. Nessie's fingers dancing on my chest, my arm. Me playing with her lacy penny colored curls and running my fingers over her silky skin. I was really going to miss this. Nessie pulled herself upward and was now parallel to my face. She kissed me sweetly. I pulled her body so that she was now straddling me. I gripped her thighs, making her moan.

"Can we go home now?" she asked me.

"Whatever you want honey." I replied.

She stood up and waited for me to lift to my feet.

"Race you to the truck." She challenged as she raced off.

"Hay no fair Ness." I said as I ran after her.

She giggled as she ran. I knew I could easily catch her but I wanted to have a little fun with her.

"You're going to get it." I told her with a laugh.

Before we reached the truck, I caught her and spun her around to face me.

"Okay you caught me." she told me.

"I sure did." I said kissing her neck.

"Lets get going." I said leading us to the truck.

I parks in my drive way and turned of my truck. I got out, going over to Nessies side to help her out. I opened the door. She turned in the seat to face me. I moved forward between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her.

"I think you know what I want to do tonight." She replied pulling my shirt to bring me closer to her.

She pulled her lips to mine. It started off soft but let it grow. Her legs hinged onto my hips and she started grinding into my hard on.

"You just love teasing me." I stated. She giggled.

"It gets you going, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"And you can't really call it teasing if you get what you want in the end, its just foreplay." she said seductively. I groaned.

"And when do you think I'll get what I want?" I asked.

"As soon as you can get us inside." she told me.

At that moment I grabbed her thighs, pulled her from the seat, closed the door with my foot and practically ran to the front door. She held onto me while I unlocked and shut the door. I walked us to my room. I crashed against the door when her lips landed on mine. She reached for the door knob and let us in. I stumbled forward and we fell onto the bed. We kissed wildly, wrapped up in the moment.

"Mmm, Jake?" she asked for my attention.

"Yeah baby?" I replied.

"Can we try something new?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked down at her. She was blushing and biting her bottom lip.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Me bent over kind of new." she replied turning even redder then before.

"Whatever you want." I replied with a smile.

We kissed again. Her little fingers started unbuttoning my shirt. Once my shirt was wide open her hands skimmed everywhere they could go. I pulled away and slid the shirt off my arms. She started working on my belt and pants. I started lifting off her top which made her hand leave what she was doing. She was now wearing a purple strapless bra. I lifted off the bed and went for her jeans. She kicked off her slip on shoes as I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs leaving kisses on her legs. Again she had some matching panties. She sat up and her hands went for my pants. She pulled them down to my ankles. I kicked them along with my shoes to the side. She stood up. She came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed passionately. My hands went her bras clasp. I unhooked it and let her bra fall to the floor all while I was still kissing her. She pulled away and stared into my eyes. She turned around, her back on my chest. I swiped her hair away from her left shoulder so her skin was exposed for me to kiss. I moved my hand around her waist, gently stroking her skin. She grabbed my hands and brought them to her breasts. I caressed them, massaging them while her hands were still on mine. Her head fell onto my shoulder. I slowly slid my hands down her torso, felling her silky skin. My left hand ventured into her panties. She moaned when my fingers made contact with her clit. I started rubbing, she squirmed in my arms. I turned my face to face her and kissed her. She started stroking me through my boxer-briefs. I groaned. I started pushing her forward. She placed her palms on the bed, bending over slightly. My hands went to her hips. I grounded my hard on into her. She moaned. Both my thumbs slid into the edges of her panties and I pulled them down her thighs and they fell the rest of the way down. I slid my boxers down. She looked over her shoulder at me. I kissed her once before I pushed her forward. She was bent over completely. I pushed her legs apart. I place myself at her entrance and pushed in.

"Oh... Fuck!" she yelled out.

"You okay baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah...you just fill me up more this way." she told me.

I kissed her shoulder.I started thrusting in and out of her. She was moaning like crazy, it was making me wild. I grabbed her hips and brought her straight into my thrusts.

"Harder...harder faster." she said through her panting.

I picked up my speed. I wasn't even close to finishing but I could tell she was.

"Oh god Jacob." she moaned.

I knew she was close to cumming. I moved my hand under her and went for her clit. She went wild.

"Jake, Jacob….Oh Fuck." She screamed as he gripped onto the sheets.

Her head fell forward onto the bed her red hair fell across the comforter, her back bare and a creamy white. I stroked her back until she cashed her breath. She turned around.

"You didn't get to finish." she's told me.

"I know." I said kissing her shoulders.

"I'm waiting for round two." I told her.

She turned around to face me. She pecked my lips once and pulled away with a giggle as she crawled onto the bed.

"Shall we continue?" she asked me. I laughed and crawled onto the bed with her.

We were both on out knees facing each other. I was still taller then her. Her hands lay on my chest. I stroked her curly locks. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lovingly. She grabbed my wrists. I pulled away and skimmed my nose over hers. She giggled. I pushed her back softly, laying her on her back. I laid myself between her legs. Her lips latched onto mine.

"I love you so much." she whispered to me as I kissed her neck. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I hoped you love me as much as I love you." I told her.

"Even more." she replied.

"Not possible." I replied kissing her lips.

"Why do we always have to have this argument?" she asked with a laugh. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well anyways." she said bringing me in for another heated kiss.

She rolled us over and was now on top of me. She kissed all over me. Her kissed then traveled south. She gripped me in her hand and started stroking my shaft as she kissed my head. She then took me deeper into her mouth and started sucking hard, rolling her tongue over my head. My hands tangled into her hair.

"Shit, baby…" I groaned.

"You got to stop or I'm not going to last long." I told her.

She released me from her mouth and crawled up back to me. She straddled my stomach, I could feel how wet she was. My member was hitting her lower back. She bent forward and kissed me. She reached between us and guided me into her. We both moaned at the feeling. She leaned on her knees and started ridding me. I sat up and held onto her as she had her way with me. She throw her head back as I lavished her breasts with licks and kisses. I laid back down and gripped her hips. She was grinding and bouncing on top of me. I started rubbing her clit, sealing the deal.

"Oh god Jacob." She moaned in exotic as she came.

I came seconds after her screaming her name. She laid on my chest kissing my neck as we cached out breath. I pulled out of her.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She replied.

I pulled us higher onto the bed and I pulled the covers over us. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled into my side.

"I can't wait to be Renesmee Carlie Black." She told me. I smiled at the thought.

"You can't even imagine how much I love the sound of that." I told her.

We kissed with smiles on our faces.

"Night Jakey." She whispered laying her head on my chest.

"Good night angle." I replied tightening my hold on her and falling asleep.

**...**

**Okay everyone so now that you have your long waited for Proposal chapter its your turn to REVIEW...I love hearing from you guys...Let me know what you think...did you like or hate it? do you have any suggestions?... let me know...till then...sending all my love to my beloved reader...xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


	14. Chapter 13

**All rights go to the great Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing **

**Off to Collage**

**Nessies POV**

I awake this morning dreading what would have to happen today. I was leaving today for Pullman Washington. Aunt Alice volunteered to start setting up the house so she and Jasper left Thursday with my Jeep and most of my boxed of stuff. I was taking a plane this afternoon; Jacob was going to drive me there. Oh Jacob. I was going to miss him so much. I got up, showered and got dressed in some jean, sweatshirt over a tee-shirt and some chucks, dressing comfortable for my flight later on. I went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning sweetness" mom replied.

I grab a plate and Gran places a chocolate ship waffle on my plate. I topped it off with strawberries and syrup.

"Exited baby?" mom asked as I sat next to her.

"Yeah I guess." I tell her.

She grins at me. She knows how much I'm dreading to leave.

"When's your flight?" she asks me.

"2:00" I reply.

"Your father should be back to see you then." She told me.

"Good." I replied.

I spend the next three hours just laying around until Jacobs arrival.

Jacobs POV

I only went to work for five hours. I got out at 11:00 to take Nessie to the airport. I went home to change first. Once I was changed I went straight to Nessie. This day really sucks. Its about to be the weekend and I have to take my girlfriend…I mean fiancé to the airport.

I pulled up to the Cullen mansion parking right out front. Nessie was sitting on the porch swing.

"Hay honey." I greeted her as I climbed the porch steps.

"Hi." She replied before I pecked her lips.

"You about ready?" I asked her.

"Just waiting for my dad so I can say goodbye." She replied.

"Okay, I'll wait with you." I said sitting down next to her.

I curled my arm around her as her head fell onto my shoulder. I kissed her hair before placing my head on hers. We just sat there in silence waiting for Edward. I played with her fingers on her left hand and smiled when I started fiddling with her engagement ring.

She giggled tilting her head to kiss my neck. Then the sound of tired makes us turn our heads. Edward was coming up the drive way. Nessie stood up.

"Hi daddy." Nessie greeted Edward.

"Hay angel." He greeted.

"Sorry I'm late." He told her.

"You're not late at all." She replied hugging him.

"Well, glad I made it." he replied squeezing her tight.

"Me too." she replies hugging him.

"Let me call mom down." Nessie said as she enters the house.

Edward turns to me.

"How you been Jake?" he asks as we shake hands.

"Fine I guess." I tell him.

He smiles and nods. Nessie returns, suitcase in hand, Bella and the rest of the family right behind her.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Nessie says.

I grin and take the suitcase out of her hands. I walk to my truck and put it in the trucks bed as she takes her time hugging her family. Bella and Esme are tearing up I can tell Rosalie is trying to hold back the tears. Nessie wipes away a few tears of her own. She finished hugging and kissing everyone but hugs Edward once more. He buries his face into her penny colored hair that matched his exactly.

"Be safe, call if anything." He tells her.

"I will, Love you Daddy." She replies.

"Love you too, Angel." He says as he lets her go.

She grabs her messenger bag and walks down the porch. I open her door for her. She hops in and I close it behind her. I get into the drivers seat and bring my truck to life. She waves goodbye as we pull out of the driveway. She sighs once the house is out of sight. I put my hand on her knee, giving her a supportive squeeze. She turned and smiled at me, placing her hand on mine. She looked out the window as I drive her to Forks airport. It was a gloomy day with droplets of rain dropping occasionally. We finally made it to the airport. I parked in front of the drop off area and got out of the truck. I lifted Nessie's bag out of the truck bed and set it on the ground. Nessie's door was open but she didn't step out. I walked over to her.

"Ness?" I called for her.

"Nessie? Honey, you alright." I ask her.

She looks up at me tears glistening in her eyes and fall as she blinked.

"Renesmee come on baby." I said closing the space between us and cupping her face in my hands.

"Come on baby. You know how much it hurts me to see you cry." I say wiping the tears away with my thumbs.

She looks up at me. She gripped my shirt pulling me to her.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

I pulled her even closer to me and kissed her deeply.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispers.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye, you know that." I said to her.

"Maybe I should just transfer to Forks College." She tells me.

"Come on Ness you know that's not what you want, you worked hard to get into Washington State. Don't sell yourself short." I tell her.

"I just don't want to be with out you." She tells me.

"Hay, I'll be visiting you in a couple of weeks." I tell her.

"Yeah but." She tries.

"No buts Nessie, we already talked about this. You're getting on that plane, you're going to Washington State University, you're going to have a wonderful time going there and the next time I see you face to face we'll go window shopping for our special day." I tell her.

She smiles at my last statement.

"Promise?" she asks.

"I always keep the promises I make you Remesmee, especially the ones that mean the most to me." I say toying with her ring.

She smiles, I kiss her again.

"Alright." She says with a heavy sigh while wiping her face.

She steps out of the truck and closes the passenger's door; she turns to me and cages me in a tight hug that I return.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." she replies.

We pull away and kiss again.

"Call me when you get there." I tell her.

"I will." She replies.

"I'll see you soon?" she tells me but it comes out sounding like a question.

"Very soon." I reply.

She smiles, grabs her suitcase and heads towards the entrance. I wait until I loose sight of her before getting back into my truck.

"And so the sulking begins." I say as I drive off alone, already missing my Nessie.

Nessie's POV

Once I landed in Pullman Alice and Jasper picked me up at the airport.

"How was your flight?" Jasper asks me.

"Alright I guess." I reply from the back seat of my Jeep.

"Nessie your going to love the house, it's so perfect." Alice tells me from the passenger's seat.

"We already repainted the upstairs; all we need is downstairs, furniture and all the decorating." She told me.

"I'm sure that we can get it done." I told her.

Jasper drove us back to my new house hold. We pulled into the driveway that led to the garage in the back. The house was even better then in the pictures. I stepped out of the Jeep and looked it over.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Alice asked me.

"It sure is." I replied.

"Wait till you see the inside." She told me.

The house was just perfect. It had a classic old school feel to it. Alice gave me the tour of my new house, telling me what had to be done and how the decorating of each room would play out. I eventually freed myself from Alice and called my parents. They were happy I had made it to Pullman safely and with out a hassle. Once I finished my conversation with my parents I called my Jacob.

"Hay sweetheart." He answered.

"Hi." I replied.

"I was starting to get worried." He told me.

"Sorry, Alice went crazy when we got to the house. I just got away from her and was able to call.

"It's alright baby, I know how Alice can be." He said with a laugh. I giggled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, just having dinner with the guys and my dad." He told me.

"Sound nice, tell him I said hi." I told him.

"Will do." He replied.

"I miss you already." I tell him. He sighs.

"I know baby, you have no idea how much I'm missing you already, But we'll be together sooner then you think." He told me.

"I hope so." I replied.

We had small take for a few more minutes before Alice called.

"Ness! Hun, lets go get something to eat." She yelled from down stairs.

"Un Jake?" I asked for him.

"I heard her." he laughed.

"I'll call you tonight before I go to sleep." He told me.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I tell him.

"Love you Ness." He tells me.

"Love you too Jakey." I reply before we hang up.

Alice, Jasper and I went to a local Tai food restaurant. We order our food and sat down to wait for out order to take home. We fall into a light conversation.

"Brenda's arriving tonight right?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she was navigating her way through the neighborhood right now." I told him.

Seconds later my phone rang, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, my ring tone for Brenda.

"Speak of the devil." I said before I answered my phone. Alice giggled.

"Hello, Bren Bren. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"You can tell me where the hell you guys are, I'm right outside the house." She told me.

"Oh sorry, we went out for food. Well be there right away." I told her.

"Tell her there's an extra key in the mail box." Jasper told me. I nodded.

"Just go inside, there's a key in the mail box." I told her.

"Oh okay, see you when you get here." he tells me.

"Alright see you in a bit." I say before I hang up.

"Number 63" our order is called.

We grab our order and head back. Brenda's yellow Volkswagen is parked in the driveway; lights are on inside. We grab the food and went inside.

"Brenda" I call out as we enter. She comes bouncing down the stairs.

"The house looks amazing, but there's one thing I have been dying to see." She says as she comes straight to me and grabs my left hand to examine my engagement ring.

Brenda went crazy when I told her Jacob proposed.

"I'm so happy for you Ness." She said dripping both my hands.

"Thanks Bren." I replied.

We ate our food in the kitchen, Alice and Jasper had already placed the small dinning table this afternoon before I arrived. Once we finished we went upstairs to set up the beds. All three rooms had full sized beds. It didn't take long to set the bed frames up and once the mattresses were in place. Alice, Brenda and I each took a bed sheet set to clothe the beds. Before the night was over we brought in most of mine and Brenda's things. Boxes surrounded both our rooms. Alice and Jasper were sleeping in the guest room.

"Night you two were going to turn in. We got a full day ahead of us tomorrow." Alice tells us.

"Okay see you guys in the morning." I tell them both.

"Good night Brenda." Alice tells her.

"Good night." She replies.

Brenda and I are in her room.

"I'm pretty tired myself. it was along drive." She tells me.

"Yeah, I should get some sleep too." I say lifting off her bed and heading to the door.

"Night Ness." she tells me.

"Night night." I reply as I walk out her door and walk down the hall to mine.

I enter my new room and throw myself onto my bed. I pull out my cell phone to check the time. It was only 9:30, Jacob should be calling soon. I lifted off my bed and went looking for my suitcase. I pulled out of one of Jacob's old shirts. I pulled off both my sweatshirt and tee. I pulled Jacob's shirt on and shimmied out of my jeans. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and went through my suitcase looking for my ipod, ipod charger, and cell phone charger. I plugged in my ipod to charge. I lay back on my bed waiting for my call. I started fiddling with my ring thinking of Jacob, imagining our wedding day. About out future life together, daydreaming about Jacob and I having a family. I was pulled out of my day dream when my phone starting playing "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness, which meant it was Jake.

"Hay baby." I greeted over the phone.

"Hay beautiful." he replied.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"Alright I guess. The real work starts tomorrow." I tell him.

"I should have gone with you." He tells me.

"Jake it's mostly nothing; we'll finish by Sunday afternoon." I tell him.

"I know I just miss you. Plus its Friday, I should be at your house right now." He tells me.

"Don't remind me, I miss you too." I tell him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask him.

"I don't know, go out for a run. Stay at home, watch a movie. I don't know." He tells me.

"That's so boring, you should do something fun." I tell him.

"Like what?" he asks me.

"Go out with the guys? Spend some time with Billy." I suggest.

"Yeah I guess I can do that." He tells me.

"Jake I don't want you sulking around." I tell him.

"I'm not sulking." He tells me.

"Yeah sure your not." I say sarcastically.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to get uses to not having you around as much." He tells me.

"Me too baby." I replied.

"Okay enough with the sad conversations. How's the house?" he asks me lightening the moon.

"It's great, perfect." I tell him.

We continue talking about the house, school and our wedding.

"So who are you picking as maid of honor?" he asks me.

"Brenda of course." I reply.

"Great because my best man for sure is going to be Seth." He tells me. I giggle.

"Have you asked him yet?" I ask him.

"No not yet. Have you asked Brenda?" he asks in return.

"No, but she's going to freak." I tell him. He chuckles.

"I should let you get some sleep, you have a lot to do tomorrow." He tells me.

"Yeah I should get some sleep." I tell him.

"Alright, goodnight angel." He tells me.

"Night Jakey, I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too baby, so much." He tells me.

"Call me tomorrow night." I tell him.

"Will do." He tells me.

"Bye Jake." I say.

"Bye sweetheart." He tells be before we hang up.

I connect my phone to its charger and set it on the floor. I wrap myself in my sheet covers finding warmth as I fall asleep dreaming of My Jacob.

Saturday came; all four of us were hustling to bring all the furniture in and arranging it around the room. We organized my room just how I had it back in Forks. My bed right of the window facing the opposite wall, nightstand on the left of my bed, desk in the corner close to the walk-in closet door and my bookshelf opposite my bed with the bathroom door to its right. Brenda's room was similar to mine only it was positioned differently. The guest room looked like any other room. Bathrooms were accessorized with the essentials. The nook that over looked the front of the house has a small couch and a coffee table. Alice was busy hanging pictures while Brenda and I put plates, dishes, and cups away. We called it a day and went out to get something to eat. We drove to a local Pizza Hut. We ordered a meat lovers pizza and sat down as we waited for our order. Once our order was called Jasper went to retrieve it. When we where half way through the pizza we started up a conversation.

"Hay Brenda, I've been meaning to ask you something." I tell her.

"Oh yeah what's that?" she asks before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor." I ask her.

She goes silent, her eyes practically bulge out of her head.

"Are you serious?" she asks me.

"Dead serious." I tell her.

Her face spreads into a smile and she squeals.

"Of course I'd love to be your maid of honor." She conforms.

"I was hoping you would." I tell her.

The night goes on and I receive my nightly call from Jake. Then Sunday comes around. We're completely finished with the house and Brenda and I drive Jasper and Alice to the air port.

"Call if anything, and be safe." Alice tells me as we hug.

"I will. Thanks so much for your help with the house." I tell her.

Jasper then hugs me.

"Take care, baby girl." He tells me.

"I will, thanks for everything." I thank him.

"No problem." He tells me.

"See you guys soon." Both Brenda and I tell them.

They walk to there terminal, Brenda and I head home.

"We should stop by the market and get some food." I tell her.

"I know we were missing something." She laughs. I giggle with her.

We head to the market and stock up on food. My trunk is full by the time we finish loading the car. We head home and unload everything, putting it in its place. Brenda and I made a quick dinner, watched some TV and headed to bed. Jake called me before I finally went to sleep.

Monday came, Brenda and I went over to the collage to register and get our class schedules set. After that we just ventured throw the neighborhood. While on our venture we passed by a book store called Addict Readers, we just had to go in. The store was amazing. Good variety, both new and old types of books. It even had a cozy reading lounge. I was at the register buying a new book when I saw the help wanted sign. Brenda and I were talking about getting jobs earlier today, maybe this was my chance.

"Your hiring?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes we are, you interested?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I am, is experience needed?" I asked her.

"Not really, you need to know your way around a book store and maybe a little math." She tells me.

"Well, I a complete book worm." I tell her laughing. She laughs with me.

"Great, why don't you just fill out this form and we'll get this show on the road." She tells me.

"Isn't there an interview process?" I ask her.

"There usually is, but I've had that "help wanted" sign up forever now. You're the first to ask and you seemed like you knew your way around the store when I saw you come in." she explains to me.

"Great so how much will I get be paid and what will I be doing exactly?" I ask her as I begin filling out the paper in front of me.

"The job pays 10.50 the hour you'll mostly just be organizing books, putting new shipments out, helping customers, and the occasional manning of the cash register." She tells me.

"Sounds good when do I start?" I ask sliding the paper back to her.

"I'll call you tomorrow, well work out your shifts. You're a collage student right?" she asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Thought so, we'll organize you shifts around you class schedule." She tells me sweetly.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"No problem, my names Jennie by the way." She says offering a hand shake.

"Renesmee." I reply.

"Pleasure to meet you, nice to have you aboard." She tells me.

"Glad I could finally fill in the position." I tell her.

"Alright well I'll call you tomorrow." She tells me.

"I'll be waiting for that call." I tell her.

Brenda and I leave the store and continue venturing through the town. Trying to memorize our way around our new surroundings. We got back home around 6:00. We made dinner and had a movie night. Jake called around 10:00. I tell him about my day and my new job.

"I can't believe it's almost September." He tells me.

"I know, the time went by so fast." I reply.

"I'm just bummed I wont be with you when your birthday rolls around." he tell me.

"I know, but we'll have other birthday." I tell him.

"True but I've already misses so many and now that I have you back I want to make up for all those missed birthdays." He tells me.

"You're just too sweet sometimes." I tell him.

"Its hard not to be sweet when I'm talking to the sweetest girt out there." He tells me.

"Okay now you're just cheesy." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah but you love me for It." he says.

"That I do." I confirm.

"I miss you." He tells me.

"I miss you too." I tell him.

We talk a little longer then decide it was time to call it a night. I fall asleep wanting his arms around me but excited for tomorrow.

...

**Hello my adoring readers. I hope you like the chapter. I cant wait to recieve your freedback on the chapter so please Review Review Review. I also put up some pictures of Renesmee and Brendas house up on my profile page, there not exacly what i invisioned in my mind but there the closest i can find. ~Ps. I'm starting a new story 'Teach Me To Love', Its still a Jacob and Nessie based story and its also all human, check it out if your interested...Much love to you all...XOXOXOXOXOXO. **


	15. Chapter 14

**I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Birthday Surprise**

**Nessies POV**

Its September 9th, 11:59 at night. Exactly one minute till my birthday. I've done this every year since I was 12 years old. I gaze at the clock as I wait for midnight to come. When it dose I smile and collapse back onto my bed. I sigh happily, then I remember.

"Three, two, one." I count down before Brenda busts throw the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she squeals as she jumps on my bed engulfing me in a huge.

"Thank you Brenda." I thank her happily.

"So what are we doing for your Birthday?" she asks me.

"I haven't really thought of anything. I have two classes in the morning and I have work after that." I told her.

"Well we'll go out to dinner or something after your shift." She tells me.

"Or we could just do something tomorrow." I suggest to her.

"But your birthday is today not tomorrow, so were celebrating today" She explains.

"Alright." I say with a laugh.

"Okay well, get some sleep. See you in a few hours." She says walking out of the room.

"Okay Bren Bren ." I tell her.

I was about to go to sleep when my phone vibrates. I have a text message, It from Jacob. A huge smile creeps up on my face as I open the message.

**~On this very day 19 years ago you were born into this world and made my life worth living for. I love you so much Renesmee, I can't tell you that enough. I just wish I could have spent this birthday with you since I've missed so many already. Happy Birthday Nessie, I love you sweetheart. -Jacob**

God I miss him so much. I wish he was here with me, so I could stare into his deep eyes and have his arms wrapped around me as he wishes me a happy birthday. I sighed and sent him a text before I went to sleep. Saying thank you and how much I loved him for being so sweet. I sat my phone on my night stand and went to sleep. My parents called in the morning wishing me Happy birthday. I also got countless text pessages from the rest of the family and some firends.

...

I got through my creative writing class and was now exiting my Greek mythology class. I climbed into my jeep and was now on my way to work my shift at Addict Readers Book store. School and work were going really well it's only been about two week and I already have a schedule. I have two classes in the morning every day. Creative writing everyday, but I switch off Greek mythology and music appreciation; they sounded fun so I gave them a try. I work after my classes Monday throw Friday and I get weekends off, unless I want to work over time.

I park along the sidewalk outside the store. I walk in.

"Hay Renesmee." Jennie greets me from the front counter.

"Hay how's it going?" I ask her.

"Alright I guess, it's a slow day in the shop." She tells me.

I look around; there were only a few people in the store today.

"I can see that." I tell her. She giggles.

"Be right back, just going to punch in and put my thing in my locker." I tell her as I head to the back room.

When I return, I go around the counter to join Jennie. She's faced away from me when she turns around and had a hot pink card in her hand.

"Happy Birthday!" She tells me giving me a hug.

"You remembered." I tell her.

"Of course I did, what kind of friend would I be if I forgot?" she asks. I giggle. She hands me the card.

"Thank you Jennie." I tell her.

I open the card and begin to read.

**~Happy Birthday Renesmee, hope you have a wonderful and happiest of birthdays today. You're such a thoughtful person and I'm quite thankful to have you as a friend. **

**-Love Jennie**

Attached to that was a Victoria secrets gift card.

"Thanks so much Jennie, this is really sweet of you." I tell her truthfully as I give her a hug.

"Your welcome." She replies returning the hug.

I put the card in my back pocket.

"So doing anything special tonight?" she asks me.

"No, not really." I tell her.

"What? why?" she asks surprised.

"Isn't your precious fiancé, Jacob going to visit you?" she asks me.

"No, our schedules are really conflicting right now." I tell her.

"Oh." She simply replies.

"Yeah, but Brenda and I are just going out to dinner tonight." I tell her.

"Well at least pick somewhere nice." she tells me. I laugh.

"I will." I respond.

"Any ways, back to work." I say clapping my hands.

"What will you have me do today?" I ask her.

"Umm, why don't you go organize those books on that cart and place them on the correct shelf." She tells me.

"Will do." I tell her.

I start by organizing the books on the cart itself. After I'm done with that I roll the cart through the corridors and place them in there proper place. I was already half way through the cart when Jennie calls me back to the front desk.

"Yeah." I reply.

"These came for you." She tells me.

On the counter are a bouquet of roses, white carnations and pink daisies. I smiled knowing who they were from.

"There's a card." Jennie says handing it to me.

I open the small envelop and pull out the card. I smile as I read it out loud.

"This is only a small part of your birthday present, the other half you'll have to wait for until you get home. Love forever Jacob." I finish reading.

I look up and Jennie looked confused.

"What is that man up too?" she asked out loud.

"I have no idea, can't wait to get home later on though." I tell her.

"Well why don't you head home early?" she tells me.

"Oh no Jennie I couldn't." I told her.

"Oh yes you can and will." She tells me.

"But I haven't finished arranging the books and you need help manning the store." I tell her.

"Please," she says with thick sarcasm.

"I can man the store myself and I can finish arranging the books, go see what your man got you." She tells me.

"Okay, thank you." I tell her.

"No problem." She replies.

I walk into the back room, punch out and grab my things.

"Thanks again." I tell Jennie as I grab my flowers off the counter.

"Go on get." She says with a smile.

"I'm going I'm going." I say with a laugh as I exit the store.

I walk to my Jeep and climb into the driver's seat. I smell my flowers before I set them on the passenger's seat. I head home. I'm really excited, I don't know what to expect. I pull into the driveway. I park and exit my jeep. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I grab my purse and flowers and head for the back door. I jog up the back porches steps and open the back door. I don't see anything. I set my bag on the counter and head for the sink. I pull out a glass vase and fill it with water. I place my flowers inside. I stand there admiring the natural beauties when I hear a voice.

"Your home early." he states.

I turn around to face him, Jacob.

"Surprised?" he asks me with his breathtaking smile that I loved so much.

I said nothing as I practically run towards him. I'm in tears as I hold him tight, I'm at home. He holds me tight in his arms as he buries his face in my neck. We loosen our grip on each other and stair into each others faces. He moves his hands to cup my face. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs. He looks into my eyes and lowers his lips to mine. We kiss for what seamed like forever, if only it did lasted forever. We pulled away.

"I missed you so much." I say gripping his forearms.

"I know I missed you too, but I'm here now." he tells me.

"Yes you are." I say pecking his lips.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I reply.

"So you're my birthday present?" I ask him.

"Yes I am." He smiles.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Seth and I got here a little after 12:00; I'm guessing you were in class by that time." He tells me.

"Seth is here too?" I ask.

"Yeah, I didn't want Brenda to feel like a third wheel plus he's been itching to see her." he explains.

"And I take it he's accompanying her for her afternoon class?" I asked.

"You would be right." He tells me.

"So…were alone?" I ask wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, that would be correct." He says with a grin.

I smile back and pull myself onto my tiptoes to kiss him. He met me half way. I pressed my body against his, not wanting any space between us. His hands were on my hips moving around towards my behind, he gripped my tight making me moan. I could feel his hard erection against me; I rubbed my palm over it. He groaned into my mouth before he sucked hard on my bottom lip. He was driving my crazing. I needed him so bad.

"I need you Nessie." He whispers in to my ear before he sucks my lob making me whimper. He was reading my mind. I look at the clock on the microwave. 2:25, that gave us a little over an hour to ourselves.

"We have enough time for two rounds if you like." I say seductively into his ear. He groans biting into my neck. I start pushing him back towards the stair case. I push him up against the wall, touching him everywhere, kissing him everywhere. He turns us around and pins me against the wall. He lifts me by my thighs holds me up against the wall. He then begins to rub his throbbing cock against my crotch.

"Umm…oh fuck." I whisper.

"You want me baby?" he asks me.

"Yes." I sigh.

He grabs a hold on me and pulls me away from the wall and begins climbing the stairs.

"Well then let's get to your room." he says.

I keep kissing his neck and face as he climbs the stairs. Once we reach the top of the stairs I tell him to take the second door on the right. He does and we enter my room. He walks over to my bed and sets me down. He kneels in front of me between my legs and kisses me hard. I grip onto his neck and shoulder he hold onto the small of my back. He starts pulling my shirt upward we pull away in order for him to take my blouse off. I start unbuttoning his shirt, he shrugs it off. Jake goes for my bra and leaves me topless. He stares at me for a moment before lavishing my chests in licks and kisses. He pushes me back softly and heads for my pants. He pulls them down my legs leaving kisses behind. He leaves me in my panties. He kisses my lips before pulling back. He then begins unbuckling his pants. I sit up straight and push his hands away. I unbuckle his belt and undo his hands pants. I let them fall to the ground. I kiss each one of his abs before I grip his boxer-briefs into my hands and pull them down. I grip him in my hand and begin stroking him. He closes his eyes relishing in the feeling. I kiss his head and lick his precum off, he tastes so good. I take him into my mouth.

"Shit." he sighs. He pulls my hair back, helping me.

"God that feels amazing baby." He tells me.

I suck on him hard and rolling my tongue around his head.

"Baby…I'm close." He tells me.

I hum sending vibrations thought his member and he cums in my mouth. I swallow it all.

"That was amazing sweetheart." He tells me out of breath as he kisses me.

"It was supposed to be." I tell him.

"Good point." He says as he crawls on top of me.

We kiss until he leaves me breathless. He trails his kisses down my body. When he reaches my panty covered crotch he slides his thumbs into the sides of my panties and pulls them down my legs. He throws both my legs over his shoulders and kisses my inner thigh before he licks my clit. I moan at the feeling. He laps at my juices stroking me with his tongue. His tongue swirls around my clit and it drives me crazy. His fingers tease around my core before they enter me. He pumps them in and out of me, I'm moaning like crazy.

"God baby, the noises you make just drive me crazy." He says to me.

I close my eyes feeling everything he does to me. I run my fingers through his hair, its gotten even longer, I love it. He continues pleasuring me, I'm so close.

"Jake." I tell him.

"You close sweetheart?" he asks me.

"Yes…Yes."I reply.

He rubs me even faster and I go crazy.

"Oh goooddd." I say as I cum. My back lifts off the back and my head rolls back.

Before I can completely come down from my orgasm I feel him crawl up my body and settle between my legs. His erection rubes against my swollen clit.

"Jake make love to me." I tell him.

"Whatever you want honey." He tells me before he thrusts into me with a loud groan.

"God I missed this, I missed you Ness." He says kissing my lips.

"Me too baby." I reply

"I swear you got even tighter." He says ramming into me. I giggle.

I cry out in pleasure the whole time while he groans and hisses at the feeling. We cry each others names as we cum. After the second round I fall limp on his chest exhausted but at the same time recharged. He strokes my back.

"You have no idea how much I've needed you Ness. I've taken nothing but cold showers." He tells me. I giggle at what he's telling me.

"It's not funny. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to wear extremely tight cop pants while sporting a boner?" he asks me. I laugh out loud.

"Poor baby." I coo at him as I kiss his chin.

"Well why don't we take a nice hot shower to get cleaned up?" I ask him as I crawl off his chest.

We shower and get dressed in some clean clothes. We head down stairs and lounge on the couch. We sit there just watching some television when Brenda and Seth walked through the door.

"Hay love birds." Brenda says happily.

"Hey Brenda." I reply with a smile.

"Looks like some ones happy with her surprise visitor." She tells me.

"I sure am." I say kissing his cheek.

"Hi Seth." I say greeting him.

"Hey Ness, Happy Birthday." He says giving me a huge.

"Thanks Seth." I thank him.

"So where shall we go this evening?" Brenda asks as she sits down next to me Seth at her side.

"Let's just go somewhere that's not too flashy." I tell her.

"Okay lets just go to Nuevo Vallarta, you love that place." She tells me.

"Alright sounds good, I am in a mood for Mexican." I tell her.

"Great, just let me change and we'll go." she says lifting off the couch.

Once she was done fixing herself up we got into my jeep and Jake drove to the restaurant, I told him the way.

Once we arrived there was a short waiting period. We sat on the waiting booth. Jake had his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. When we were seated Jake pulled my seat out for me. We ordered our drinks and looked over the menu. I ordered the enchiladas plate, Brenda ordered a quesadilla and so did Seth, and Jake ordered a stake, big surprise. Once we ordered we fell into light conversation.

"So when are you two going to start planning the wedding?" Brenda asks me.

"Well I did promise Ness we'd go window shopping the next time I saw her. I guess well start this weekend." Jacob answered gripping my left hand, I smile at him.

"Have you guys thought of maybe a theme or something?" she asks.

"Not really, what about you?" I ask Jacob.

"Nope, not at all." He answers.

"Well you two better start cracking." Brenda tells us.

"Oh come on Brenda, we haven't even set a date." I tell her.

"Either way I now you two aren't going to be waiting too long to get married. So get started with the planning." She tells me.

"Gosh brides maid-zilla." I tell her. Everyone laughs including her.

"Hay, I'm maid of honor and don't you forget It." she tells me.

Our meals then arrive and we eat in silence. When Jake finished his steak he excused himself to go to the bathroom, but returned sooner then I thought. We continued eating. Just as I was finishing my meal the restaurants employees come to our table and sang me happy birthday, I was blushing scarlet. All eyes were on me. They set in front of me a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice cream, wiped cream, hot fudge and a cherry on top desert. We all ate it together. The bill came and Jake insisted to pay. We went back home. Brenda and Seth gifted me a beautiful white gold and blue gems bracelet. Brenda and Seth turned in for the night leaving both Jake and I alone in the living room.

"I got you something." He tells me.

"Jake you've already given me enough." I told him.

"Not even close to enough, but this is a small gift." I tell her.

"Alright." I say.

"Close your eyes." he commands.

I do as he says.

"Okay open them." he tells me.

I do and I see him holding a very elegant looking book in his hands. I take it; it's much like some of the books I have that I usually use as journals only this one was thicker and a lot bigger.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"It's for you to jot down all the plans for the wedding." He tells me.

"I know you like the style of these kinds of books." He tells me.

I launch myself at him, hugging him tight.

"I love it. I can't wait to start planning." I tell him.

"You want to start now?" he asks me.

"Yes!" I say opening to the first page. He hands me a pen.

"Wow, you really planed this out didn't you?" I asked him. He shrugged.

I took the pen and pecked his lips.

"Alright first things first, Where and when?" he tells me.

"That's the most difficult to decide." I tell him.

"No its not, where do you want to get married?" he asks me.

"I don't know." I say.

"You want to go to Paris, Hawaii, Alaska, or Mexico?" he asks me listing places.

"No…I want…" I say thinking about it.

"What?" he asks.

"I want to get married in Forks, like my parents." I tell him. He smiles.

"See, that was easy." He teases me.

"Whatever." I say.

"Okay do you want to rent out a hall?" he asks.

"What for the mansions huge, lets just have it there. Then we wont have to worry about scheduling a date with a hall." I tell him.

"Good idea." He tells me.

I wrote it down.

"Okay, do you want a theme wedding?" he asks me.

"No not really, I just want an old fashion wedding." I tell him.

"Okay." He tells me.

"Have you looked at dresses yet?" he asks me.

"Yup but you'll never see them." I tell him.

"Not fair." He told me.

"Hey I don't want to jinks this." I tell him.

"It'll take a lot more then me seeing your dress to jinks us baby." He says kissing me. We get sucked into the kiss but eventually pull away.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I reply.

He pecked my lips once more before he lifts off the sofa.

"Shall we get to bed?" he asks me.

"Yeah just let me close up, I'll be up in a second." I say closing my new wedding planer.

"Don't keep me waiting." He says grabbing his duffle bag that was on his side of the couch and jogged up the stairs.

I locked the front and back boor, made sure the windows were snapped shut. Then I made my way back up stairs. Jake was in the bathroom. I shimmied out of my jeans leaving me in my gray boy shorts. I took off my tee-shirt and bra. I then slipped into a tight white wife beater. Jake then came out of the bathroom.

"Hay baby." he said as he came over to my bed and sat down taking off his shoes.

"Hey." I reply kissing his temple.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back out he had already taken his pants off and was now stripping off his shirt. His amazing back muscles flexed with his movements. I chewed on my lip as I looked over his perfect tan skin. I slowly walked up behind him, using both my hands to stroke his back muscles. He sighed deeply enjoying the feeling.

"That feels great baby." He tells me.

I continue rubbing his shoulders, his back and shoulder blades. Once I stopped I kissed in between his shoulder blades. He turned around wrapping his arms around my waist; I placed my hands on his biceps. He lowered his head down and kissed me sweetly.

"Are you tired?" he asks me kissing my neck.

"Not that much." I reply.

"Humm," he replies.

He lowers his hands to my bottom and squeezes me tight. I moan into his shoulders.

"I think I might have an idea to tire you out." He whispers huskily into my ear making me tremble. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Do you now?" I ask him. He nods smiling.

I push him back and make him sit on my bed and crawl onto his lap.

"Well, why don't you demonstrate?" I ask him.

"With pleasure." He says before he attacks my lips.

He grips my hips tight, pulling me closer to him. I grip the roots of his hair and he moves his lips to my neck. He sucks my neck hard. His hands begin traveling into my shirt. They traveled up my torso and start massaging my breasts.

"Humm, Jacob." I moaned his name.

I raised my arms and he removed my top. His lips latched onto the skin of my breasts. Once he had his time with my chest I pulled him in for a deep kiss as I pushed him back onto his back. He rolls us over and is now on top of me. I cage him in between my legs for the moment at I kissed him.

"Wait up baby." He says as he pulls away. He pulled his wallet out of his pants and pulled out a condom. I sigh disappointed.

"Hey come on we were careless this afternoon." he tells me as he walks back over to me.

"I know I know." I reply.

He leans down and kisses me. He pulls back again and he yanks down his boxers. He rolls the condom on. I toy with him by gently running the tips of my toes over his chest and stomach. He chuckled as he ran his hands up my legs, giving me goose bumps. He hooked his fingers through my panties and slid them down my legs. He through them over his shoulder and gazed down at me.

"Fucking gorgeous." He whispers. I giggle chewing on my lip.

He leans back forward and engulfs me in a heated kiss. His skin was so warm, his hands were like magic. I pulled my body higher onto the bed, he followed. We kiss again; he pulls away when we're both breathless. He leans his forehead onto mine. His hard member rubes against my hot core, I shutter. I can feel myself getting wetter.

"I want you." He whispers.

"Then take me." I whisper back.

He slides into me. My hands clutch the sheets as he starts thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh Jacob." I moan.

"God, I love it when you moan my name." he tells me.

"Oh Jacob Jacob Jacob" I say repeatedly with a laugh.

"Don't mock me,"

"You know I'll have you screaming my name in no time." he whispers seductively into my ear, making me quiver.

He starts pounding into me. All conversation stops. The only thing coming out of our mouths are moans.

"Faster, Harder." I say panting.

He takes my request. He grips my hips and guides me into his thrusts. I'm so close.

"JACOB, OH JAKE." I say a little too loud as I cum.

I lay there limp as he continues thrusting into me about to climax himself.

"Oh Ness," He says as he collapses into my neck.

"I told you, you'd be screaming my name." he tells me in a cocky tone.

"You called it." I say before we kiss.

"Happy Birthday" He tells me when we pull away.

"This has been one of the top ten best birthdays ever." I say as a peck his lips.

"Top ten? Not number one?" he asks me with a sad face. I giggle.

"Yes top ten because, I know there's going to be many more amazing birthdays to come." I tell him. He smiles.

"I love you." He tells me

"Love you more." I tell him. He sighs.

"You want to start this again?" he asks with a laugh.

"No, because no ones ever going to win that argument." I tell him.

"Lets get some rest," he tells me as he rolls off of me and sits at the edge of the bed removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He lays back and pulls me onto his chest.

"Night Jakey." I tell him as I snuggle into him.

"Sweet dreams beautiful." He replies as he wraps his arm around me.

I finally fall asleep feeling right at him.

...

**Hello amazing readers of mine...i hope you like the new chapter...a nice and happy reunion between Jake and Ness...Well tell me what you think...Please Review Review...I love hearing from you guys...oh and thanks to my awsome readers that checked out my latest story...the newest chapter is up if you havent noticed yet...and please ccheck it out if you still havent done so...much love to you all...xoxoxoxoxox.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING; ALL RIHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Window Shopping**

**Jacob's POV**

The sunlight coming from the window woke me in the morning. I rub my eyes before looking down at the beautiful angle at my side. Her head was laying on my bicep with her creamy white back to me. I started running my fingers up and down her curvy sides. I moved to my side to get closer to her. I began open mouth kissing her neck and shoulder. I started moving my hand about her skin, around her hips, across her stomach, then up to he lushes breasts. She moaned when I cupped her in my hand.

"Jacob." She said with a sleepy giggle.

"Morning Baby." I say kissing her behind her ear.

She turns her body to face me.

"Good morning." She tells me pecking my lips.

"How are you this fine morning?" I ask her.

"Wonderful." She says snuggling into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her with a smile. She lies on my chest with her chin resting on my peck, looking up at me.

"So what's on the agenda for today sweetheart?" I ask her as I stroke her soft cheek with the back of my hand.

"Well window shopping for one, and Jennie gave me a Victoria secret gift card. So maybe you could help me pick out a few things." She tells me seductively.

"You're such a tease." I tell her.

"You love it." she replies.

"Only because I love you." I say kissing her nose.

She lifts her body to parallel mine and kisses me full on the lips. I kiss her back.

"I love you too." she replies against my lips.

We eventually get out of bed and head into the bathroom to shower. Once we were both clean we got out of the shower and dried ourselves off. I wrap my towel around my waist so I can help my Nessie dry herself off. I steal a few kisses here and there. When we were both dried I slipped into some boxer briefs and she put on some white and yellow striped panties and bra set. We went back into the bathroom and brushed our teeth. Nessie got dressed while I shaved.

"Come on slow poke." She says as she walks into the bathroom already dressed.

She's wearing a tight light blue pair of jeans with some beige colored boots that only reach her ankles and a brown v-neck tee.

"Why don't you head on down stairs, I'll be down soon." I tell her.

"Don't take too long." She says pecking my check with the least amount of shaving cream on it.

I watch her as she walked out the door, swaying her hips from side to side. Once she was out of sight I finished shaving and got dressed in son dark jeans, a white tee and some sneakers. I walked out of the room and made my way down stairs. I can hear Ness and Brenda talking in the kitchen.

"I mean Jesus Renesmee, you two could have been quieter last night. You two were going at it like animals." Brenda tells Nessie.

"Seriously Nessie, Brenda and I could barley fool around with all the moaning." Seth tells her.

"Sorry you guys, we'll tone it down." Nessie says with a giggle.

I then enter the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." I say to all.

"Morning" both Brenda and Seth greet me.

I walk over to Nessie and kiss her cheek. Both her and Bren are making breakfast. Brenda's making pancakes. Nessie is making little things like scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon. We all ate comfortably around the dinning table.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Renesmee asks Seth and Brenda.

"I'm just going to show Seth around, have some lunch, and then maybe catch a movie." Brenda replies.

"What about you two?" She asks us.

"Just some window shopping for the wedding." Nessie replies.

"That will be fun for you two." Brenda replies.

We all finish off breakfast. Seth and Brenda left a little after breakfast. Ness and I were upstairs in her room. I was waiting for Nessie to finish putting on her make up.

"You know you don't even need make up right?" in tell her.

"Hay it's not that much." She tells me from the bathroom.

"Doesn't matter, you don't need it." I tell her.

"Well anyways, you ready?" she asks me coming out of the bathroom.

"Why do you think I've been whining?" I ask her.

"Oh well sorry." She says with a laugh.

I smile as I pull her towards me.

"Make it up to me." I whisper to her,

She bends down and kissed me hard. I gripped onto her hips. Her hands run up and down my arms. She pecked my lips once more before we parted.

"We better get going before we end up in bed again and never leaving the house." She tells me.

"Staying home with you all day sounds better then sharing you with the world." I tell her.

"The world's not going to see me try on sexy Victoria secret underwear." She whispers sensually to me. I groan in response.

"Alright let's go." I say lifting off her bed.

Ness grabs her purse and keys. We make sure the front door and windows are locked. We use the back door when we leave. We walk to her jeep, I offer to drive. She agrees, I open the passenger door for her to enter. She jumps in and I close the door. I take the drivers seat and were soon on the road. She gives me directions on where to go.

I drive while holding her hand. I loved holding her hand and feeling the ring that I gave her in the presses. It reminded me of the future we were soon going to share. It signified that she would legally be mine soon and would soon be calling herself Mrs. Black.

"Make a turn on your next left." she tells me pulling me out of my thought.

"Sure sure" I tell her.

"There should be a parking lot where we can park. Then we can be free to roam." She tells me.

I enter the parking lot. I find a parking spot and we're soon walking the streets. Nessie leads the way. We entered flower shops, Nessie would write down prices on arrangements of flowers from different shops. When we passed by a bridal dress shop she tried to avoid it but I dragged her in.

"Jake, I don't want to look at dresses while your here." she protests.

"Oh please," I say sarcastically.

"That bad luck stuff only works if I see you in it, you can just look, you don't even have to tell me which one you like." I tell her.

"Plus this could be a good time to pick out bridesmaids dresses." I explain to her.

"Good point." She tells me.

We begin looking at dress samples. She fell in love with two bridesmaid's dresses. We didn't spend much time in the wedding dress department but I know one caught her eye, just not sure which. But I don't want to know. I want to be surprised that day.

After the bridal dress store we went to a shop that had all the smaller essentials, invitations, silver wear, that kind of stuff. By the end of our window shopping adventure Nessie had a little over five pages, front and back, of her planner filled in. Before heading back to the car we stopped at a small restaurant to grab something to eat. We were both starving. I ordered a burger, Ness ordered a Cesar salad. We sat in a booth sitting on the same side so we could sit close.

"Was today to your satisfaction?" I asked her.

"Yes" she says kissing my lips.

"So far it's been a great day." she tells me. I smile.

"I love you." I tell her.

She leans her head on my shoulder.

"As I'll always love you." She tells me.

I kiss her hair.

"More then that." I tell her.

"Sure sure." She says using my catch phrase.

I laugh.

Our food soon comes and we enjoy our meal. When we were gone he headed for the Jeep and where on our way to the mall, Nessie again directed the way. We found good parking and proceeded our way inside. Nessie dragged me towards Victoria secrets. Great, the torture begins. She went through the store looking at every type of underwear imaginable.

"What do you think Jakey?" she asked me as she held a matching pair of bra and panties to her body. They were red with black lace, extremely sexy.

"There…umm…nice." I say.

"Is all this getting you nerves or something?" she asks me.

"No, I'm just having a difficult time trying not to imaging you in some of these outfits." I tell her.

"Oh really?" she asks as she presses her body to me.

"Yes really." I reply. She giggles.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." She replies as she spins around.

She has no idea what she does to me.

When she's done she has two panty sets and baby pink sink night gown. Can't wait till she tries it on later.

We stand in line for the casher. She stands in front of me while I stand in back of her with my arms around her waist. She paid for her things with a gift card. We went through the mall. I really love how Nessie shops, straight and to the point. She doesn't drag me into places to look around for hours and not end up buying something. She bought herself some shoes. I bought her a cute dress I know she was eyeing. We left a few hours later.

"Thank you for my dress, Jakey, I love it." she thanks me.

"Your welcome sweet heart, what my baby wants my baby gets." I say kissing her hand as I drive us back home.

We pull into the driveway. Brenda's car isn't here.

"Bren and Seth must still be out." Nessie says as I put her car in park.

"Guess so." I say.

"Which means we have the house to ourselves for a while." She tells me.

"I suppose we do." I reply.

She giggles as she leans over to kiss me. My left hand holds her face to mine. I kiss her passionately. Her right hand land on my thigh, her fingers bush against my member. Tease. I play her game. I run my hand down her neck until I reach her chest. I cup her breast and begging to massage it. She moans into my mouth.

"Let's go inside and I'll model some of the things I bought today for you." She suggests when we pull away.

"As long as I get you all to myself afterwards." I tell her.

"Done deal." She whispers to me.

"Lets go then." I say as I unlock my door and open it. She did the same. I opened the trunk and she grabbed her bags. We made our way up the back porch. She unlocked the door. We walked in; she turned on the hallway light. We made our way to the stairs. I watched her hips move side to side as she climbed the steps. We made it to her room. She shut and locked the door behind us. She set her bags in the closet. I sat down on her bed. She pulled her chair from her desk and placed in the middle of the room.

"I want you to site right here." she says as she pulls off her bed to sit on the chair.

"Do I get a lap dance?" I ask her.

"You just might." She replies.

She walks off to her closet and shuts the door. I wait patiently for her. I wonder what she'll put on first. I know what she bought but seeing her in it is a whole different story. I tilted my head back and shut my eyes as I waited. Then I heard the door swing open. I lifted my head up to see an angle standing before me. Wearing nothing but a matching lavender colored bra and panty set. She walks over to me.

"So what do you think?" She asks me.

I gulp.

"You look incredible." I tell her as she comes closer.

"Really?" She asks as she spins around for me. Showing me every possible angle.

"Yes really." I say as she places her hands on my knees.

I was about to place my hands on her hips but she stopped me. She grabbed my hands, threading her fingers thought mine.

"You don't get to touch yet." She tells me seductively. I growl.

She crawls on to my lap straddling me but still keeping my hands with hers. The feeling of her bare skin on my clothes is torture. She leans forward and kisses me hard. I wanted to touch her so bad but she still wouldn't let me.

"Ness, please I need to touch you." I tell her as she begins to kiss and nibble my neck.

"No yet Jakey." She whispers into my ear before she nibbles on my earlobe.

She lifts off my lap and let go of my hands. I'm about to lift off my chair and pursue her but she pushes me back to my chair.

"Patients, I'll be right out in a second and you can have me all to yourself." She tells me.

She disappears back into her closet and leaves me wanting her so badly. My member is throbbing and straining against my pants. The closet door opens and she's dressed in her new silk night gown.

"I really like this nighty." She tells me.

"You do look beautiful in it." I complement her.

"Thank you." She tells me.

She starts making her way over to me.

"You did say you wanted a lap dance right?" she asks me so innocently.

"That I did." I replied.

She giggles.

"Well why don't I throw in a strip tease while I'm at it?" she asks me.

"It wouldn't hurt." I tell her.

"I guess I should play some music, it wouldn't be a lap dance if there's no music." She tells me.

She walks over to her stereo; she connected her ipod and began scanning for a perfect song. I looked her over as her back was to me. I wanted so badly to walk over there and wrap my arms around her but I know she'd tell me to sit back down. So I just settle for looking over her amazing curves. Then the sound of Def Leppard's 'Pour some sugar on me' filled the room, I was in big trouble. Nessie started swinging her hips from side to side at the beet of the music. She turns around to face me.

"Perfect song don't you think?" she asks me. I nod. She smiles evilly.

She walks over to me.

She places her hands on my knees as she continues moving her hips to the beat.

"Can I touch this time?" I ask her.

"Humm…I suppose." She tells me.

My hands go to her exposed upper legs. I run my hands up under her gown and knead her soft flesh. I bit my lip at the feeling. She giggles. My hands keep moving up. I grip her back side making her whimper. I can feel silk covering her behind. My thumbs hook into the waist band of her panties. Her hands stop me.

"Jake, it's not much of a strip tease if you undress Me." she tells me.

"Fine." I say as I retreat from under her gown.

She leans forward.

"You're so impatient." She says before she kisses me.

She takes a step back and continues swaying her hips. Her hands start lifting the bottom of her gown. Exposing bit by bit to me. I reach out and touch the soft pale skin of her lean stomach. I'm leaning forward as she mesmerizes me with her teasing dance. She lifts her gown to her rib cage, I'm about to loose it. But then she drops the material and were back were we started. I growl in disappointment. She giggles evilly.

"I'm sorry Jakey, it slipped." She tells me mockingly.

"Sure it did." I reply.

"Do you really want to see what's under my nighty?" she asks me.

"What do you think?" I ask as I grad her hand and lead her to my neglected member.

"I think you've suffered enough." She replied as her slips the straps of her gown off her shoulders and the gown falls off her body and pools at her feet.

Her chest is bare to me and the only thing she's wearing now is some pink silk panties. I lift off my seat overwhelmed with lust and bring her to me completely. I kiss her passionately. She pulls away breathless as she begins trailing her hands under my shirt. I only pull away enough for her to pull my shirt off. Once I'm ride of it I bring her back to me not wanting there to be any space between us. We kiss each other in a frenzy, overwhelmed with lust. I rip her thighs and pull her up to me. She wraps her legs around my waist. She wraps an arm around my neck and grips my hair with the other. I turn us around and lay her down on the bed. I liner on top of her with her legs caged around me. I start kissing down her neck. She brings her hands to my hair but I grip her wrists and pin them down to the mattress.

"You don't get to touch yet." I say mimicking her.

"That's not fair." She whines with a moan.

"That's exactly what I thought before but rules are rules." I say as I lick her collar bone. She sighs heavily. Revenge is sweet. I trail wet kissed back up to her lips. I lick her bottom lip before it kiss her hard. I suck in her bottom lip into my mouth. I let go of her lip and I kiss her fully. She opens her mouth and my tongue enters her mouth, venturing. She starts grinding her hips into mine. I'm so hard for her.

"Let my hands go Jakey." She pleads to me.

I decided to let her go but only because I really need to take my pants off. I stand up, she sits up. I'm about to undo my pant but she stops me.

"This is my job." She says as she unbuttons and zips down my pants.

My jeans pool at my feet and I kick them to the side. She grips me throw my boxers stroking me. She looks up at me as she pulls the lining of my boxers down and my member springs out, my boxers drop to the floor and I kick them aside with my pants. She grips me again, this time taking me into her mouth. She sucks on my member, bobbing her head up and down. I pull her hair back making it easier for her. She starts stroking what she couldn't put in her mouth.

"Shit baby, that feels so good." I say as my eyes roll back.

She makes a popping noise when she pulls me out of her mouth to say.

"It's supposed to silly."

She kisses my head and licks my shaft up and dawn before taking me back into her mouth. She begins humming sending amazing vibrations through me.

"I'm going to….oh god I'm going to cum." I tell her before I spill into her mouth.

She took every drop; she pulled me out of her mouth and licked me clean.

"You taste so good." She tells me as she leans on her elbows.

"Do I now?" I ask her as I lean toward her.

"Umhumm." She says nodding her head.

I tilt forward and kiss her.

"I can think of something ten times better." I tell her.

"Oh really?" she asks me.

I skim my hand down to her panty line and slipped my hand in cupped her. She started moaning when my middle finger started stroking her clit.

"Oh….oh Jake." She sighs as she leans back completely.

Once she lays back I took the opportunity to get rid of her panties. I throw them behind me. I look back and she's crossing her legs shyly, her facial expression is adorable. She playing shy girl with me.

"Now is not the time to get shy sweetheart." I tell her as I trail my hands up her silky white legs.

I uncross her legs and grip her ankles. I pull her down the bed, she giggles. I laugh with her. I spread her legs apart and place them on my shoulders as I kneel down. I kiss her inner thighs before I officially begin my feast on her. I lick her folds before I head towards her clit. When I do I circle my tongue around it, making her shutter. As I suck on her clit I bring my fingers to her opening and insert two, she's already so wet. I start pumping them in and out of her, driving her mad.

"Oh god Jake, ummm…I'm so close baby." She tells me.

I pull my fingers out of her and start rubbing her clit, harder and faster. Which led to her undoing.

"JACOB!" She screams as she cums.

I lick her clean. She tastes so sweet. I lift off of my knee and hover over her body. I crush my lips to her. She leans on her elbows, gripping onto my biceps.

"Do you have any condoms around here?" I ask her as I start kissing down her neck.

"No, I don't really keep any around. I don't get much action out here." she tells me with a giggle.

"Better not." I tell her with a smile.

She brings me back for a kiss. I pull away after a few seconds.

"I have some in my suitcase." I tell her.

I pull away from her. She pouts. I practically sprint to my suitcase. I rummage throw my suitcase, desperately. I look back on her and she's now laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed looking at me.

"What's taking so long?" she asks with a giggle.

"Nothing…I just misplaced them…." I say as I go throw my stuff.

"Here they are." I say as I pull the packets out of the stupid zipper compartment.

I walk back to her. I rip one condom from the group.

"Someone had plans for this weekend." She says as she picks up the rest of the condoms and twirls them around.

"Hey what can I say my fiancé is completely gorgeous and I can't keep my hands off her." I tell her as I brush her hair way from her shoulder to kiss. She giggles.

I tear the package open and roll the condom on. She's on her knees when I look back at her. She places her arms around my shoulders. I lean forward and capture her lips. She runs her hands down my arms, squeezing my biceps. I brought her body closer to me so I could feel her completely on my skin. I cradle her face in my hand as I continued kissing her.

"Umm…Jake?" she says when she pulls away for air.

"Yeah gorgeous?" I replied while kissing down her neck.

"I want to be on top this time." she whispers into my ear.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." I reply.

She giggles as she pulls me further onto the bed and spins us around making me tumble onto the bed. She straddles me. I grip onto her thighs. She leans forward kissing me. Her hips move against my member, driving me insane.

"Baby, I need you so bad." I tell her.

"Me too." she replies.

"Lift up a little bit." I instruct her.

She does as I say and I line myself up to her entrance. She leans back down and I enter her completely. We both moan in exotic. My hands land on her hips.

"Mmmm, Jake." She moans as she rolls her hips.

"God baby, I love when you're on top." I tell her.

"Oh really?" she ask me.

"Yeah, gives me full access." I tell her.

"Access to what?" she asks me.

"Everything" I say as I run my hands up her torso and cup her luscious breasts netting them gently. She moans biting her bottom lip. She leans forward, her lips landing on mine. I continue netting her chest as she begins rolling her hips more rapidly. I let go of her breasts and head back to her hips. I help rotate her hips back and forth. She leaned back up enough to allow me to pepper her chest with wet kisses. I trail my right hand to her clit and start rubbing circles.

"Oh FUCK!" She yells when she feels the sensations.

She begins bouncing and rolling her hips like crazy. I knew we were both close to release so I took over. I gripped her hips tight, stopping her from her movement and began thrusting up into her, hard and fast.

"Oh baby," she said as she fell forward onto me burying her face in my neck.

She began kissing and then sucking hard on my flesh. Her moans gave me encouragement that she was close to cumming any moment now.

"You close sweetheart?" I ask her breathless.

"Yes…yes, right….right there." She says before she losses control and enters a state of exotic. She sucks even harder on my neck. I continue thrusting into her several more times before I came myself.

Oh God Ness." I say as I spill into the condom.

I lay back and catch my breath. Nessie stopped sucking on my neck and was now kissing my neck, around the area she was sucking and biting. She then pulled back and laid on my chest.

"Hummm," She says kissing my peck.

"Sorry about the hicky" she tells me with a giggle.

"Its okay, I love your love bites." I tell her with a smile.

"I love you Jakey." She tells me.

"I love you so much Renesmee." I tell her.

She leans up and kisses me gently. I love her gentle kisses; they remind me of out first kiss. I bring her closer, caging her in my arms. I roll us over, she giggles against my lips. Her hands cupped my face and kept me to her lips. Her fingers moved there way into my hair, stroking softly. She let go of me and I pulled back looking down at the love of my life. Her copper curls sprawled around her and on her chest. I cupped her cheek in my hand, stroking the blushing flesh. I lend down and pecked her lips once, then her nose, her cheek, and then a trail of kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"Jacob." She whispers my name as she kisses my shoulder.

Nessie's phone then rings. We both groan. I lift off of her. She reaches for her bag where her phone was. I sit on the bed and strip off the condom, throwing it in the trash.

"Hello?" Nessie answers her phone.

"Oh hey Bren." She replies.

I lift off the bed, slip on my boxers and head for the bathroom. I do my business and wash my hands before I come back outside. Nessie is now wearing my white tee, which is way too big for her. She's facing away from me finishing up her conversation with Brenda.

"Alright then, see you in a bit." She says ending her call.

She places her phone on her night stand. She still has no idea I'm back in the room with her. I wrap my arms around her from behind. She yelps in surprise but sighs in relief.

"It's only me silly." I say kissing her neck.

"You startled me." she replies.

"Humm, so what did Brenda want?" I ask her. Nessie turns around.

"She was just calling to see where we were and telling us to be semi ready by the time she gets here because we're apparently going out tonight." She replies as she wraps her arms around me.

"Oh well guess we better get cleaned up." I tell her.

"Guess so." She replies before pecking my lips.

She lets go of me and starts walking toward the bathroom. I love watching that woman walk. She leans against the doorframe.

"So you want to join me in here?" she asks me.

"Always." I reply walking towards her.

We take a nice hot shower together. We get out, dried off and got dressed. I had no idea where we were going. So I dressed semi comfy slash dressy. I pulled on some faded jeans, a gray button up shirt and some dress shoes. I laid back and watched as Nessie got ready. She was in her closes in only her underwear, a very sexy hot pink set. She was having trouble on what to wear.

"What do you think?" she asks me holding up a blouse and skirt to her body.

"That's nice." I tell her.

"What about this?" she asks holding up a floral dress.

"That's nice too." I tell her.

"But which one do you like?" she asks me.

"I like them both." I tell her.

"You're no help at all." She says with a giggle.

"Sorry that my girlfriend looks incredible in everything." I tease her. She giggles.

"Okay I'm choosing the dress." She says as she takes it off her hanger and slips it on. She zips it half way and struggles with the rest. She walks out of the closet and over to me.

"Jakey a little help." She says turning her back to me. I chuckle.

I sit up and move my hands to the zipper. I zip it all the way up and kiss her neck.

"Thank you." She says turning and pecking my lips.

"Any time." I reply.

She walks back to her closet.

"Okay now shoes." She says out loud.

I smack my forehead.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"No whining." She tells me.

"Boots or pumps?" she asks.

Her dress was kind of short. Pumps would only have her showing off those long legs, Boots would cover up some skin.

"Boots." I tell her.

She looks at me surprised.

"Why boots?' she asks me.

"Your legs might get cold." I tell her.

She walks over to me.

"Is that all?" she asks as she places her arms around my neck.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay then boots it is." she says as she walks back into her closet and back out with a pair of black boots.

She sits next to me and pulls the boots onto her feet. I lean over, moving her curls over her shoulder and kissed her neck as she began zipping them up.

Once her hands are free from her boots she pushes me slightly back and kisses me. I pull her to me, having her straddle my lap. I run my hands up her dress, gripping at the exposed flesh above her boots. She grips my face in her hands, kissing me hard. We then heard the front door open. We pulled apart slightly.

"Hey you guys!" Brenda greeted us from down stairs.

"Hi Brenda!" Nessie replies.

She turns back to me and kisses me one more time. She lifts off of me and stands up fixing her dress. Brenda then walks into the room.

"Everyone's decent right?" Brenda ask as she enders with her eyes closed.

"Yes were decent." I tell her.

She opens her eyes.

"Great so you two getting ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just need my make up." Nessie tells her.

"Kay, I just need to change." She replies.

"So where are we going?" Nessie asks.

"Well if you must know, Where going out for some dinner and dancing." She tells Nessie.

"You would pick that." Nessie tells Bren.

"Hey, we've never done that before. Live a little." She tells Nessie.

"Okay." Nessie replies.

"Well I'll let you finish up." Brenda says as she walks out the room closing the door behind her.

"Well mystery solved." I say.

"Yeah guess so, but why would she pick dancing?" Nessie whines.

"Well maybe she was waiting for us to visit so you'd two would have your men to keep the prowlers away." I tell her.

"Maybe." She tell me.

"Plus now I can show off my moves." I tell her. She laughs.

"Yeah Yeah." She tells me as she heads to the bathroom to put her makeup on.

Once she was done we head down stairs. Seth was on the couch watching TV, Brenda was still in her room.

"Hay man." I greet Seth as I sit down next to him.

"How was you day?" he asks me.

"Productive." I say with a grin.

"Haw about yours?" I ask him.

"Also productive." He tells me.

We then heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. We both turned to see Nessie and Brenda. They both looked great, but of course Nessie looked like a goddess to me.

"You ready boys?" Brenda asked.

"Yup." I say as I lift myself off the couch and walk towards Nessie.

"Kay, I'm driving." Nessie announces.

**Nessie's POV**

We were headed to a dance club that Brenda has been itching to go to for a while now. She gave me the directions as I drove to the location. I parked the jeep in a parking lot across the street. I killed the engine and everyone piled out of the car. Jake came over to my side and helped me out. We walked across the street and waited in a short line outside the club. Brenda and Seth were in front of me his arm around her. Jake was behind me with his arms around my waist. A short five minute wait later and we were inside. Brenda and I had a designated driver stamp on out hand so the bartender wouldn't serve us. We were lucky enough to snag a table. We all sat down except for Seth.  
"I'm going to head over to the bar. You want anything Jake?" Seth asks Jake.

"Whatever you're having." Jake replies.

"Sure, and what about you two lovely under ages ladies, will it be club soda or ginger ale?" he teases us.

"Ginger ale." Both Brenda and I say.

"Alright then, be back." he says walking away.

"Your boyfriends a dweeb." I tell Brenda.

"Yeah but your uncles my dweeb." She tells me, pushing my buttons.

"Eww, gosh please don't call him my uncle now that your together. It's a little weird." I tell her with a laugh. Bren and Jake laugh with me. I scoot my chair closer to Jacob and he draped his arm around me. The music was booming and they have a good variety of different genres from the 70's till now, pretty retro. Seth then came back with out drinks. He and Jake had two beers and Brenda and I had our ginger ales. After having a few sips of our drinks Brenda dragged me out to the dance floor. We started dancing to Abba, Dancing Queens. We had our hands clasped together and we danced and sang along. The song ended and changes to Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"Want to tease the boys?" Brenda asks me.

"Sure." I tell her.

I place my arms on Brenda's shoulders and she places her hands on my hips. We start grinding on each other, swaying our hips. We look over at the guys who are gazing hungrily at us. Brenda and I continue teasing the guys until Jake leans over to Seth, whispering something to him. Seth nods in responds. They lift off there seats and made there way to us. They pulled us away from each other. Jake pulled me into his arms and Seth dragged Brenda away.

"You better stop your teasing before it gets you in trouble." Jake whispers in my ear.

"And what kind of trouble would I be getting into?" I asked while stroking his arms.

"You know exactly what kind of trouble." He replied grinding his already hard member into my lower stomach. I moan.

"Maybe I want to be in that kind of trouble." I reply while grinding my hips into his making him groan.

"Why don't we save that for when we get back, and I can have my way with you?" He asks me in a husky voice that gave me goose bumps.

"Sounds perfect." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

"In the mean time, dance with me." I tell him. He smiles.

"Sure sure." He replies as I pull him deeper onto the dance floor.

Jake was a great dance partner. We danced to The Trammps "Disco Inferno", Sean Paul's "Temperature", Katy Parry's "E.T", and even All-American Rejects "Move Along" then they slipped into the slow songs.

Jake held me in his strong arms as we swayed to The Red Jumpsuits Apparatus "Your Guardian Angel."

"What song do you want to dance to when were officially man and wife?" he whispers in my ear.

"Umm, I don't know yet." I tell him.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked him

"A few, but well compare when you have an idea." He says as he kisses below my ear.

"Alright." I say kissing his Adams apple.

Once the song was finished we walked back over to our table where Seth and Brenda were sucking face.

"Uncle Seth, please get your tongue out of my best friends mouth." I say teasing Seth. Jake laughs. Bren and Seth groan.

"Please don't call me that." He tells me making a face.

"Makes me feel older then I am." He explains.

"Alrighty then." I tell him.

We sit around the table, talking, cracking jokes, planning future trips.

"So have you two officially started planning the wedding?" Brenda asks us.

"Yeah, we started planning a little last night and looked throw some bridal shops today." I tell her. She squeals with excitement.

"That's great so when's the date?" she asks.

I look over at Jake. He grabs my hand.

"We don't have a date yet, we just know we want to get married in Forks and we want it to be traditional." He tells Brenda.

"Well its something, I'm so happy for you guys." She tells us gripping out intertwined hands.

"Thanks Brenda." I tell her.

We spent the rest of our time at the club dancing. Around 1:00 we were exhausted and starving. On our way home we grabbed a bite to eat at a 24 hour McDonalds. When we got back home Brenda and I took our shoes off immediately, changed into some more comfortable clothes and washed off our makeup. While we did that the boys had turned on the TV and had started watching Saving Private Ryan. We all ate around the living room. Once Brenda was finished eating she knocked out. Seth called it a night and carried Brenda off to bed. Once the movie was over Jake and I cleaned up and locked up for the night. We were up stairs in my bathroom brushing our teeth. Jake finished rinsing and dried off his mouth. I was one step behind him. She leaned back against the door frame just looking at me. I rinsed my mouth and was dabbing it dry.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"I was just wondering if this is what it will be like." He told me.

"What will what be like." I asked.

"Being married." He tells me.

"Oh." I say with a giggle.

"Well maybe, just with a few different details." I tell him.

"What few details?" he asks.

"Well," I say turning off the bathroom light and walking out him right behind me.

"We would both be wearing wedding bands; we might not be living here, and in time it might not be just me and you anymore." I tell him with a blush as I sit down on my bed. He smiles.

"Might not be just me and you anymore." He repeats what I just said in a happy tone.

"Do you think about that a lot?" he asks me.

"Mostly just when I think of you so yeah you could say I think about that a lot." I tell him with a nervous laugh. He chuckles.

"Do you think about it?" I ask him. He comes to kneel in front of me.

"Of course I do baby. I think about it constantly." He says kissing my lips.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I would love to hear the pitter patter of our kids running around." he tells me kissing my cheek.

"Kids?" I ask with a giggle.

"As in multiples?" I ask him.

"Yes baby, I want a big family with you." He says kissing my neck.

"How many?" I ask him.

"As many as you can give me." he tells me.

"I could probably give you up to 20 or more kids in my life time, but I'm sure as hell not having twenty kids. I love you to death but let's be reasonable." I tell him. He bursts into a laugh, I join in.

"Okay well we'll maybe it's a little early to me thinking about having kids." He tells me.

"Yeah maybe, " I say burying my face in his neck.

"But I do want them soon." I whisper in his ear.

"Alright, but for now lets focus on school and the wedding." He tells me kissing my neck.

"Alright." I reply.

"So in the mean time, we could always practice." He tells me with his husky voice.

"That's a given." I tell him. He chuckles.

His hand make there way to my chest, cupping me in his big hands. He starts kneading my breasts. Which makes me release a small moan. He kisses me, concealing the moan. His hands then leave my chest and move to the bottom of my shirt. He lifts it up and over my head throwing it to the floor. He begins trailing wet kisses down my neck to my chest. He pushes me back and continues kissing me down to my stomach. He then hooked his thumbs into my boy shorts and pulled them down my legs, throwing them with my discarded shirt.

"Your so beautiful Ness." He tells me as he pulls my legs over his shoulders and began his magical tricks on my most sensitive parts.

"Oh god, Jake!" I say.

My hands travel to his hair, tugging and running my fingers through it. His hands begin massaging my thighs traveling up to my hips, skinning over my stomach and grasps my breast in his hands. He was driving me crazy.

"Your so wet Nessie." He tells me.

"Ugh…Jake I…I'm about to…Ugh." I try telling him.

"Just let go baby." He tells me as his tongue circles my clit and his fingers begin thrusting into me helping me come to my release.

He let go of my legs letting them wrap around his torso. He leans up to me crushing his torso with mine, I love the skin on skin contact. He kissed me passionately, in a frenzy. It was like we couldn't get close enough to each other.

"I need you." I tell him hungrily.

He pulls back standing up. He starts unbuttoning his jeans. I sit up and help him with his zipper. I kiss each of his abs as I lower his jeans. He kicks them off. I this the deep contours that make his sexy V shape on his hips.

"Let me get a condom." He tells me.

"Okay" I tell him.

As he moves over to my night stand to grab a condom, I get on my knees. He then turns back to me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he asks me.

I giggle as I blush red. He lowers his boxers and crawls onto the bed with me.

"I love how you can be such a vixen and still be so shy." He whispers into my ear.

"What can I say you make me crazy, I can't help it." I tell him. He chuckles.

He kneels in back of me, my back to his strong chest. His hands skim down my arms. He grabs my wrists and bring them back around his neck as he places his face in my neck, kissing me. His hands then begin stroking up and down my body, giving me goose bumps. I remove one of my hands from around his neck and place it on his hard member. He groans into my neck biting down.

"I want you Nessie." He tells me.

I let go of his neck and member and lean forward on my hands. I round my backside into him.

"Then take me." I tell him.

He skims his hands down my back to my hips were her grips me hard, making me gasp. He leans forward kissing my shoulder.

"I love you Nessie." He whispers into my ear.

"I love you too, so much." I reply.

He lets go of my waist and leans back. I look back at him as he tears the condom packet open and rolls it onto himself. He catches me watching and smiles.

"Ready Beautiful?" He asks my.

"Yes, yes make love to me." I egg him on.

He spreads my legs a bit further with his knee. I feel him align his member to my entrance. I try concealing a loud moan when he thrusts his full length into me.

"God sweetheart, you feel so good." He says with a moan himself.

"You fill me up so good Jakey." I tell him. He chuckles.

He grabs my hips once again and begins thrusting in and out of me. My hands grip onto the sheets for dear life.

"Oh Jake…ugh…Faster… Harder." I tell him.

"Anything you want." He says as he begins thrusting harder and faster.

Minutes later Jake lets go of hips.

"Nessie, I need you closer." He tells me out of breath.

He pulls me back flush against his chest as he continues thrusting himself into me. One of his arms holds me around my mid-stomach while his other hand grasped one of my breasts. I placed my hands on this thighs, helping myself push my body to meet his thrusts. I lean my head back on his shoulder. He kisses and nips at my neck and shoulder. I turn my head to him and he kisses me passionately.

"Jake…I'm so close." I tell him.

"Me too Ness." He replies.

"Make me… cum Jake…Please." I plead to him.

His hand around my stomach unwraps and his hand reaches my clit. He begins rubbing in a circular motion, making me tremble.

"Jake! Oh…oh yes…I'm I…." I try saying but fail as I come undone.

He kisses me to conceal the my loud moaning and held my body as my orgasm rolled wildly through my body.

I leaned forward on my hands again as my orgasm continues, this is the longest one I've ever had. Jake continues thrusting into me several time before he came.

"Oh shit…Uhg…" He moans as he tries catching his breath.

"God I love you Nessie." He says leaning forward and kissing my back.

"I love you Jake." I reply.

He pulls out of me. I collapse onto my side, out of breath. Jake sits at the edge of the bed discarding the condom. He then grabs his boxers and slides them on.

"Jakey can you pass me my panties and a shirt?" I ask him.

"Sure baby." He says passing me my panties and the shirt he wore today.

"Thank you baby." I say as I grab the clothes from him.

I sit myself up and slip into my panties and pull on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves. I feel the bed move behind me. Jake brushes my hair away from my shoulder and kisses my neck.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asks. I laugh.

"That's such a cheesy line. But yes, it was unbelievably good." I say turning my face to him.

His lips are inches away from mine so I take advantage of that and crush mine to his. I turn myself around never breaking the kiss and push him down onto the bed. I lay on top of him as he holds me close as out tongues battle for dominance. We pull away with on last peck on the lips. I burry my face in his neck, feeling safe, warm and loved.

"I love you Jakey." I whisper into his ear.

"I love you too Ness," he tells me.

I pull away from his neck. He cups my face in his and as I face him.

"Always have, always will." He tells me. I smile.

"Forever?" I ask him in a cutesy voice. He laughs.

"And ever and ever and ever and…" he tells me but I cover his mouth to stop him, making his still mumble the same faze.

"Okay I think I get it." I say with a laugh.

He smiles under my hand. I remove it

"We should get some sleep, its really late. And I want to spend as much time with my girl tomorrow before I have to leave." He tells me. I pout.

"Hey now, we still have tomorrow. And will be back together in no time. Okay?" He tells me. I nod.

He kisses my forehead. I snuggle into his side as he cradles me in his arm.

"Goodnight Beautiful." He whispers to me.

"Good night not stuff." I tell him with a smile. He chuckles.

He falls asleep in mere minutes, exhausted, his loud snoring evidence to it. I smile up at him. I can't wait till he's completely mine. Till I get to never leave his side again. Till we finally say "I Do". Till I get to feel the wonderful movement of a child growing inside me. That night I had such a wonderful dream of how having a family with Jacob will be.

Jacob with our baby in his arms. Him teaching our son how to throw a football or sucking it up as our daughter demands to play tea party with her father. Me kissing my sons booboo after a trip to the ground or dressing my little girl in a adorable pink dress.

I know it might be a while till that happened, but I just can't wait.

**Hello my wonderful readers…I know its been a while and I cant tell you guys how sorry I am because of that…I've had so much going on and major writers block that you wouldn't believe…Plus I wanted to update both my stories at the same time…But what better way to celebrate Bella's Birthday then update my story?... Hope you guys like it, I think it pretty long, so I hope its to your liking…So please let me know what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…I absolutely love hearing from my readers…And if you have any suggestions, ideas or questions for me I'll be glad to hear you guys out...Well till next time…I'll try to update as soon as I can again…but for now PLEASE REVIEW…XOXOXO…To all my awesome readers.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer**

**I'll See You Soon**

**Jacobs POV**

_(Dream sequence) _

_Nessie and I are home, at first beach, laying on the sand. She has her head on my chest. My left hand is running through her hair while the other is holding onto her left hand. We're both wearing wedding bands. I'm happy as can be, we both are. She tilts her head up and looks at me._

_ "I love you." She tells me._

_ "I love you too baby." I reply leaning forward and kissing her lips._

_ "Ouch." She says pulling away with a look of pain._

_ "What's wrong?" I ask concerned._

_She smiles, all essence of pain gone. _

_ "Nothings wrong silly." She says lifting herself off my chest._

_Then I notice that her stomach is round and swollen. Her hands move around it, still smiling._

_ "Your baby is just kicking away." She tells me with a smile. _

_ "Settle down and stop tormenting your poor mother." I tell our baby through her tummy as I rub circles around it. _

_ "Silly Daddy." She tells me as she leans forward and kisses me again._

_(End of Dream sequence)_

I'm awoken with a kiss. I open my eyes to see my beautiful Nessie sitting on my stomach.

"Good morning sleepy head." She greets me.

"Morning gorgeous." I tell her.

I glimpse at her stomach, but there's nothing there. I'm a little disappointed. I guess our little talk last night got my imagination going.

She leans forward and kisses me again. I kiss her back, cradling her face in my hands. Her hair falls forward into her face. I brush it back. I run my hands down her back. I then grip her bottom side firmly in both my hands. I squeeze her tight making her moan into my mouth. My hands continue moving down to her thighs. I smile when I notice she has goose bumps. She pulls back into a sitting position. She has that light blush to her cheeks that I love so much. I pull her to me and flip us over. She smiles up at me biting her lip. I lean into her neck and begin kissing and nipping. Her hands venture through my hair. My hands are working on undoing the buttons on my shirt that she is wearing. Once I've undone all the buttons I open the shirt wide open. I cup her with my right hand. Her eyes slowly shut as I knead her breast. I grab them both in my hands having my way with them. Nessie was enjoying every second. Nessie reaches between us and grabs my hard member.

"Shit baby." I say as she begins stroking me.

My eyes roll to the back of my head.

Then a knock at the door startles us both.

"Nessie? Jacob?, You two awake yet?" Brenda asks through the door.

"Yeah we're up." Nessie replies.

"Just letting you guys know that Seth and I are going out to get some breakfast and bring it back home what do you two want?" Brenda asks.

"Umm, just get me what I usually get." Ness replies.

"And you Jake?" Brenda asks.

"Just get me what Seth gets." I call out.

"Alright then, see you two in a bit." She says before she walks way from the door.

"That was close." I tell Nessie.

"Yeah, thank god I remembered to lock the door." she tells me.

She sits up, the shirt falling perfectly in place to cover her nipples. She looks so sexy.

I lay down next to her.

"How long do you think they're going to take?" I ask her.

"Hum, maybe a good long half hour. The dinner we go to gets pretty crowded on Sundays, but the foods really good." She tells me.

"So what are we going to do to occupy ourselves?" I ask her.

She turns to me all knowing, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh I think we can come up with something." She tells me as she moves closer to me and straddles me.

I sit myself up as I bend my legs giving her something to lean back on. I reach forward and uncover her chest. I look down at her glorious chest then up to her face. I lean forward kissing her lips. I trail my lips down her jaw line, kiss my way down her neck before reaching her chest again. I suck on her right nipple as I rub her left with my hand. She moans throwing her head back and pushing her chest harder into my face as she arches her back.

She grips my hair pulling me away. She pulls her torso up and we kiss. My hands begin ridding her of my shirt completely. She leans forward crushing her body to me as she kisses my neck. I sweep her hair off her right shoulder, allowing myself to kiss her delicate flesh. Her hand skims down my chest, stomach and lingers at the waistband of my boxers. She rubs her hand over my extremely hard member. I bite into her shoulder. God I need her so bad.

I lay back down, overwhelmed by my beautiful fiancé on top of me. She leans forward and kisses me wildly. I roll us over so that I was now in between her slender legs. I get onto my knees. I'm over her in a push up position.

"Jake I need you." She says as she runs her hands up and down my back.

"Do you now?" I ask her teasingly as I rub my member onto her covered crotch.

"Urg, Jake no teasing." She tells me.

"MMmmm," I say as I burry my face in her neck.

"Then where's the fun?" I ask her.

"I think you know when the fun starts." She tells me very seductively.

"That I do." I say with a groan.

I lean forward and kiss her passionately.

"Mmm, Jakey please." She tells me.

I smile as I pull back. She was so impatient. But then again so was I. I decided to try something new. I didn't want to pull away from my Nessie in order to rid her of her panties and my boxers. So I came up with a compromise I pulled out my member from my boxers exit slip and I pulled Nessie panties to the side. I looked back at her to see if this was fine with her. She didn't seam uncomfortable plus she followed up with a.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

I grip her hips, pulling her even closer to me. I rub my member over her now naked flesh, goose bumps erupt over her body. I enter with one full thrust.

"Oh Jacob." She sighs when I enter her completely.

I grab her behind her knees and push her legs back towards her chest as far as they would go. I pounded myself into her. God how can she still be so tight? She always feels so amazing.

We look deep into each others eyes. Every time I look into those beautiful eyes I fall in love all over again.

I lean forward and kiss her. I thrust harder into her. Her hands lie on my back and slid down my spin. They land on my backside and she pulls me even closer. Which moves my member deeper into her.

"Shit…You fell so good Jake." She tells me.

"You too Ness… you too." I tell her out of breath, I'm so close.

I quicken my thrusts.

"Oh Jacob…Jacob…yes yes." She tells me loudly.

"Oh… Ness I'm going…. to cum." I tell her between moans.

"Me too…oh…cum inside me Jake." She tells me.

Seconds later her walls tighten and I release inside of her.

I collapse into her neck, lathering her skin with kisses. She kisses my shoulder.

I pull out of her. I let go of her legs and she wraps them around me. I go back to my pushup position over her. I just look at her. She's so beautiful. I don't want this weekend to come to an end. I don't want to leave her tomorrow. I stroke her face and brush her hair out of the way.

I lean down and kiss her tenderly.

"Jake?" She called for my attention.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks me.

"How much I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too, but what were you really thinking?" she ask me.

She knows me so well.

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss you again once I leave." I tell her truthfully.

"Jake, don't think about that. I'm here now. We're together right now." She tells me.

"I know, but to be honest it just gets harder and harder every day I'm away from you." I say as I kiss her lovingly.

"It's the same for me, but then I remember that soon I'll be fully yours." She says showing me her engagement ring.

I smile.

"And then you can't get rid of Me." she tells me.

"I wouldn't think of it." I say before I return my lips to hers.

We kiss for several minutes. Forgetting about everything. A good five minute later she pulls away slightly.

"We should take a shower." She tells me.

"Yeah…we…should." I say between kisses.

She pushes me and I roll over.

"Come on." she says walking to the bathroom door.

I watch her lushes' hips sway and her bronze curls bounce with every step. She turns to me and leans in the doorframe.

"Maybe we can go for second's while where in here." She tells me .

I don't need any other persuasion as I run into the bathroom with her.

After our little shower we got dresses and went down stairs to wait for Brenda and Seth.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her as we lounge on the couch.

"Humm, how about we go out for a walk? There's a nice park a few blocks from here we could go there enjoy the day if you like?" she tells me.

"As long as I'm with you I'm up for anything." I tell her as I kiss her temple.

Brenda and Seth then walk in with breakfast. We all sat around the kitchen table and ate out meals.

"So what's on the agenda for you two today?" Brenda asks.

"Were just going to take a stroll, enjoy the day. What about you two?" Nessie replies.

"We're going to head down town." Brenda tells us.

"Have fun." Nessie tells her.

"Yeah you guys have fun too." Brenda tells us with a wink.

Brenda and Seth left right after breakfast. I was waiting down stairs for Nessie to grab her stuff from up stairs.

"Alrighty then lets go." she says as she bounces down the stairs.

I stand up and walk over to her. We walk out the front door, locking it behind us. I take her hand in mine and she leads the way. We have a light conversation as we walk down the street. I steal a few kisses here and there of course. Once we reach the park we pick a cozy spot and she pulls out a blanket from her giant bag. I helped her lay it down on the grass. I sat down first and she settled between my legs. Once she was in place I wrap my arms around her. She laces her finger within mine. I lean my face into her neck and kiss her. She tilts her head, facing me and her lips land on mine. Its a tender and loving kiss. short and sweet. She pulls away and lets go of my hands. She then reaches for her bag.

"Okay, this is a perfect moment to incorporate some wedding planning." she tells me happily as she pulls out her note book of wedding plans and ideas.

"Sounds good." I reply with a chuckle.

"Okay so lets do little things." she tells me.

"Alright," I reply.

"How many groomsman are you planning on having?" She asks me.

"Well, besides Seth as my best man I want all the guys to be my groomsmen." I tell her. She writes it down.

"Okay so that would be Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam." she says as she writes it down.

"Exactly." I confirm.

"Alright then I guess my brides maids will be your groomsmen's significant other." She tells me.

"That would work out." I tell her.

"And we can have Leah as a brides maid as well since Embry's still living the single life." she tells me.

"Yeah it all sounds perfect." I tell her.

"Sure does." she tells me as she leans back and kisses my cheek.

"What color do you want the bridesmaids dresses?" I ask her.

She ponders for a moment.

"I liked that royal blue dress I saw yesterday and the violet one. I also looks up some dresses and found a few." she tells me as she reaches into her bag and pulls out her ipod.

She heads to her pictures and shows me two dresses. A peach color one and a yellow one.

"What do you think?" she asks me.

"Well I don't know much about dresses, but I like the yellow color better."

"I do too. Plus it would look nice on you tuxes, bold but soft. I'm sticking with yellow." she tells me as she writes it down.

I sweep her hair to the side and start kissing her neck. I can see goose bumps rising. i smile.

She shuts her book and places it back in her bag along with her ipod. She turns on my lap.

"I think we've done enough planning for today, I want my Jakey time now." she says as she pushes me back and lays her body on top of mine.

Her lips land on mine. I kiss her back. I wrap my arms around her, crushing her to me. She nibbles on my bottom lip. I reach out with my tongue and lick her top lip. She opens her mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. I roll us over and I hover over her. I want her so bad, but of course were in public and there's nothing I can do. I peck her lips once more before pulling away and laying back down next to her. She curled up into my side and laid her head on my chest.

She hugs me tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she tells me

"Hey," I say calling her attention.

"Like you said this morning, I'm here right now so lets enjoy this." I tell her.

"I know and I am." she tells me.

She pulls herself up onto her elbow and looks at me.

"But I'm still going to miss you like crazy." she tells me.

"Ditto" I replied.

I kissed her forehead.

We laid there in each others arms just talking and watching the clouds go by.

"I had a beautiful dream last night?" she tells me.

"Really? About what?" I ask her.

" It was just small snippets of the future, our wedding, our kids." she tells me.

"Weird, mine was something like that too." I say.

"Tell me." she replies with a smile.

"We were at La Push on the beach and we were both wearing wedding bands. And, you were also pregnant." I tell her.

She looks up surprised.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yup." I reply.

"Guess we both had baby on the brain." she tells me.

"Guess so." I replied.

Nessie phone then buzzed. she reached into her bag and read her message.

"Its Brenda." she tells me.

"What she saying." I ask.

Nessie smiles.

"She's just informing me that they wont be back until later tonight, that we have a good while to be completely alone." she tells me.

"Oh really, well then we should head back then shouldn't we?" I ask her with my sexy voice.

"Yes we should." she tells me with a longing kiss.

We packed up the blanket in record time and we were on our way back to the house. We practically power walked back. She'd even tease me at the cross walk, she'd have her back to me and she'd secretly stroke me with out anyone around us being the wiser. She doesn't play fair.

Once we were on our street we ran for it. I let her beat me to the door. Once there she reached into her bag for the keys. There was no one in sight so I took this opportunity and pressed my front flush to her back, which made her crash lightly to the front door. I grabbed her roughly by the hips and grounded my member into her backside. She shutters.

"Feel how much I want you? How hard you make me?" I whisper huskily into her ear.

"Umhum." she says nodding her head.

"Need help finding those keys?" I ask her as I nibble her ear lobe.

"No...I got it." She says rummaging throw her bag.

She finally gets her keys out of her purse and opens the door. Once were inside, she drops her bag onto the couch and runs up the stairs. I chase after her.

We enter her room. I catch her around the waist. I spin us around and pin her up against the door, closing it in the process. I crush my body to hers as my lips found hers. I grab her hips firmly in my hands. I slid them over her hips to her luscious behind. I squeeze her hard. She shutters. I move my hands to the zipper of her skirt. I zip it down and her skirt falls to the floor. I pull back to see what she's wearing today and its black lace panties. I groan.

"You'll be taking them off me soon, be patient." she tells me as her hands make there way under my shirt.

She pulls my shirt over my head and throws it behind me. I move my hands to her blouse and unbutton it. I slid it off her arms and it joins her skirt. She's wearing a matching black lace bra of course and it leaves nothing to the imagination.

I push her left strap off her shoulder. I skim my lips from her shoulder to her neck. Goosebumps erupts over her skin. I nip and kiss her along her collar bone. She works on my jean, unbuttoning and zipping them down. I kick my shoe off before my pants drop to my ankles and I kick them aside. She wraps her arms around my neck and locks her fingers. I grab her by her thighs and lift her off her feet. She hinges her legs on my hips as I crush her against the door. Our lips race towards each other, hungering for each other. Our tongues battle for dominance, I win of course. I suck her bottom lip, nibbling on it slightly. We pull away from each other to catch our breath. I unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. I lowered my mouth to her breasts. I suck on her right nipple. Her head leans back against the door. A moan escapes her mouth.

"Jake...I need you... NOW." She tells me.

"Now?" I say rubbing my erection over her wanting pussy.

She groans.

"Yes, right now up against the door." she tells me.

"Really." I ask surprised.

"Yes yes yes...come on, I'm dying over here." she says as she moves her hand to my boxers and pushes them down as far as she could push them and then they fall on there own account. She grips me in her hand and strokes me repeatedly. I clinch my eyes from the overwhelming feeling.

"Shit, baby slow down or I wont last too long." I tell her.

"Well we don't want that now do we." she says.

I bring my hand into her panties and rub her clit. She squirms in my arms. I dip my fingers into her core, she's so wet.

"Jake, please." she says throwing her head back.

I rip her panties off, she's shocked by my actions but doesn't complain once I slide myself into her. She shuts her eyes from the feeling of my member filling her completely.

"Is that what you wanted?" i whisper huskily into her ear.

"Fuck yes." she replies.

I hold her thighs firmly in my hands as I thrust in and out of her, her back slams against the door with every thrust.

"God your so tight baby." I tell her.

"You like how tight I am?" she asks me.

"I love it, you grip me so good." I replied.

I continue my thrusting.

"Jake, I'm so close...go faster." she tells me.

I grip her firm behind as I thrust faster into her.

"Oh god, " she says throwing her head back.

"Cum for me baby, cum." I tell her.

She pulls me to her and kisses me hard. She moans loudly into my mouth as she cums. I cum shortly after her. Once we come down from our state of ecstasy and I turn us around and head for her bed. I lay her down. I pull out of her and grab her legs, spreading them apart as I bend down and lick her pussy up and down. She shutters. I suck on her sensitive clit and she squirms a bit underneath me. I kiss my way up to her lips. I kiss her passionately.

"I love you." I say against her lips.

"I always have and I always will." I say before I pull away from her .

"I love you so much." she replies.

I roll off of her and lay back into the bed, she lays her head on my chest.

"So what time are you and Seth planning on leaving?" she asks me.

"We were planning on around 4:30." I tell her.

"That's so early." she replies.

"I know, but its a long trip." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Humm, well I guess I should tire you out so you can have a good nights sleep before your long trip." She says seductively as she straddles me.

"Your going to be the death of me." I tell her as I cup both her breast in my hands.

She bites her bottom lip as I begin rolling her nipples.

"But what a way to go, Right?" she say.

"Right." I replied.

We made love once more before heading into the shower and having a quickie in there as well. We got dressed and went down stair to enjoy the rest of the day watching movies. Brenda and Seth came home around 7:00 with a couple boxes of pizza. We all want bed around 10:00.

My phones alarm went off at 3:55. I grabbed it and shut it off. I placed it back on the nightstand and Nessie wrapped her arms around me.

"Five more minutes." she tells me with a pout.

"I'm already ahead of you." I tell her.

I hold her in my arms, cradling her face as we kiss. I want it to last forever but as 4:10 rolls around I know I should be getting up to get ready. It takes all my will power to pull away from her.

I pack my things up, Nessie helping me.

"Do you have everything?" she asks looking around the room.

"Yeah, pretty much." I tell her.

I look at her. She looks sad and I hate it. I never want her to feel any sadness. I walk over straight to her and comb her hair back with my hand.

"We'll be back together soon" I tell her.

"I know." she says looking down.

I lift her chin up and kiss her tenderly.

"Please, not be sad over me...please." I tell her.

"You don't make me sad, the distance is what makes me sad." she tells me.

A knock at the door startles us.

"Jake, we should get going. I'll be down stirs." Seth tell me.

"Be right there." I yell back

I look at Nessie. I grab her behind her neck and bring her to me. We kiss passionately. It'll be the last kiss for a while. We eventually pull away.

"I need to go." I tell her.

"I know." she replies.

I grab my bag and we make our way down stairs. Brenda and Seth are in a tight embrace.

"You ready Seth?" I ask him.

They pull apart.

"Yeah I'm ready." he says before giving Brenda a chased kiss.

The four of us walk out to the truck. We throw out things in the back. I head over to the drivers side. Nessie follows.

"Call me on your rest stops and when you get home." She tells me.

"I will don't worry." I say taking her hands.

I toy with the ring that marks her as being mine. She looks up at me. I let go of her hands and wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her around my shoulder. I hug her tight, lifting her off the ground.

"I'll see you soon." I tell her.

"You better." she replies.

I set her back on her feet and kiss her forehead. I jump into the truck and Seth does the same. I start up the truck and pull out of the drive way. Brenda and Ness stand outside watching us go. I head down the road. I keep my eyes on Renesmee until she's nothing bit a speck in my rearview mirror.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long...I was suffering for major writers block...I hope you guys like it, it has quite a few lemons...so if you like it or hated it, which ever...be a dear and send me a review...you could give me you opinions, some ideas you might have for the story... I'm open to suggestion, I love it when you guys help me out...So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... hope to hear form you guy...bye for now. **

**-Jacob's Nessie **


	18. Chapter 17

**All right go to Stephanie Meyer, i own nothing.  
**

**Trouble With the Past and Halloween Surprise**

**Nessie's POV**

Since Jake left I've been trying to keep myself busy from missing him too much. Schools going great, I have a project coming up so that should take up some of my time. Addict Readers been getting a lot of business so that also keeps me preoccupied. Then there's the wedding planning I do on the side, I already have more then fifteen pages of wedding details written in my wedding planner. But of course I always have time for a few phone calls from the love of my life. That's when I miss him the most, when I can hear his voice but I can't see or touch him.

At the moment I'm at work shelving a new shipment of books. The bell rings signaling someone has entered the store. I turn and see Brenda walking in. She sees me and walks over.

"Hey there Ness." She greets me.

"Hi, Bren Bren." "Class canceled?"

"Yup, is it almost your lunch break?"

"Umm,"

I check my watch.

"Just about."

I place the last few books on the shelf.

"Just let me go clock out for lunch and we can go."

"Okidoki,"

I head into the back room and clock out for lunch. I grab my purse and head out front to Brenda.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yeah lets go."

We walk towards Jennie.

"Going on my lunch break Jennie."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

We get into my car.

"What do you feel like eating?" I ask Brenda.

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good."

Minutes later we pull up to our usual Chinese restaurant. I park the car and we enter the restaurant.

"Hello girls." the elderly Asian woman greets us.

"Hello." we both greet her back.

We order our food and carry it to a booth. We sit down and begin eating. In the middle of eating our meal Brenda begins conversation.

"So, my friend Maggie from my Sociology class invited us to her Halloween party."

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, you want to go right?"

"Yeah sure, it could be fun."

"Great, what should we dress up as?"

"I don't know, you want to team up like usual or you want to dress separately?"

"Hum, not sure, do you want to dress in something simple or sexy?"

"I don't know, you usually pick my costumes anyway."

I laugh. She giggles.

Ever since I've been friends with Brenda we've always teamed up at Halloween, we dressed up as Vampires one year, Things One and Two and other year, we even borrowed our guy friends old costumes one year and went as Darth Vader and Boba Fett.

"How about we both look here and there and then we'll decide over what we find later?" she asks.

"Sounds good."

Brenda's cell vibrated, a smile creeps up onto her face. I know exactly who it is.

"How's Seth doing?" I ask her before talking another bit of my food.

"He's doing fine. I miss him."

"Your preaching to the choir."

She chuckles.

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"Really well, I have so any things written down I just need to go over them with Jake when I see him again."

"I'm so excited for you."

"Me too."

Once we finish our lunch we head back to Addict Reader. We come out of my car. Brenda walks over to hers.

"See you at home Nessie." she tells me.

"See you." I replied as I enter the store.

I head over to the back and clock back in. I put my stuff away and walk back to the front of the store. I helped out everyone that needed help finding their books and I manned the register for a good while. Jennie then came up to me.

"Renesmee, we just got a late shipment in for the fiction section. I already rolled the cart there. Please go shelf them." Jennie tells me.

"Will do." I replied as I head back to the fiction section.

I begin shelving the books. 20 minutes later and half way through the box I feel someone walks up to me. They clear their throat.

"Hi, how can I..." I stop mid sentence when I see who it is.

"Hey May," he tells me with a smile on his face.

"Anthony what are you doing here?"

"What kind of hello is that? I don't get a hug and a kiss?" he asks.

Disgust is written all over my face.

"You'll never get that kind of greeting from me."

I continue shelving books.

"I should have expected that."

"You haven't answered my question, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Denver?"

"Well yes, but I've been trying to find you since you left. Then I remembered you were coming here, so I came looking for you. Look I know I was a jerk when I was with you and I never treated you right but I want you back, please give me one more chance baby."

"Anthony when will you get this through your head? I don't want to be with you, you and I were a bad idea and we wont ever be together again."

"Sorry but I don't think that's true."

Oh my god I've had it with this guy.

"Well believe it Anthony." I say showing him my left hand.

His eyes widen.

"What the hell is on your finger?" he said angrily.

"It is what it is. I'm taken Anthony, I'm engaged. And I'll never be yours."

His face is boiling with rage, I don't care. I return to shelving the books.

"Your lying to me, your just wearing that so no one will hit on you."

"No I'm not, I'm happily engaged. So get out of here and leave me alone."

"No," he says grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Let me go." I said loudly.

"No, you cant do this to me."

His hold of my arm was painfully tight.

"Steven!" I call out.

My co-worker runs to my side.

"I suggest you let her go." Steven tells Anthony.

Anthony lets me go, but flings me to the book shelf.

"Alright, It's time for you to leave." Steven says as he drags him out of the store.

Jennie came over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied as I rubbed the section of my arm that he was griping onto.

Great now I'm going to have a bruise in the morning.

"Who was that guy?"

"That lunatic was my ex boyfriend."

"I take it he, was trying to get back together?" she asked.

"You would be right."

"You going to tell Jacob?"

"No, no he'd take it overboard." I explained.

"Well your shifts almost over why don't you head home." she suggests.

"I'm almost done with the books, I'll go after I finish."

She nods in agreement.

10 minutes later I'm finished shelving the books and I clocked out for the day.

"I'm off Jennie."

"Okay, take care see you tomorrow." she replies as I leave.

I walk over to my Jeep. I jump in and turn on the engine. I make my way home. I pull into my driveway. I enter the house through the back door. Brenda's in the living room on her laptop. I set my bag on the kitchen counter and walk into the living room.

"Hey, your home early." She says surprised.

"Yeah...Umm,"

"Oh my god Ness, what happened to your arm?"

She noticed the bruise that was already forming on my arm from Anthony grabbing me too hard.

"Something crazy happed at work today,"

"What happened?!"

"Anthony came in looking for me."

"What? How did he know were to find you?"

Her face was frozen in confusion.

"He said he's been looking for me."

"So he came all this way just to find you?"

"That's what he said, apparently he still doesn't understand that we're over. He asked me to take him back again."

"He has some serious problems." "So you said get lost and he violently grabbed you?" she guessed.

"No, he kept going on about how we belonged together. So I pulled out the big guns and showed him my engagement ring, I told him I would never be his and he snapped."

"Are you pressing charges?"

"No, as long as he leaves me alone from now on."

"Are you going to tell Jacob?"

"No, I don't want to worry him over nothing. Anthony's harmless, he got the hint and now he'll move on."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So since I'm home early, want to have a chick flick night?" I ask her.

"You know it."

We spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating Lean Pockets. We went to bed around 11:30 since we had class in the morning. But before turning in I call up my man.

"Hey sweetheart." he answers.

"Hi baby."

"How was your day?"

"Alright, same old thing, the book store has been getting a little busy lately but that's about it." I leave out the whole Anthony part.

"What about you?" I ask. He sighs.

"Same thing over here. All I've been doing is paper work, and nothing really goes on when I'm on patrol."

"We'll at least your not in any danger."

"Yeah I guess so."

"How's Billy, and everyone on the rez?"

"Dads doing good. Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"Rachel's pregnant."

"Oh my god that's such great news, I'm so happy for her."

"We all are, that kid is going to be spoiled rotten."

We both laugh.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt."

I say excited. Jacob laughs.

"What about me, I'm going to be an Uncle."

"Yeah but you were going to be an uncle regardless. I however don't have any siblings so I have to mooch off you."

He chuckles, I smile.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Jake."

We continue talking about various things and hung up around midnight.

The following days went well with no more drama from Anthony, thank god. Days kept rolling on, and it was now becoming mid October. Brenda and I are at the new Halloween store they just opened in town to look for customs for Maggie's party.

"I think we should go for sexy this year what do you think?"

"Sound alright to me."

She pulls me into the section with all the sexy versions of everything.

"How about this one?"

She holds up a red ridding hood costume. I blush and Brenda notices.

"I don't want to know."

"Good because I'm not telling."

She puts the costume back and ponders for a moment.

"Oh I got it."

She pills me farther into the section.

"Now this is perfect."

"You'll be Poison Ivy," she hands me the costume.

"And I'll be Harley Quinn, we'll be matching and sexy."

"Perfect Bren, I wont even have to wear a wig."

"Exactly what I thought, come on lets try them on."

Once we tried them on we were happy with them we took them to the cashier and were on our way back home. When we did get home I started making lasagna with Brendas help.

"So how are you and Seth doing?"

I ask her as I'm applying a layer of ground beef to the lasagna.

"We're doing okay, its just the distance that's the problem. I miss him like crazy."

"I know what you mean sweetheart."

She giggles.

"But he did tell me he might pop in for a visit after Halloween, so I have something to look forward to."

"Well lucky you."

"You think Jake will tag along?"

"I doubt it, they keep him pretty busy filing paperwork as he tells me."

We both laugh.

"But no, he hasn't told me anything about coming out here."

"Well, its not like you guys are going to be apart forever. You'll be back in each others arms in no time."

"Sure hope so."

It now the Friday of Maggies Halloween party and I'm just trying to get through my Greek mythology class that feels like its dragging on way too long for me. My professor finally dismisses the class. I grab my things and I'm on my way out towards my jeep and head over to Addict Readers for my shift. Since its a Halloween weekend we're all wearing ridiculous hats and face makeup at work. I'm stuck with kitty ears and whiskers painted on my cheeks. I'm at the front register helping people with their purchase. I wish them a happy Halloween weekend and if a child is present I hand them a pack of gummy worms. The day went on smoothly and I was soon heading home to get ready for the Halloween party tonight. I walk in through the door.

"There you are, hurry up and go shower. I need to do your make up and hair."

"Alright alright. jezz your turning into Alice."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

I laugh and head up to take a quick shower. When I get out of the shower I slip into a robe and wrap a towel around my hair. I brushed my teeth and applied a moisturizer to my face before Brenda puts on my make up.

I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. Brenda was at my vanity table getting everything ready.

"Alright missy, get your but over her."

"Okay okay."

I walk over and sit down. She unwraps the towel from around my hair and dabs at my wet tips. She starts blow drying my hair and running a circular styling comb throw it. Once my hair was dry. She began giving my already curly hair extreme and messy curls. She started pinning strands of my hair back while weaving in fake leaves and vines. She was an artist. Then it came to the make up she did an even more amazing job. She gave me long fake lashes, and used green and light yellow green eye shadows, plus green eyeliner to create a leaf design on my eyelids. Once she applied some blush and red lip stain she was finished with me. I started getting dressed while Brenda went to her room and do her make up. I slipped into my green tights and leafy one piece that. I'm glad I don't have a long torso because if I did my boobs would be in danger of popping out and my butt would also have this problem. But since I'm not, every thing is in place and looks perfect. I slip into my black pumps, put on my plant accessories and I'm ready.

Brenda then walk in makeup on her face and ready in her costume.

"Don't you look sexy"

She comments.

"And don't you look psychotic."

We both laugh. She has full blown Harley Quinn make up on. White face, black eye shadow with a black eye mask on top, and bold red lips. He costume was a skin tight suite with a jester hat.

"Okay picture time."

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of both of us in an embrace like how the characters would.

"I'm sending this to Seth, want me to send it to you so you can send it to Jake?"

"Yeah that would be good."

She send the photo to my phone.

"Thanks Bren."

"No problem, now grab your bag and lets get going."

"Okay, meet you down stairs in a bit."

"Alrighty then."

She exits my room.

I send Jake a text with the photo attached.

-What do you think baby? -Nessie

I start grabbing my things into my bag, along with a change of clothes and flats, just in case.

My phone then starts to ring. It Jacob.

"Hey Jakey"

"Are you trying to kill me over here Ness?"

I giggle.

"My god your beautiful."

"Thanks."

"But..."

"Knew that was coming."

He chuckles.

"I don't like the fact that your showing the world those long sexy legs of yours."

"Don't dwell on the thought, they may be looking but your the only one who gets to touch."

"I better be the only one, I miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

"Renesmee come on!"

Brenda called up to me.

"Be right there."

I call back.

"Jake..."

"I heard, you got to go."

"Yeah."

"Alright sweet heart. See you later."

"Kay, bye Jake. I love you."

"Love you too honey, so much."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and put my phone in my bag. I turn off my lamp, grab my keys and I'm on my way down stairs.

"Okay lets go."

We head out the back door and hop into my jeep. Brenda directs me to Maggies house. We get there around 8:00. I find parking across the street from her house. We leave our bags in the car and head off. Music is booming from the house. We walk in and everyone is dressed up, dancing, drinking, chatting, just having a good time. Brenda introduces me to Maggie. I've seen her walking about campus, she was really sweet and she looked cute in her bumblebee costume. Brenda and I grabs some punch before heading to the dance floor. We were dancing and singing along to Gwen Stefanis Hollaback Girl, Pinks So What and Lenny Kravitz American Woman. These two guys dressed as Mario and Luigi started hitting on us so we played the lesbian card that we used to do back in high school. Worked like a charm, they move onto these other chicks dressed as a devil and angel. When we were exhausted from dancing we went over to grab some more punch. After two cups of punch I had to use the restroom.

"Be right back, need to go to the rest room."

"Okay then."

I walked over to Maggie.

"Hey where's your bathroom?"

"The one down stairs is a little packed, why don't you use the one upstairs in my room? Its the second door on your right going upstairs."

"Okay, thanks Maggie."

I head to her bathroom upstairs and do my business. I wash my hand and head back down stairs. I scan the room, but cant find Brenda. I walk throw the crowd of people. And I'm completely shocked at what I find. Brenda is making out with some guy dressed as the Joker. WHAT IS SHE DOING?! My mind is screaming the question. She's my best friend but I'm fuming with anger at the sight of this. She's dating Seth. I walk over to confront her. I don't know the guy but I yank his shoulder to pry his lips away from hers.

"Brenda?! You have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be my uncle, What do you think your doing?!"

"Whoa there Ness, Calm down."

"Calm down?!"

"Yeah Ness calm down."

The guy in the Joker costume tells me. His voice sounds familiar. I turn to look at him and underneath all the crazy makeup is Seth.

"Oh my god." I say covering my mouth.

Both Seth and Brenda start laughing.

"Shut up you guys, that was so not cool."

"You didn't tell me he was coming."

I say pushing Brenda softly.

"It was a surprise."

"Yeah I'll say."

"Awe, well it's good to know you have my back if Brenda starts messing around on me."

Seth tells me as he hugs me. I hug him back. He lets me go and Brenda wraps her arms around him.

"I'll never do that."

He pecks her lips.

Then it dawns on me.

"Did you come here alone Seth?"

He grin. Jackpot.

"Not really."

I look over my shoulder in search of him with a huge smile on my face.

"Were is he?"

I ask with a smile.

"Lets just say he's lurking in the shadows dressed as my archenemy."

He says with a chuckle.

"Got it, I'll just leave you two alone."

I went in search. I found a couple guys dressed in batman suites but not him. I reached the end of the room and turned to collide with a strong chest. Arms wrap around me. I look up into the eyes of my Dark Knight.

"Would you be looking for me?"

"I don't know. Who would you be exactly?"

"I'm Batman."

I giggle.

"Oh Jacob."

I lean up wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"God I've missed you Ness."

"Me too. Why do you always have to surprise me when you visit?"

"Its more fun this way."

"More fun for you maybe. I almost killed Seth and Brenda a while ago."

"I know I saw."

He tells me with a chuckle.

"Your even more beautiful in person, pictures don't do you justice."

"Thanks, and you're even more dark and mysterious in this outfit."

"Fits me a little tight, It Embrys."

"Oh well don't worry, I'll be ripping that thing off you as soon as we're home."

I kiss him as he groans.

"Maybe even sooner."

I press myself into him.

"You don't play fair."

I giggle.

"Come on."

I pull him back towards the crowd to find Brenda and Seth.

"I see you've found him."

Seth tells me.

"Yeah, its hard not to when he bumps right into you."

Jacob kisses my temple.

"So you happy Nessie?"

Brenda asks.

"Extremely."

I say wrapping my arms tightly around my Jacob.

Brenda and I are glued to our men the rest of the night at the party. Jacob dances with me but after a while its nothing but a grinding fest and I'm completely turned on. And the fact that he's nibbling on my ear makes it even more enjoyable.

"Jake..."

I sigh into is ear.

"I want you so bad Nessie."

"Me too."

"Lets get out of here?"

"Yes" I move over to where Brenda and Seth are dancing.

"We're going to head out."

"Okay then see you at home."

I nod. On my way out I see Maggie and thank her for having me at her party. Jacobs had his cape wrapped around me the whole night, shielding me from on lookers. I escape his arms and run down the side walk and down the street to my jeep.

"Nessie, come back here."

We reach my Jeep and he pins me against the drivers door.

"You cant escape The Batman."

We laugh as our lips collide with each other. He presses into me and I can feel his hard appendage against my stomach. I pull away from our kiss and reach in the valley between my breasts to retrieve my car keys. Jacob raises he eyebrow in amusement.

"What? I have no pockets."

He smiles at me.

I unlock my jeep and Jacob opens my door for me. I seat myself and start the engine up while he got into the passengers seat. We got onto the street and were on our way home. He teased me the whole way there. Touching me here and there. It wasn't fair. I finally mad it home and parked myself in my driveway. I turned off the engine and we both sprinted to the back door of the house. I unlock the door and we make our way inside. Jacob closes and locks the door behind him before picking me up my surprise, bridal style. I giggle as he makes his way up the stairs to my room. He kicks the door open. Makes his way across the room to my bed and lays me down. He hovers over me, lathering my face with kisses. I want to do the same but his mask is in the way.

"Take the stupid mask off."

He pulls away slightly and reaches behind his head and yanks it off. I pull him back to me and kiss his face.

"Much better."

His lips return to mine as I try taking his costume off of him, but its difficult. He chuckles against my lips.

"Need some help there?"

"Yeah."

He stands, kicks off his shoes and begins removing his costume. I sit myself up. My hands go straight to his abs once they're exposed. He's left only in his boxer briefs. He leans forward kissing me softly. He pushes me gently back and crawls on top of me. I can feel his full member pressing against me. God I want him so bad. He reaches around my back, I arch my back so he could unzip me. He starts pulling the material down. His eyes widen at what he sees.

"No bra baby?"

"My strapless is in the wash, plus this thing is too tight to be wearing a bra."

His hand cups my left breast. I moan at the feeling.

"Well it's one less thing to strip you of."

He leans forward taking my erect nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmm, Jake." I moan as my hands venture through his hair.

"God I've missed feeling you like this."

He whispers against my chest.

"Me too."

I say as I reach down stoking him throw his boxers. He clinches his eyes and moans. He trails hot wet kisses along my collar bone and down the valley of my breasts before pulling off my costume completely off me. Leaving me only in my panties, leggings and pumps. His hands skim down my whole body, making my skin erupt into goose bumps. When his hand reached my leg he slides it down to my foot and takes my pumps off. He does the same to my other and then slips his fingers into the waist line of my leggings. She gently sheds them from my legs and throws them behind him.

"Your know what else I've missed about you baby?"

He asks me seductively.

"What?"

I replied huskily.

"How you taste."

He tells me rubbing his hand over my crotch, making me moan.

His thumbs slip into the sides of my panties and then yanks them down. I pull my legs up to my chest. He grabs my knees and spreads my legs apart. He smirks.

"Your so wet."

He tells me as he rubs his fingers up and down my folds, spreading my wetness around before rubbing my clit.

"Nnaaaahh, Mmmm Jacob."

"You like that baby?"

I nod.

He lays himself down on his stomach and throws both my legs over his shoulders. He kisses my clit softly before sucking it into his mouth. He slips his two fingers into me and begins pumping them in and out. I throw my head back at the pleasurable feeling. He licks and sucks on my sex just the way he knows I like it. I'm close to cumming and he knows it. He swirls his tongue around my clit sealing the deal and I cum, moaning his name loudly. He laps up my juices and kisses up my body to reach my lips. He kisses me and I taste myself on his tongue.

"That was wonderful." I whisper against his lips.

"Indeed but I think I know what can top it."

"I dare you to top it." I challenge him.

He arches his eyebrow at me.

"Challenge accepted."

I giggle. He stands and sit myself up to pull down his boxers. He kicks them to the side when they hit his ankles.

I grab him firmly in my hand and stroke him. He groans loudly. I smirk up at him as I take him into my mouth. Yummy. I swirling my tongue around his head before sucking him deep into my mouth.

"God Ness, I love when you do this but you got to stop, I'm not going to last very long if you keep this up."

I pop him out of my mouth.

"Fine, I'll finish this late."

He smirks at me.

I slide back to the middle of my bed. Jake crawls over to me and settles himself between my legs. He kisses me passionately.

"I love you so much."

He says against my lips.

"I love you too, make love to me already."

I replied running my hands through his hair.

He buried his face into my neck, kissing and nipping at my skin. He lined himself up to my entrance and pushed in. A sound escaped my mouth that was a cross between a sigh and a moan. It feels like I'm complete when Jake and I are joined this way. I wrap my legs around him.

"Fuck your tight baby."

"You feel so good Jake."

He smiles as he leans back.

"Really?"

He asks as he pulled back and slams back into me.

"Oh god. yes really."

He grabs my thighs and thrusts repeatedly into me.

"Oh yes...Yes! Just like that baby."

I grab the roots of his hair and bring him in for a passionate kiss. We create an intoxicating rhythm and were both close to the edge.

"Oh Ness...I'm so close baby."

"Me...too."

"Want me to make you cum?"

He asks seductively into my ear as he nibbles at my fleche.

"Yes, make me cum."

He leans back and begins rubbing my throbbing clit. The sensation is so magnificent.

"JACOB! OH GOD YES JAKE, YES."

I scream as I cum. His continuous thrusts only intensify my orgasm as he tries to find his release. When he does find it he's just as expressive as I am and collapses on top of me. Holding most of his weight on his arms.

"I love you."

I say kissing his face.

"I love you so much."

He kisses me right back.

Jacob withdraws himself from me. I frown at the emptiness. He falls onto his back beside me. I roll over and rest my head on his chest. He stokes my hair as I draw patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"So how has the planning been going?"

He asks me.

I smile.

"Really well, I have almost everything written down we just need to talk about it."

"I'm ready when you are."

"We'll do that tomorrow."

"Okay then."

He grabs my left hand and kissed my fingers.

"I missed you like crazy Jake."

"Me too Honey, you have no idea."

He starts picking the greenery from my hair.

"You know your a very sexy Poison Ivy."

"Am I now?"

"Most definitely."

I slid up further onto his chest and peck his lips. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, basking in his warmth and manly scent. He strokes my hair and caresses the skin of my shoulder.

"I think I might quitting my the police force."

He tells me all of the sudden.

"What? Why?"

I ask shocked.

"I just don't have the drive for it anymore. I want to move out here with you and try to find a job at a mechanics shop, you know do something I really love."

"Jake your not doing this because of me are you?"

"You a big part of it."

"Jake, don't do this because of me."

"I'm not, I really am tired of my job, I want to do something I'm really good at, that makes me happy."

"Well just think about it Jake, don't rush this decision."

"I won't, I'm still thinking about it but I just wanted to tell you what's going on."

"Well thank for keeping me in the loop."

We're silent for a moment.

"How's Rachel?"

"She's doing fine, really excited."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"True, Paul's freaking out though."

"What? Why? Doesn't he want the baby?"

"Yeah he does, I didn't mean it like that, I mean he's like being overly protective of Rachel and freaking out over little things."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he freaked out the other day when Rachel was standing in front of the microwave."

We both laugh.

"Is he picking out all the red M&Ms out of the bag for her?"

"Actually I think he has."

We laugh again.

"Oh give him some credit, he's trying to keep the baby and Rachel healthy."

"I guess, but I wouldn't go too crazy."

"We'll see when you're in his shoes one of these days."

He smile.

"Yeah we'll see."

He kisses my forehead.

"Lets get some sleep baby."

"Yeah, its been a tiring day."

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Love you Jake, so happy your here."

"I love you so much, I'm glad I'm here too."

I wrap my arms around him and drift off to sleep with my love at my side.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so sorry this chapter took sooooooo long to update :(...writers block got the best of me, plus college is taking all my spare time away...But any ways, I hope you like the new chapter, leave me some wonderful reviews, you know I love hearing from my amazing readers...So bye for now, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, LOL...Lots of love xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox -Jacob's Nessie**


End file.
